Saving the Guardians
by tarien en' ohta
Summary: HIATUS-It was a story I begged for as a child. I never knew the true ending to the story. Now the story of the Labyrinth has a new chapter. It has become my story. Mine and my brothers. And it all began with a simple misguided wish.
1. After it all

It was a story I begged for as a child. 

A story my mother could never finish without breaking into tears. 

Finally, even though I was still entranced by the story of the girl and the Goblin King, I stopped asking for the story of the Labyrinth. I couldn't bear the sight of my mother's tears. Neither could I bear the reproachful looks my twin brother would bestow upon me the moment he heard me ask for the story. 

I never knew the true ending to the story. The reason my mother burst into tears after telling us about the goblin party in the girl's room. 

I wouldn't find that out until my mother got married. 

Didn't find out until she had a baby. 

Was amazed to find out when two devastatingly beautiful men appeared in my baby brother's room. 

Now the story of the Labyrinth has a new chapter. 

A new generation to deal with.

It has become my story. Mine and my brothers. 

Our story of beating the Labyrinth and finding out the truth. 

The story of Samantha Elizabeth Williams and her two brothers Jareth Tobias and John Robert Williams. 

And it all began with a simple misguided wish.


	2. Making a mistake

My mother had only been married a few weeks when she found out she was pregnant. I didn't like my stepfather, but I loved the idea of a baby brother or sister.

So did my twin. Notice the past tense there?

We loved the thought of some little child ready to hear all of our fantastical stories. A child that wouldn't call us horrible names because of misconstrued opinions. A child we could call a friend. 

We celebrated our 16th birthday on Halloween and by Thanksgiving had a baby brother. A beautiful baby boy that managed to make our stepfather hate us even more and blind our mother to his cruel deeds. 

It was two years later, two weeks before my 18th birthday to be exact, and I had been dutifully minding baby John when he started crying from a nightmare. As I was comforting him, Daniel ran in and accused me of hitting the baby. I denied it and he hit me, slapping me hard across the face. 

My mother ran in and took John from my arms pleading with me to believe that Daniel didn't mean it; he was just stressed out from work. 

"I hate you mother. Get away from me."

My icy tone shocked even myself. I heard mom choke back a sob, place John in his crib, and walk out of the room. Jareth showed up seconds later with a bag of ice and a hug. 

He had always been there to protect me and vice versa. While I was the fighter, he was the hugger. Both of us were straight A students, I with a talent for singing and Jareth with the ability to play any instrument he was given, whether he had been trained to play it or not. We both had a passion for literature, especially fairy tales. While Jareth appeared to be a hopeless romantic, I was a realist who sought out the darker tales with a slightly evil knight in shining armor waiting to save his princess from a bigger hell. 

It seemed more realistic to me to have a flawed hero. No one was perfect. 

Neither of us dated much and with Daniel's arrival, it stopped completely. We knew that many people sought our affection based solely on our appearance. I had shoulder length blond hair that was forever trying to return to the eighties and climb off my head. Mismatched green and blue eyes adorned my face. I was slim and appeared to be destined to stay that way. I had what my last boyfriend called the "boobs and ass to outdo all boobs and asses." A lovely comment that he relayed to me while attempting to rape me. I sent him to hell. Literally. Jareth on the other hand favored my mother with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair to match. He was slim like me and built like a swimmer. On several occasions, I had been suspended for beating the shit out of girls that had asked me how "well equipped" he was and if he could unscrew himself from me long enough to get laid. I never told Jareth why I got into those fights and he never told me what I was sure guys said about me in front of him. 

We also knew that this was one of the reasons Daniel hated us so much. He knew that we got more attention than he did. He was considered one of the hottest teachers in our high school until Jareth and I joined his 9th grade English class. All talk of the "hot" teacher stopped and whispers about the "hot" twins began. 

He liked us at first because we were the smartest students, then he liked us because of our mother and her money. Having a grandmother who's a famous actress, and a mother who inherited said grandmother's acting ability leads to some money. Now he hated us because of the "trouble" we caused him. 

The student body treated us like shit because they thought we were haughty and using our step dad's influence to keep our perfect 4.0 GPAs. 

I treated them like shit because I couldn't stand not being able to do anything to Daniel for my mom's sake so I took it out on them, otherwise it wouldn't have bothered me too much. Jareth always tried to talk me out of abusing my classmates, but I refused. I would be a slave to no one, especially a man, even if he was my two minutes younger twin brother. 

That night I finally had enough. I was going to get rid of Daniel one way or another, unfortunately John was still crying so I picked him up and said words I hadn't heard aloud in ten years. 

"Oh, you little brat! I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

The door slammed shut and the lights went out. John's weight was suddenly absent from my arms and maniacal giggling could be heard throughout the room. 

"Jareth, John was just taken out of my arms. Did you take him. Jareth where is John. Jareth do you have him?"

A voice much deeper and older than my brothers answered me. 

"Child, what do you mean 'do I have him?' of course I do, you wished him to me."

I gasped and spun around grabbing onto my brother as I did. The moon illuminated the room slightly. 

"Who are you, wait you're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King?"

He smirked and a second man appeared. 

"I want my brother back please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said."

"But she didn't mean it."

The second man looked at my brother then at me and spoke.

"Oh you didn't?"

I continued. 

"Please where is he?"

The first man spoke again. 

"You know very well where he is."

Jareth interrupted. 

"Please bring our brother back. Please."

The lights returned to the room and we could clearly see the two men standing in front of us. One was older and if he had boobs and a rounder butt, he could have passed as an older me. The man next to him was drop dead gorgeous. He had shoulder length jet-black hair and piercing gray eyes. He wasn't a muscle head, but there was definitely some very well developed muscle tone there. I knew because both men looked as though they'd just stepped out of a fairy tale. They were wearing poet shirts, breeches, and boots. The blond one was wearing a white owl cloak over his pure white clothes while the younger one had a jet-black cloak and outfit to match his hair. 

"My dear children, I'm afraid that's impossible. Because it would seem that the young boy's…"

"Sister" Jareth and I said together.

"Sister," the man smiled evilly, "wished that the goblins would take him away."

The younger man smirked as Jareth and I looked at them in horror. 

"Now if you could so kindly tell me how exactly you know my name I would be pleased. And it would not do for you to lie to…"

At that moment, the door burst open and my mother stood there looking shocked. She locked eyes with the older stranger and fainted. 

He was instantly at her side. The door closed of its own volition and Jareth and I ran to our mother's side. 

"Let go of my mom you bastard!"

"My name is Jareth and I am the Goblin King. You would do well to remember that little girl."

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are, just get away from my mother."

At the sound of the word 'mother', his eyes popped out of his head.

Faster than I could blink the two men had pinned us against the wall. I had the pleasure of watching the younger one smirk at me as I struggled in his grasp. 

"I have released your mother and you are now going to answer my questions. Is that clear?"

Jareth and I glanced at one another then nodded.

"First what are your names?"

"Samantha Elizabeth and Jareth Tobias Williams asshole."

My witty response earned me a painful squeeze from my captor. In my haze of pain, I didn't notice the woman on the floor waking up. 

"Jareth, let my children go this instant!"

Again, surprise graced this man's features and he dropped Jareth whose head collided with the side of John's dresser and knocked him out. The younger man still had a hold of me, but at the King's nod, he let me down. As soon as I made a movement towards my brother, however, he grabbed my hand and pinned me against him. 

"Sarah, it is good to see you after all these years. These children are yours are they?" My mother nodded, not once breaking eye contact with the man. "Tell me, how old are they?"

It was my mother's turn to have her eyes pop out of her head. She frantically glanced at Jareth and me; then she spoke in a voice so fearful that it made me want to cry. 

"Their 18th birthday is on Halloween Jareth. They were premature and the doctors said it was unusual because they were born fully developed unlike all other preemies. If you remember Jareth, I was their age when I met you."

"How could I forget my love?"

Forgetting that I was pinned up against a man's chest and worried about both my brothers' safety, I did something stupid and opened my big mouth. 

"Your love! Mom what in the fucking hell is he talking about?"

"She has a mouth on her Sarah. I suppose she inherited that trait from you."

She glared at him. "Jareth why are you here? I thought you had forgotten me, forgotten about the two of us."

Pain crossed his face as he turned back around to face her. 

"I could never do that Sarah, you are my Queen. And if you do remember, it was you who forced me to leave that night. You gave me an ultimatum and I dared not refuse you. But no matter, the past is done. I am here because your daughter, or as it would seem to be, our daughter wished her half brother away."

Mom stared at me. "Samantha you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

I avoided her gaze. "I didn't think he was real mom. Thought that Solo… I was so angry at Daniel and you; I just took my anger out on John. But it's alright I can get him back. Goblin King, I wish to run the Labyrinth. I want my brother back."

"It cannot be done. The Labyrinth has changed. Now if you could please tell me why there is a rather large bruise forming on your face I would be tempted to help you do everything I could to retrieve your brother."

I glanced at my mother, her head was bent in shame. "My stepfather slapped me, I was angry at him and mom for siding with him so I wished John away."

He too glanced at my mother. "Your stepfather? Tell me Samantha, has he hit you before?"

"Yes, both me and Jareth, mom never believes us though. She believes his lies over her own children." Jareth passed a hand over my face, and I felt the pain of the bruise leave it. He then turned to my mother. 

"Sarah, you allowed your husband to hit our children!" The anger in his voice made me tremble and that made the still mysterious younger man pull me closer to him. 

"I wasn't sure of it Jareth, I didn't know until tonight when he hit Samantha in front of my eyes. He's gone though, so don't even think of seeking revenge. I sent him packing after I left Samantha in her brother's care. He won't be bothering anybody where I sent him, well except the swamp rats."

The older Jareth grinned slightly, but then his frown and glare were back with a vengeance.

"But you had this man's child. A child I now possess by another Williams girl's slip of the tongue. Tell me, did you love this man?"

"Enough to marry him, but you know that my heart was claimed long ago."

Feeling brave again, I spoke up. 

"As lovely as this family reunion is, I'd love it if Mr. grubbypaws here released me so I could try to revive my unconscious twin!"

Jareth nodded at the man and he let me go. I ran to Jareth's side and started trying to wake him up. I noticed a large bump forming on his head and turned to look for the icepack meant for me only moments earlier. Instead, I found it in the hands of Mr. grubbypaws as he held it out to me. I glared at him and then gently pressed the pack against Jareth's head. He groaned at the contact and began to stir.

"Jare? Jare? Are you in there? I need you to wake up. It would seem that daddy dearest has returned. I think I might smack him if you aren't there to restrain me. Come on Jare, wake up."

I smiled as he came around. My mom ran over and hugged us both. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you two. I'm so, so, so, sorry. Can you ever forgive your fool of a mother?" 

We hugged her back and I noticed sadness and pain written all over "daddy's" face. I was the first to break from my mom's hug as I stood to face the man I had searched for my entire life. 

"So you're my father. That would explain why I never heard the ending of my story and why she always burst into tears after talking about the goblin party in her room. Tell me, Daddy, who's the slimeball next to you and what do I have to do to get John back?"

The sarcasm dripped off my every word and the King seemed impressed by my bravado. The man on his right did as well until I called him a slimeball. 

"It would seem Sarah and I have some explaining to do."

Without realizing it, Jareth and I responded identically. 

"It would."

"Daddy" conjured a crystal and smashed it between his gloved hands. We were instantly transported to a castle I had only dreamed about and to a room that my mother had vividly described. The difference was that instead of a single, terrifying throne like my mother had described, there were three. The two smaller ones on either side of the largest were just as foreboding. 

I stared at them in awe. The larger throne was beautiful in a frightening way, but one of the smaller ones exuded a different kind of terror and beauty. It was pure silver and covered only in the pure white furs of some unknown animal. For some reason, I felt like it belonged to my mom. The second was a slightly smaller replica of the larger throne and jet-black. 

"I see you recognize your throne Sarah. I hope you will decide to return to it, I think it has missed you. Now it seems I have two more thrones to create…for my children."

I looked at my mother, she was glaring at the man, but I could tell she was enjoying herself. 

"They are still my children Jareth and I will not have them ruling this kingdom!"

"Ah, but I already have someone for that job. And to answer my beautiful daughter's question simultaneously, that man is my adopted son and heir, Seraph. Seraph, you remember Sarah and these would be the children she conceived and gave birth to without telling me."

The man glanced at Jareth then glared at me, which provoked a reflexive sarcastic response on my part. 

"He's got a type of angel as his name…pfft I don't see anything angelic about him. Plus he's a jerk; I bet I could run this place better than him."

Faster than I than I thought possible, the beautiful raven-haired man appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me pressing me against him. I was a little turned on by the show of force but he would never know that. 

"Believe me, Princess," he spat the title out like poison, "I would love for you to challenge my claim. It would give me a chance to kill you."

I heard the sound of a knife being drawn and felt Seraph tense up. 

"Seraph, I am still your Queen. You may not have seen me for 18 years, but I assure you that I still have power over you."

My mother stood next to me, no longer dressed in her silk nightgown, rather she was decked out in armor made of a metal I couldn't identify with a dagger pressed against Seraph's neck.

"If you so much as harm a single hair on her head I swear, heir or not, you will be dead before she has a chance to cry out."

I wrenched myself free of Seraph's grasp and faced my mother. 

"Thank you mom, but this one I will handle myself."

She nodded and stepped back the king placing a hand on her shoulder as she did so.

"And I promise you, Seraph, that she wouldn't get the chance to hurt you because I would kill you before you had the chance to lay a hand on me. So don't even think that I would joke about this because I'm a ruthless bitch and I bow down to no man. Especially one as obviously despicable as you."

I started to turn away but Seraph grabbed my wrist. I whirled around fist already swinging to strike him when my brother stopped the punch and pulled me away from the infuriating beast. 

"Samantha, not now, we have to get John back."

"Indeed." Both of us turned at the sound of the king's voice. 

"Unfortunately you must first hear why this is impossible before you go out trying to prove me wrong."

I glanced at my brother, he nodded, and I spoke. 

"Continue."

"23 years ago, a young girl wished her half brother away to me in a misguided attempt to punish him for her stepmother's wrongdoings. I saw the anguish written on the girl's face and took pity on her. I offered her a chance to forget the baby and have all her dreams come true. She refused me and forced me to leave her to run my Labyrinth. Unfortunately, she made me angry as well so I gave her 13 hours to solve my puzzle. Every time I encountered the girl to try to dissuade her from her attempts, she angered me more. She turned my subjects against me, beat my traps, destroyed my castle, and, most importantly of all, she captured my heart. For five years after the girl saved her brother, I haunted her dreams. For five years, I tried to convince her that she'd made a mistake in refusing me. Finally, on her 21st birthday, she woke from a nightmare, one I had not caused. I watched as she paced her room. I was worried. Then, without warning, she called out my name. I appeared in front of her."

He stopped and looked longingly at my mother who blushed and averted her eyes. 

"She wished that the goblins would take her away and promised if they did she'd be my queen. I readily agreed and for nearly a year, the girl lived with me as my queen. I was overjoyed until, one day I returned from visiting my father, the high king, to find that my love was gone. When I demanded to know her whereabouts, my goblins revealed that a young man had appeared in the throne room demanding to know where she was. He was so frightening, they said, that they dared not refuse him. When my love saw him however, she agreed to take a walk in the Labyrinth with him. They didn't know where she had gone from there. I was fearful so I disguised myself as an owl and set off to find them. When I did, I wished I hadn't because there in my royal orchard was my love kissing another man. I was furious and ripped him off her. The man, who turned out to be my Unseelie cousin, merely laughed and disappeared. I grabbed my love by the arm and transported us to our quarters in the castle. There I proceeded to yell at her and rave until she finally slapped me and demanded to be taken home."

He turned his eyes to the floor and continued in a tone that almost made me want to hug him, almost. 

"I could think of nothing better at the time and happily obliged her. Within a month, my once beautiful Labyrinth was in shambles, reflecting the misery I suffered and the loss of its guardians. I visited my love and tried to tell her that I was sorry. She forgave me but refused to return to the Labyrinth, saying it was never the place for her. I begged and pleaded, but nothing worked. Finally, I resolved to leave her alone and kissed her goodbye. That kiss became heated and that night she bonded with me. Later, she forced me away from her and told me to return Underground. I lived in agony, with only the three-year-old Seraph as a comfort. He was a child wished away by an unloving mother and I took him into my care, making him a fae when he asked for the privilege. I named him my adopted son and heir and for the past few years, he has been coming along with me when children are wished away. My Labyrinth however, has remained broken. No one can try to beat it again because it was truly beaten the first time and the conqueror took a piece of it with her. I cannot fix it because I cannot fix my heart. I will not subject anyone to the evils that lie within that maze, especially my daughter. So, I'm afraid that the only way to get John back is by beating a different maze. One that I'm sure Seraph will not be happy to hear about."

Seraph tore his eyes away from me long enough, which made me feel like my temperature had dropped ten degrees, to study his father. 

"What do you mean father? What maze?"

"Seraph you are the appointed heir to the throne. That means that your Labyrinth was created the night I named you my heir. Since, no one has been willing to run the Labyrinth until now I hadn't had to deal with this fact. Those willing to take the challenge will have to find a way to your heart Seraph." He looked pointedly at me. "And they must be willing to become an heir as well to complete the magic."

Seraph's eyes burned into mine and vice versa. Then we simultaneously screamed.

"There is no way I'm seducing…that…that…thing!"

"There is no way I'm going to love…that…that…thing!"

We glared at one another and my brother placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"Sammy, you've got to. You made the wish, only you can save John. We have to get him back Sam." He leaned down and whispered the last part in my ear. "Besides, I can see already that he thinks you're beautiful. Otherwise he wouldn't be so flustered and he wouldn't stare at you like you're the only thing that matters when your back is turned."

I kept my face blank during the exchange, but knew Jareth was right. I had felt the idiot's eyes burning into me. And, though, I loathed to even think it, it had made me feel good. 

Jareth pulled away and I kept the blank look on my face, but kept on studying Seraph. He was livid and yet he hadn't taken his eyes off me. There was something in that gaze that I couldn't place. Something I wanted to find out. 

"If this is what it takes to win my brother back. I'll do it. I'm not afraid of a challenge and bigger men than you have fallen before me Seraph."

My father clapped his hands together. 

"Wonderful," Seraph glared, "now if you would join me upstairs I want to know everything about my children."

My mom held his hand and my brother began to follow them up the stairs. I started to follow but turned around when I felt a familiar heat gracing my back. Seraph stood there glaring at me so I decided to do something rash…I don't deal well with people making me angry. 

I walked up to him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled his face down to mine. 

"Don't even think that you have any idea on how to resist me Seraph. I'm going to leave you in the dust wanting me to come back to you, I'm getting my brother back and there's no time limit to stop me from truly working _my magic_." I pulled him even closer and kissed him, forcing his mouth open and battling for dominance as our tongues met. After a while, I pulled away. 

"That's going to be something you're missing Seraph, prepare yourself because I never take prisoners." 

With that, I pushed him away and followed my newly reunited family upstairs. I felt those eyes burn into me until I rounded a corner and ran into my brother. 

"You pulled the kiss and leave trick didn't you?" I smirked, "Sammy that's going to be a problem with him. He's not going to let you get away with that."

"I know, and I'm ready for anything he's got in store for me. He's just another pitiful man Jareth. You've known me my whole life, when have I ever been bested by a man, including you?"

He sighed, "Never sis, but remember. He has powers where you don't. He knows how to turn this world against you. Remember mom's story, Dad used the Labyrinth against her. I don't want you to forget how easy it is to fall in love when you're trying so hard not to. Remember last time…remember what happened to both of us."

I tried to force the memory of my last love interest away. I didn't want to remember him or what he had tried to do to my brother and I. 

"Mom still doesn't know about him does she?"

His pleading statement nearly brought me to tears.

"No, I couldn't tell her. Not after what he tried. I was afraid that she'd get hurt by him too."

"Use the anger sis, he's not coming back. We saw to that. You and I put him in his place. You most especially, I've never been more proud of you."

I smiled at my brother; grateful for the support he'd always been so willing to give me. 

"Come on Jare, we have to go make sure that no other children are going to be conceived, I for one am perfectly happy having two brothers. No more siblings, I say! No more!"

I giggled and took off running down the hall; Jareth shook his head and followed me screaming that I was going the wrong way. 

Little did I know that a certain prince had watched our entire exchange from the shadows. 


	3. The Promise and the revelation

---Seraph's POV---

I glared at the little chit as she started to follow her family. I wasn't upset about her having to solve a Labyrinth to get her brother back, it was obvious she cared for the child and wanted to protect him. I was upset about what Labyrinth she had to solve. I hadn't allowed anyone into my heart since the fae witch that broke it. My father already held his place there, but this girl, beautiful though she may be, was never going to be let in. I wouldn't allow it. Women were not to be trusted, especially mortal women, just look at what happened to father. The chit's mother left us and only returned when she felt like it. I felt bad for the girl, but I couldn't let her in. I was incapable of loving again. 

I didn't notice she was in front of me until she pulled me down to her eye level by my shirt.

"Don't even think that you have any idea on how to beat me Seraph. I'm going to leave you in the dust wanting me to come back to you, I'm getting my brother back and there's no time limit to stop me from truly working my magic." She pulled me even closer and her lips connected with mine. She forced my mouth open and battled for dominance with me. Just as I was beginning to enjoy it even more, she pulled away. 

"That's going to be something your missing Seraph, prepare yourself because I never take prisoners."

She pushed me away and, even though I was glaring at her and telling myself I hated her as I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but think that her lips tasted like peaches. 

Suddenly my fae ears picked up whispering. I turned invisible and found the chit and her brother conversing around a corner. I moved closer, but into the shadows to listen. 

"You pulled the kiss and leave trick didn't you?" Samantha smirked, "Sammy that's going to be a problem with him. He's not going to let you get away with that."

"I know, and I'm ready for anything he's got in store for me. He's just another pitiful man Jareth. You've known me my whole life, when have I ever been bested by a man, including you?"

He sighed, "Never sis, but remember. He has powers where you don't. He knows how to turn this world against you. Remember mom's story, Dad used the Labyrinth against her. I don't want you to forget how easy it is to fall in love when you're trying so hard not to. Remember last time…remember what happened to both of us."

She looked pained for a moment and for some reason I felt as though I should hold her. 

"Mom still doesn't know about him does she?"

His pleading statement made her beautiful eyes shine with tears.

"No, I couldn't tell her. Not after what he tried. I was afraid that she'd get hurt by him too."

"Use the anger sis, he's not coming back. We saw to that. You and I put him in his place. You most especially, I've never been more proud of you."

She gave him a breathtaking smile.

"Come on Jare, we have to go make sure that no other children are going to be conceived, I for one am perfectly happy having two brothers. No more siblings, I say! No more!"

She giggled and took off running down the hall; Jareth shook his head and followed her screaming that she was going the wrong way. 

I looked after them and wondered what it would have been like to have a sibling. I envied the girl, yet she didn't seem happy with what the gods had graced her with. A loving mother and two brothers and the undying devotion of a father that she'd never known. 

Her laughter echoed in my ears shortly followed by that of the rest of her family. I glowered and stormed out of the castle into the Labyrinth. It may have been destroyed by the breaking of father's heart, but the goblins still lived in it. I gazed into the night sky and sighed. Then I called for the one goblin I could always talk to. 

"Hoggle. Hoggle. Hoggle! Get your dwarf ass over here!"

An ugly dwarf suddenly climbed out of the ground six feet to my right. He didn't look happy to see me. 

"What do you want your princelyness?" 

"I came to tell you that your beloved Sarah has returned and she brought teenaged twins and a baby with her. Although the baby is unfortunately stuck in the heart of my personal Labyrinth. Her daughter has to find a way into my heart to rescue him."

Happiness and then anger crossed his face. I almost laughed at the sight. 

"You didn't give her a time limit did you? I can tell you right now, if she's anything like her mother then she's not going to make things easy on you. How old is she anyways?"

"Nearly eighteen and she is the picture of Jareth with Sarah's grace and curves. I will admit the annoying chit is beautiful, but I don't like her and even though I feel bad, I can't help her. There's no love left in my heart, Hoggle. What am I going to do?"

"Take it from an old cowardly dwarf. Those who try to avoid love, fall the hardest when it hits them. I can tell she's made an impression on you. An impression that you aren't going to ever forget. What exactly did she do to you, Seraph?"

"Nothing."

My childhood friend could read me like a book. 

"She kissed you didn't she?"

I sighed knowing that I'd never been able to lie to the dwarf. 

"Yes, she did. She said that it was something I'd miss about her when she got her brother back and left me in the dust."

"Sounds like you left an impression on her too. I guess you'd better round up Ludo and Didymus too. They're going to be upset if we don't tell them Sarah's back."

I smiled and placed my hand on the dwarf's shoulder, with a silent call we sent for the two creatures. 

Minutes later Ludo lumbered into the courtyard followed by Didymus on his "trusty steed." My childhood playmates looked slightly angry. 

"Why hast thou called us here dear prince?"

"I came to inform you that Sarah is back. Jareth is catching up with her and their children right now. They're in his study."

Ludo let out a great cry of happiness and took off towards the castle. I smiled as the other two took off after him. Maybe having the rest of my father's family around will not be so bad after all. 

Then I remembered what had to be done and considered Hoggle's words. If I tried to deny the effect I knew Samantha was having on me then it was going to hurt more when she did leave me. I sighed and pulled a crystal from the air.

"Show me Samantha."

I watched as my friends burst into Jareth's study and Ludo picked Sarah up in a nearly bone crushing hug. Hoggle screamed for him to put her down and then he and Didymus attacked her legs with similar hugs. Jareth was laughing for the first time in years and the twins simply looked on in awe, but Samantha seemed slightly reserved, as though she were thinking too hard about something. 

---Sam's POV---

The creatures hugging my mother were something I'd only dreamed about. I watched as she laughed. She hadn't laughed like that since before Daniel. I looked to the man next to her who was also laughing; he was most definitely my father. I was the spitting image of him. The laughter had spread to everyone in the room but me. I was the odd one out. 

Something told me, though, that I wasn't the only one feeling lonely. I searched out that persona with my mind. I'd never told anyone but Jareth about my powers. (I could sense others thoughts and emotions.) It'd only get me yelled at or ridiculed even more than I already was. 

As it was, I only used it when I felt intense anger or loneliness around me. I wanted to find this person. I had to; his pain, I could tell it was a man, was hurting me. I slipped out of the room and walked back down the staircase to the throne room. I kept following the feeling until it led me outside the castle and into my father's Labyrinth. I was struck by the beauty of the place, even though much of it was shrouded in shadow because of the dark night. The moon only illuminated so much. Finally, I arrived in a courtyard and found Seraph gazing off into the distance. 

"Things aren't always as they seem in this place Samantha, especially people. I am not as cruel as you think I am. So do not presume to know me. I am in no mood to deal with an annoying chit of a girl, I'd much rather find an alternate way to get your brother back."

He finally turned to face me and the sadness on his face almost made me want to hug him, almost. 

"You know, Seraph, the last man to call me an annoying chit took me into his arms and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. Am I going to receive the same treatment from you?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him as lustfully as I could manage, which turned out to be quite easy. I couldn't deny that Seraph was gorgeous. 

---Seraph's POV---

I looked at her and it took all my control not to ravish her on the spot. The look in her eyes spoke volumes and I used my powers to read her. 

What I found in her heart startled me. She wanted me, badly, but her mind wouldn't allow it. I was too new to her. She didn't trust me. 

I smirked and closed the distance between us, I heard her breath catch in her throat and leaned down until I was eye level with her. 

"Believe me Samantha; if I were to kiss you it would be like nothing you'd ever felt or will ever feel again."

She didn't stop the lustful look and, if possible, it intensified. I reached out again and felt the internal struggle within herself over whether to kiss me or not. 

"Turn back Samantha. Turn back before it's too late. I wouldn't want your father to find us in a compromising position out here. Because if the war within yourself wins in my favor, I cannot be responsible for my actions."

She glared at me but the lust remained in her eyes. I stood back and looked down at her. She was not a short woman, being half fae had made both her and her brother grow to over six feet, but I was gifted with fae blood as well and so I was taller than any normal mortal male. 

Suddenly her breathing intensified and her eyes snapped shut. Something was wrong. I reached out to touch her and she backed away, not stopping until she was leaning against a wall. 

"Samantha, are you alri—"

I never got to finish my sentence. She suddenly started convulsing and muttering. Her eyes still not open. 

"H…he's back. H…he ca…can't be b…back. Ja…Jareth and I banished him. Aaah his power hurts me. H…he can't be b…back." 

"Samantha, who are you talking about? Who's back? Who did you banish?"

She didn't answer my questions; instead, she fainted and collapsed to the ground before I could catch her. I went to pick her up, but stopped as a presence, a fae presence, appeared behind me. 

"So you are the one who has my Samantha so captivated. I could feel her lust from the Unseelie court. Tell me what your name is, boy."

I turned and glared at the fae before me. I recognized him from crystal images Jareth had shown me. He was Solomon, the son of the one of the Unseelie Kings and Jareth's cousin. He was also the man that had forced Sarah away from Jareth. I glared at him.

"You may be centuries older than me Unseelie, but I am no boy. My name is not important either. I, however, would suggest that you leave the Labyrinth before its King finds you in it. He will be very upset to find the man who tried to seduce his Queen in his kingdom."

"Ah so you know of Sarah. I would have you know that Sarah and Jareth were not bonded by any ceremony, human or fae, so she was fair game as far as I was concerned. No matter, I received her daughter as consolation."

"Did you know that Samantha was Jareth's daughter as well?"

"How could I not, her twin brother is named for him. That just made her all the more enticing. Now, if you'll hand her over to me I'll leave."

"No, my king would not be pleased to know that I handed his only daughter over to his enemy. You cannot have her."

I conjured a crystal and placed Samantha inside it. Solomon watched with an angry expression on his face. 

"Hand me the crystal, boy."

"No, you will not take Samantha."

"She's mine." His growl was meant to frighten me, but I was amused by his show.

I conjured another crystal into my other hand.

"That's where you are wrong, Unseelie. She's mine and I don't like to share."

I dropped the crystal and clutched the one containing Samantha to my chest. In a shower of sparks, we appeared in my room. I pulled Samantha out of the crystal and placed her on the bed. She was still unconscious, so I called for father, knowing that he would hear me through the thick stone walls of the castle. . 

Seconds later, I heard the door open and Sarah ran in. 

"What did you do to her, Seraph? Do not forget that I'm still Queen and Jareth's heir or not, I can banish you. Do not forget my powers!" 

I rolled my eyes.

"I did nothing. She fainted at the appearance of a certain Unseelie named Solomon."

Sarah blanched at the mention of the name and father's face contorted in rage. I looked at Samantha's brother and noticed that he had paled as well. 

"He knows her and she said that she and her brother banished him. Your children can control crystals whether they know it or not Father, because you know only crystals can banish an Unseelie as strong as Solomon."

Father nodded and looked to his son who was staring down at his sister. 

"I would love to tell you how we did it, but I can't. It's her story to tell; I was only there at the end and provided support."

Sarah recovered from her shock. 

"You can at least tell us how she knows him Jareth."

He looked pained for a moment as if he didn't want to betray his sister. 

"She dated him for almost a year. It started about a month after you and Daniel started dating. It ended just before we found out you were pregnant with John. She'd been sneaking around to see him. I'm not saying anymore. It's her story to tell."

I could tell he wanted to keep going but his loyalty to his sister overrode that. I looked down at the girl on my bed. I wondered why I had told Solomon she was mine. I didn't love her, but for some reason all I wanted to do was protect her. Protect her from anything and everything. 

Sarah leaned over and began to stroke her hair. 

"Jareth is there any way you can wake her up. We can't help her until she wakes up."

I watched father pull a crystal from the air. He placed it in Samantha's hand and squeezed. 

She bolted upright on the bed.

"Where am I? Did he get me? Seraph, where's Seraph? That bastard already tried to hurt my family I'm not letting him get someone that I—Why is everyone looking at me like I did something wrong?"

Her eyes searched the room and when they connected with mine, she smiled. 

"Thank you for getting me away from him Seraph."

I only nodded my head in response. 

"I guess you all want to know about Solomon then?"

Father looked questioningly at her and Sarah squeezed her hand. Her eyes sought mine again and I mimicked Father's look.

---Samantha's POV---

"It started at the end of freshman year. Mom had just started dating Daniel, but he was already treating Jareth and me like shit. I was angry and like most teenagers when they're angry at their parents, I started sneaking out and breaking the law. My new group of friends was a group of troublemakers to say the least. One night one of the guys brought his 'cousin' into the group. I was struck by him. He was more handsome than anyone I'd ever met in my life. We clicked and soon I wasn't sneaking out to see my friends, I was sneaking out to see him. For seven months, this went on and finally he revealed that he was fae. I didn't believe him until he turned invisible right in front of my eyes. I had guessed by then, thanks to certain things I could do, that the story of the Labyrinth was true and I was convinced that Solomon was sent by the king to take me underground. That's why I've been so calm down here. I already knew it existed. Solomon used my belief against me and for nearly a year, he strung me along, even getting me to admit I loved him. With all the contact I had with him, I felt something awakening within me. I found that I could sense his presence and my brothers; I even felt power radiating through my mother. Finally, though, Jareth found out about Solomon and I told him everything. I brought him out to meet Solomon one night and when I introduced Jareth, Solomon froze. I asked him what was wrong and his answer of nothing didn't convince me. The last month of our relationship, Solomon became cold and distant. The breaking point came when he threatened to use his fae powers against my family. I told him I would never allow that and he threatened my life. He tried to rape me that night and it was only the connection between Jareth and I that prevented it. Jareth ripped him off me and then both of us beat him until I said it was time to leave. A light flashed and Jareth was thrown to the ground, I crouched next to him and then turned my attention to Solomon. I spoke words that I'd only heard in the Labyrinth story.

'"My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great' Jareth grasped my hand and then we both said. 'You have no power over me.' A strange, round crystal appeared and Solomon was sucked into it. I wished for it to take him as far away from me as possible and it disappeared. I hadn't seen or felt his power until today."

I had kept eye contact with Seraph the entire time and when I had said I loved Solomon anger crossed his face. My father spoke first. 

"What were you feeling today when Solomon appeared? Only an intense emotion on your part could have drawn him to you."

I blushed crimson and saw that Seraph's cheeks were pink as well. I muttered lust under my breath and my mother heard me. 

"Sam, what did you say? Please tell me I didn't hear what I thought I just heard."

I looked at her and glanced at Seraph again, noticing that my father was boring holes into his head, he had to have heard me. Jareth was snapping his head back and forth between us. Again my father spoke.

"Lust. Lust for someone other than himself. That's what drew Solomon to you, my dear. With my Labyrinth shattered, the defenses around it are gone as well that's how he got in. The only place that is safe is this castle. Sarah, you and I need to talk. Seraph please take the twins down to the kitchens, they must be hungry. And have Jaclyn prepare rooms for them while they eat."

Sarah and father exited my room and went back to his study. I looked at the twins and then walked over the door. Samantha jumped off my bed and then she and Jareth walked towards me. I opened the door and led them out of my room down to the kitchens. 

---Jareth Sr.'s POV---

I sat on my desk as Sarah collapsed in A chair.

"Sarah, you know what has to happen don't you? Samantha has to be bonded with a fae to keep Solomon's hands off her. It's the only thing that kept him from coming after you again. After you slept with me, we were married in the eyes of the fae courts. Samantha is still a virgin. She's unprotected and fair game in the fae's eyes." 

I watched my Queen fight with herself. It pained me to know that I had to force my daughter to sacrifice her innocence to save her life, but it was necessary to keep the Unseelie from taking over my kingdom and killing us all. 

"She's not going to like this Jareth. She has my stubborn streak and your arrogance. It's going to have to be someone she loves. Otherwise, she'll risk her life to save her innocence. And piling this on top of saving John from the Labyrinth's guardians is not going to help her stress level. Who did you have in mind for the bonding?"

I considered not answering that last question. I knew she wouldn't like my answer. The look in her eyes, though, told me that I was going to answer her question if I wanted to or not. 

"Seraph. They already have a connection and if she succeeds in saving the baby then he's going to love her anyways. Having her fall for him is not going to take much prodding either. You've seen the way they look at each other, and you heard the answer she gave today. She wants him already. I don't like this idea either, but Samantha's life isn't the only thing at stake here. If Solomon bonds with Sarah, he has a claim to my throne and there's a chance he could take over the kingdom. And eventually the Seelie court and High Throne. I can't allow that. It would unleash hell in both our worlds."

"We can't tell either of them about this. We just have to be subtle and push them together without them realizing it. I don't like Seraph, I never did. Not even when you first adopted him. He was only two but I didn't like him. My daughter, however, is another story. I guess having a thing for fae royalty runs in the Williams family. I can already tell she likes him. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she does."

"I know. I realized it when she was telling us about Solomon. She never took her eyes off him. I have faith in these children. They won't leave one another for anything." She winced.

"Jareth I never meant to leave you. I was just so angry with myself and angry with you for not letting me explain myself. I'm sorry." Her head dropped. 

"Sarah, I was never mad at you for leaving. It just broke my heart to see you so willing to stay in your world. I understood why you left." I placed my hand under her chin and turned her face upwards. "I want to do everything in my power to keep you here now. So, what will it take?"

She smiled at me, "It's going to take a lot of persuading, and I think a kiss is a good way to start." She leaned up and after eighteen years, I found that her lips still tasted like peaches. 

I pulled away from her, but wrapped my arms around her and placed my forehead against hers. 

"I'm offering you your dreams. Love me and I will be your slave." 

"That's not exactly what you said twenty-three years ago."

"Ah, yes, but times have changed and I find that I don't want you to be submissive and fear me. I'd much rather you fight me every step of the way. It makes my life more fun that way."

"Shut up and kiss me."

I complied. 

"This isn't fair."

She silenced me. 

"This isn't fair."

Again, she silenced me. 

"This isn't fair."

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

"And that wasn't fair." 

"Too bad."

I laughed at her and as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I transported us to my bedroom and locked the door. We had eighteen years to make up for. 

---Samantha's POV---

Seraph was leading us down the stairs. I was dutifully following for one reason alone, I was hungry! Daniel had denied me dinner that night and everything that'd happened here had taken a lot out of me. I needed nourishment!

Seraph was really far ahead of us, but as I tried to speed up to catch him, Jareth's hand caught my arm.

"You need to thank him for saving you Sam."

"I know, but I don't want to sound pitiful when I do it."

"Trust me; with the way he was acting in there, he won't think you're being pitiful."

"What do you mean?"

"He was angry that Solomon had ever touched you. He was acting like you were his and don't tell me you missed the look on his face when you said you had loved Solomon. And did you miss him blushing nearly as bad as you when you revealed what you'd been feeling in that courtyard, he apparently wanted you as bad as you wanted him. There's something between you two and you know it. Besides, he could have left you there when you fainted. So you need to go thank him for helping you. Now."

He shoved me down the stairs and I scowled back up at him. Then I took a deep breath and shook my shoulders out. I rarely thanked people outside of my family for anything. 

"Seraph, you need to wait up down there. We don't know where we're going and we're a lot more tired than you!"

As I expected he stopped on the next landing and turned to face me. I walked down to him and as we were waiting on Jareth, I cleared my throat. I looked him straight in the eyes and spoke. 

"I'd like to say thank you for protecting me earlier. I know you could have just left me there and you didn't so thank you." 

He studied me for a second and then answered; turning his head to face Jareth's approaching form as he did. 

"You're welcome. And I couldn't have left you there, not after I heard what you were saying. And especially after Solomon showed up. Your father would have killed me."

I was smiling slightly until he said the last part. He didn't care about me; all he wanted was to stay in dad's good graces. I frowned and then thought of something I hadn't done for a long time. Putting on a big smile, I turned to Jareth. 

"Jareth, come on I just thought of something. We need to Oz with Seraph. If we're going to live here then he needs to know how to Oz."

As I knew they would Jareth's steps quickened and as he reached the landing I started skipping down the stairs singing "We're off to see the wizard" at the top of my lungs.

---Seraph's POV---

"Does she do this often?"

"No, it's her safety mechanism. Something we came up with as kids. If she's in trouble or if she's uncomfortable she screams out that we need to Oz. If I'm in trouble or uncomfortable I start singing 'Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to work we go.' What'd you say to her when she thanked you, because that's obviously what upset her."

"I just said: you're welcome and that I couldn't have left her there because your father would've killed me."

"That's what did it."

"What'd I do?"

"You made it seem like you didn't care if she was taken by Solomon. Made it seem like you only cared about impressing our father."

"Oh, but that's not what I meant at all. I did care; do care if Solomon gets a hold of her."

I blushed; I'd just told her brother that I cared about her. Damn my big mouth!

"Don't be embarrassed Seraph, it seems like everyone but you two realize that you're already falling for one another. You know, she's not the type of girl to leave someone she loves. Plus it takes her a long time to trust people. But I can tell you right now that she already cares about you. Whether she realizes it or not. Just a word of advice."

I considered his words and let my gaze wander back down to the skipping girl. I was three years older than her having been taken in by father at the beginning of Sarah's reign, but she seemed wiser than her age and attitude conveyed. That attitude had already succeeded in making me want to throttle her, but it also made me want her all to myself. Gods I was turning into a lovesick puppy. I needed to stop. Women can't be trusted. 

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't think that she cares about me. She doesn't know me and she's only in this to save your brother."

"Not anymore she's not. She may lust after you. She may be duty bound to get our brother back. But she _needs_ a friend here to protect her. You have to be that friend. I performed that duty Aboveground but I don't know the Underground. You do. Having a friend down here is going to be what saves her from Solomon. Can you be that friend? Can you trust her? Can she trust you?"

I thought for a second. "I don't know, but I'll try."

"Good, now let's go get her before she hurts herself."

We took off after her. 

---Samantha's POV---

I knew that Jareth was giving Seraph a talking to and it made me smile and sing even louder. Everyone who got a pep talk from Jareth felt compelled to do what he said, it was part of his powers. 

I felt them coming after me and took off around a corner. I was going to scare them. Just as they rounded the corner, however, I heard Solomon's voice behind me. I whipped around and saw no one there. Then I heard him again to my right. I looked. No one there. 

"Jareth did you hear him? Did you hear his voice? Seraph did you hear him? He's here. I know it."

Everything went black.

---Seraph's POV---

I caught her before she hit the ground. She'd fainted again. She was light, and I could feel the lack of even the tiniest amount of body fat. I noticed that Jareth had the same bony look. They must not have been allowed to eat a lot at home. 

Jareth gave me a fearful look and placed hrs hand on her Forehead.

"You need to wake her up."

"You'll have to hold her." I passed her feather-light body over to Jareth and conjured a crystal. 

I placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it. I squeezed and it shattered in her hand, the magic taking effect immediately. I unconsciously kept a hold of her hand and as she slowly regained consciousness (I hadn't wanted her awakening to be as violent as the one father had induced), I began to trace circles on her palm with my thumb. 

"I fainted again didn't I?" 

"Yeah sis, you did. Luckily Seraph was here, he caught you and then used one of those crystals to wake you up."

She opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Thanks." Her eyes darted to her hand and her cheeks turned pink. I dropped her hand and became interested in the floor. 

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you down to the kitchen and feed you then I'll show you your rooms. Can you walk?"

She dropped her feet to the ground out and walked a few steps. "Yeah I think I ca…" her legs crumpled underneath her and I caught her again. Lifting her up bridal style, I looked at her. "No I can't walk thank you for catching me Seraph, would you like to carry me now too, seeing as you're the one constantly catching me."

Sarcasm dripped from every word, but it only made me laugh.

"I would love to carry the fainting princess."

She glared at me, but didn't make any attempt to remove herself from my arms. Jareth smiled knowingly and both of us scowled at him. 

"Jaclyn, I need you here right now!"

The small goblin appeared and bowed to us. 

"Your highnesses, what can I do for you?"

"Jareth, Samantha I'd like to introduce the head housekeeper to you, Jaclyn. Jaclyn, we need cook ready to fix us some dinner in the kitchen and two rooms for the twins on my floor."

"Will that be all, my lord?"

"Yes, thank you Jaclyn."

She nodded her head and disappeared. Samantha stared at the space Jaclyn had just occupied. 

"That's a goblin?"

"Yes, Jaclyn is a goblin. But she's the granddaughter of a former human." I began walking and explaining at the same time. "You see when a child is wished away, we get them. Fae love children and for the most part we put the children up for adoption by fae parents. Some of the children, however, are too traumatized to ever live normally so we erase their memories and turn them into goblins. Turning them into simpler creatures reduces the pain that their memories will cause them and makes their lives easier. Once they have goblin children of their own, though, some of their humanity is passed on. This makes the goblins calmer and more eloquent. You can always tell a full blooded goblin from a human convert because the little devils are absolutely wild, lovely little creatures, but wild nonetheless."

The twins listened to me intently. And I noticed that Samantha had even curled up closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I tried not to notice that this attention was making my skin tingle and kept on walking. 

---Jareth Jr.'s POV---

Neither of the idiots noticed the effect they had on the other. I hope Mom and Dad were coming up with a plan to save Samantha, because we'd have John back soon. Very soon, and that would spell trouble, because by then these two would be in love with each other, and Solomon would be more than willing to split them up, which would kill both of the idiots. 

I could use my powers to make the both of them more willing to accept the other, but I couldn't push them together. They'd only reject the influence and end up hating each other. 

I rubbed my hand over my face. This was going to be difficult.

---Samantha's POV---

My whole body was tingling from Seraph's touch. Thank God he didn't notice, or I would've died from embarrassment.

Tried to refocus my attention elsewhere, so I thought about the goblins and my future. If I succeeded in getting John back, I would become co-heir to the Goblin throne. My soul would become part of the Labyrinth and I would have to take care of the children who'd been wished away. 

I'd also automatically become next in line to the High Queen's throne that my mother was in line for. I wasn't stupid; the court would never accept a High King and Queen who weren't bonded. I also knew what it meant to be bonded in the fae's eyes. Solomon had made that perfectly clear as he attempted to rape me. I also had a sneaking suspicion that the only way to get him off my back was to be bonded to someone. 

I rested my head against Seraph's chest as my head swam with these thoughts. As soon as I did that, I felt Seraph tense up. I also started to hear whisperings. I felt something inside me break open and suddenly the whispering got louder. It took me a moment to focus, but when I did, I realized that they were people's thoughts. I heard Jareth arguing with himself about what to do with us two idiots. And I heard Seraph's silent battle to convince himself that his skin wasn't tingling because of my touch. 

I smiled evilly, Jareth was right. We were idiots. I decided to do something stupid and yet oh so fun at the same time. I closed my eyes and snuggled even closer to Seraph. 


	4. The trick and the door

---Seraph's POV---

I saw her start to doze off but thought nothing of it until she started stroking my stomach. I became even more tense than I thought I was before. I glanced down at her and realized she really was asleep. I tried to ignore the unconscious movements her fingers were making until they hit a spot and I moaned quietly. 

Luckily, I saw an end to my suffering as I kicked the kitchen door open. 

"Samantha," I shook her slightly in my arms, "if you want to eat you'd best wake up."

She opened one eye and then the other, realized where her hand was and jerked it away from me. I set her down on a stool, acting as if nothing had happened and walked up to a goblin that reached my waist in height. 

---Samantha's POV---

I smiled inwardly as I heard him moan. I was sure Jareth wouldn't have picked the sound up but I sure as hell did. That was a little trick I had to remember for later. He kicked a door open and shook me. 

"Samantha if you want to eat you'd best wake up."

I opened one eye and then the other and then pretended to notice what my hand had been doing and jerked it away. He set me on a stool and did an almost perfect job of acting as though nothing had happened. 

The goblin he walked up to was obviously female and obviously very angry. 

---Seraph's POV---

"Cook, don't tell me you're yelling at our poor defenseless little Sqeek again. I'll assign him somewhere else if he's that much trouble to you." 

She glared at me and shoved a wooden spoon into my chest. "Don't you start with me Princey; I'm not in the mood. Go ahead and reassign the little twit, I need someone competent working in here anyways."

"Cook, my dear, no one is competent in your eyes."

She glared at me again and I laughed. I reached down and the small goblin she'd been yelling at hopped onto my arm. 

"Jareth, Samantha, I'd like you to meet Cook, the only person competent enough to run this kitchen and her former assistant Sqeek (pronounced ski-ek). Cook, Sqeek, say hello to the King's long lost twin children."

They both said hello and Cook nodded her head. Sqeek hopped off my arm and ran over to Samantha. 

"Princess, I is Sqeek and I is going to help you. Anything you need Sqeek can get."

She smiled at the little furball. 

"Well Sqeek I'd love for you to help me, but I think you'd better get Seraph's permission first. I don't want to keep you from any more important duties you may need to do."

Both of them looked expectantly at me. And I gave a fake look of concentration. 

"Well, I may need Sqeek to do some important work later, but he can work for you for now."

Cook looked at me funny and dragged me down to her eye level by my shirtfront.

"She has to get through to your heart and save her baby brother doesn't she?"

"How did you…." 

"Don't interrupt me. Now, I'd go ahead and admit that she's won. _Give her the child_. You two are going to have bigger problems soon if my feelings about this girl are right. I also have a feeling that the next time I see her, you'll be _together_."

Cook and Jaclyn were the only goblins besides Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus that I took seriously if they had an opinion I'd listen to it, because they were usually right. 

She released me and I noticed Jareth looking at me funny. 

"Alright, now that I've fully scolded his Princelyness, what would you dears like to eat?"

Jareth switched his attention to the goblin. "What can you make?"

Samantha's answer was different. "Surprise me; I'm so hungry I could eat labyrinth lichen."

Cook smiled and started bustling around. I sat next to Samantha at the counter and watched the goblin cook. 

Within minutes, three steaming bowls were set in front of us; I recognized my favorite dish and laughed as the other two looked at it fearfully.

"Go ahead and eat it, it may look gross but I promise it's delicious." 

I started slowly eating the triple fried peach cobbler in front of me, savoring every bite as the other two tentatively took bites. 

Jareth was the first to go for a second bite. I looked at Samantha expectantly and found she was still chewing. The look on her face was one of pure bliss and I found myself wishing that she'd have that look while lying beneath me. I shook the thought from my head and found that Samantha's cheeks were beet red and she was shoveling the food into her mouth as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. 

"Jareth does she usually do this to her food."

He looked at his sister and shook his head. 

"No, this is her being well behaved with her food. Usually she doesn't chew, she just swallows the food whole."

We laughed and she paused long enough to shoot both of us a glare and smile at Cook before she dug back in. 

Less than a minute later, Cook was placing another bowl in front of her. I shook my head and continued to eat.

I thought about what Cook had said. I glanced at Samantha out of the corner of my eye. I knew that there was something going on. It seemed as though every time a Williams girl came to the Underground they snagged themselves a royal fae in less than a day. Granted that father had fallen in love with Sarah long before she met him, because he'd heard her love of his story. I was different, I'd felt something the moment I laid eyes on Samantha the night before in her home. I couldn't figure it out at the time and was instantly attracted to her hatred of me. When Solomon appeared, I felt like I must protect her. This was turning into some kind of fairy tale. I didn't want to love Samantha; I didn't want to disappoint her. I couldn't love after what Nina had done to me. 

Suddenly I heard a spoon clatter. I looked to my left and found Samantha staring intently at her bowl. She looked askance at me and in that moment, I knew she'd just read my thoughts. I blushed crimson and paid absolute attention to my food. We were discussing this new power later. 

---Samantha's POV---

I listened to Jareth's thoughts and found them boring so I switched to Sqeek's, which gave me a headache. I finally decided to read Seraph's and heard him thinking about me. I kept on eating as though I wasn't paying attention, but when I heard that he didn't want to disappoint me because of some other woman I dropped my spoon.

I glanced at him; he blushed crimson and turned his attention to his plate. I realized he knew I'd read his thoughts and blushed as well. Jareth and Cook looked at us confused but I just smiled and continued eating knowing that I was going to be pestered about this later. 

A few minutes later, we'd all finished. I'd managed to polish away four bowls of the cobbler, as Cook had finally told me what it was. Seraph only ate one bowl, and Jareth ate two. I laughed when Sqeek hopped onto my shoulder and got off my stool. I tried walking around the room and stumbled. 

Seraph was instantly at my side, but I waved him away and placed Sqeek on the floor. I kept on taking small steps until I found that I could walk steadily on my own. 

I smirked at my brother and Seraph and started skipping around and jumping up and down. 

---Seraph's POV---

I watched Samantha act like a fool and couldn't help but smile. Then I noticed that she was going to trip and blinked to her side, catching her just as her foot connected with the chair leg that would have sent her flying. 

She looked up at me and if Jareth hadn't cleared his throat, I would have kissed her. I instantly regretted not doing it and I knew that she'd heard that thought as she blushed, but I didn't stop staring at her as she walked over to Cook and hugged her. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Thank you for an absolutely wonderful meal. If everything you make is as delicious as that, I'll be spending all of my time down here."

"You're welcome dearie, just don't you forget that I want to see little fae children running around here. I expect a wedding soon." 

Samantha blushed at the comment, but I just continued staring at her a small smile now playing on my lips. 

---Sarah's POV---

I sighed contentedly as I rested my head back on the pillow. I'd missed this man more than I ever thought possible. In twenty-three years, he'd been the only one able to make me hunger for him with just a look or kiss. 

After all this time I thought he would've found some beautiful fae woman to fill my place, but he didn't he kept my throne vacant and waited. I knew the moment we appeared in the castle that he hadn't replaced me, because all of the powers the guardians granted to me as Queen flowed right back into my body. I also knew that my baby was being held by the guardians just as Toby had been held twenty-three years ago. Yes, Jareth had possession of him, but if I hadn't beaten the labyrinth, it would have been the guardians who kept him. 

Jareth and I, and now Seraph and the children, were their physical manifestations. The guardians inhabited the rulers of the kingdom and granted them with the powers needed to take care of the goblins and the children. This made the Goblin Kingdom the most important of the five kingdoms of the Seelie Court, as our kingdom was the only one with a direct link to the Aboveground. My children had been born with the potential to have the guardians inhabit them but I thought that without exposure to the fae or the Underground this'd never happen. Unfortunately, the fae found Samantha and brought her powers to life. And during her confrontation with Solomon, Jareth's had also been awakened. It was inevitable now for their powers to develop. 

Jareth's lips distracted me from my thoughts and I moaned as he nipped at a soft spot on my neck. 

"Did I succeed in keeping you from whatever nasty thing you were thinking about my love?"

"Yes, yes you did." I pulled his face up to mine. "And don't stop. You've only made up for those five years of nightmares."

He smiled at me and a growl escaped his throat as his lips crashed down on mine. All thought was driven from my mind for the rest of the night. 

---Seraph's POV---

Jareth and I thanked Cook and Jaclyn appeared at the kitchen door. 

"Your highnesses rooms are ready." 

I smiled and dismissed her. 

"Alright, since we don't want Princess clumsy tripping up the stairs we'll take the fast way to our rooms."

I placed a hand on both their shoulders and transported us to the top floor. I knew which rooms Jaclyn would've picked for the twins and led them down the hall. 

I stopped at the first door we passed. 

"If either of you need me for any reason, this is my room." I pointed across the hall. "That is your room Jareth." He opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as he closed the door, I grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her a few feet down the hallway. "This is your room. Go on go inside. If it doesn't meet with your approval, call for Jaclyn she will appear and fix everything." I watched as she carefully walked inside and then turned towards my room. 

I closed my door behind me and then dropped onto my bed. I closed my eyes for a few moments and then opened them at the sound of a door creaking open. 

---Samantha's POV---

I walked inside and gasped, the room was beautiful. There was a huge four-poster bed covered in black silk sheets and big fluffy black silk covered pillows. I had my own sitting area and behind a pair of opaque black curtains was a beautiful balcony overlooking the Labyrinth. I noticed three doors set into the wall next to my bed and went to test all of them. The first opened into a bathroom as big as my room Aboveground had been. The second opened into a closet that was only slightly smaller than the bathroom and filled with beautiful dresses. I went to try the third and for some strange reason felt Seraph's presence behind it. Shrugging it off, I opened the door. 

I stepped across the threshold to find Seraph staring at me from his bed. His room was like a mirror image of my own, except with a more masculine feel to it. Something I had not noticed when I was in here before. 

"Where'd that door come from? That door should not be there. Jaclyn!"

The goblin appeared in between Seraph and I and glanced at me. 

"Yes, your highness?"

"Why is there a door that connects mine and the Princess' rooms?"

"I placed it there after having a conversation with Cook. It seems that the door is needed…by both of you."

Seraph glared at her. 

"I can assure you it is not necessary to have a door connecting our rooms. And I'm sure the King and Queen would not be pleased to learn of its existence."

He opened his mouth to call my parents and Jaclyn cut him off. 

"I would not be doing that your majesty."

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm sure that your highnesses would not like to see the King and Queen appearing before you naked."

I blanched and Seraph's eyes popped out of their sockets. 

"Excuse me Jaclyn," I spoke, "but how long have they been at it exactly?"

Seraph looked at me questioningly.

"Since they left the Prince's room your majesty."

I shook my head. 

"I can never leave that woman alone with a good looking man. So much for no more siblings."

Seraph tried hard to hold back laughter.

"I wouldn't worry about children being conceived your majesty, your parents already have four possible heirs, even if two of them are not fully blood related. The guardians will not allow more than four heirs. If that is all, then I will leave you, your majesties." 

The goblin disappeared. I glanced up at Seraph, who was still trying not to laugh. 

"I know you have questions for me, but let me ask my question first please."

His face became completely serious.


	5. Questions and Answers

---Samantha's POV---

His grey eyes locked onto my mismatched ones. 

"Go ahead."

"Who are the guardians?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then stood up.

"What's your idea of the most comfortable chair?"

"Huh? What does that have to do with my question?"

"You'll see."

I shot a confused look at him. 

"I never really thought about it before. Hmmm… a big orange leather reclining chair with cup holders and a foot rest sounds great."

He laughed and conjured a crystal. I watched as he did some fancy trick with it and suddenly two chairs appeared. 

---Seraph's POV---

When she saw my choice of chair, she laughed. 

"What's so funny? It's just a beanbag chair. What do you have something against beanbags?"

"Oh, it's nothing against beanbag chairs. I just never pictured you as the beanbag type. The chair I thought you'd pick would've been some stiff wing backed chair straight out of a medieval castle. Instead there's the chair that doesn't even count as a chair."

"Are you going to babble about chairs or let me answer your question? Now sit down please."

"Jeez, who crawled up your butt?" 

She sat down and looked at me innocently. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"The guardians are the spirits of the labyrinth. They guide and protect all those who hold the Goblin throne."

"Ok, still doesn't explain what they have to do with me."

"You are the Goblin Princess. The first born of the King and Queen"

"Still don't understand."

"That's because you won't let me finish! There are six guardians. They inhabit the bodies of Goblin royalty, which cannot have more than six members, but is allowed to have fewer. Our family is an example. Until John was born, the family was one person short, so you, as the first-born, were gifted with a second guardian."

"So I have some mystical being living in me? That's freaky."

I chuckled and didn't fight the eye roll. 

"I'm not done. The guardians are old, far older than even their first Goblin Queen who was great, great, great grandmother to Oberon, your grandfather. They have almost unlimited powers, both above and below. This comes from being the only direct links to both worlds that can pass without consequence, a power they share with only the High King, High Queen, and our family. Should the Unseelie gain power here, however, they would use the guardian's powers to destroy both worlds. That's why Solomon tried to get you to love him. He would have bonded with you and used both you and any heirs you produced with him to take over the Goblin Kingdom and the High throne. Also, if the bonding had been willing he would have been granted the second guardian you possessed. Yet, untrained as you are, and that is something I intend to rectify personally, you banished him. Now he must try to get an heir out of you through trickery."

"So that bastard wasn't only using me for revenge like he said. He was going to force me to watch him destroy everything I ever loved. This so makes me feel good about myself."

"Well if it makes you feel better, John possesses the last guardian now. And the guardians will only recognize a bonding if it is completely consentual. You have to wish for it with your whole heart, if you don't then they wouldn't even accept heirs produced. The guardians must approve all additions to the royal family." 

"That helps. And I can guarantee that nothing between Solomon and I would ever be consentual."

I smiled and for some reason I felt very happy about knowing she'd never allow a man like him to touch her. 

"Don't just worry about him though. There are others that would go after your brothers instead."

"Ok, Jareth I can understand, but John? He's just a baby. He's not even fae. Why would they come after him?"

"He won't remain a baby forever and besides he is fae."

"No, because then my mom would have to be fae."

"She's not completely fae. You see the High Queen Tatiana, Father's stepmother, is just as faithful as Oberon. Sarah is a byproduct of her most recent affair, which occurred about 50 years ago. Your grandmother, Linda, is half fae."

---Samantha's POV---

I gaped at him. 

"You mean I'm doubly descended from royalty? This place is messed up, so completely fucking messed up."

"Believe me I know."

I looked at him and noticed he looked troubled. 

"Seraph, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I have one last question, which will lead you into questions of your own," I looked intently down at my dangling feet, "Who is Nina?"

He winced, but looked up at me and the familiar heat of his eyes comforted me. I wondered why I could feel his eyes on me. He looked genuinely miserable and I felt the loneliness creeping in on him. I slipped out of my chair and sat next to him on the beanbag, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. 

I could tell both of us were desperately trying to ignore the feelings that touch created. 

"She was the first woman I ever loved." I winced at the last word.

"Two years ago, a fae woman appeared at the castle. Father introduced her as the daughter of some random nobleman. She was beautiful and I was instantly attracted to her. Within a few months, I knew I was in love. On the day, I was going to propose to her, I returned to the castle after visiting the High King for his permission. When I opened the doors to the throne room, I found Nina crouching over father, whom she'd drugged. She was going to kill him. I ripped her away and noticed that her eyes were black, the mark of an Unseelie."

I cinched my arms tighter around him and sensed the loneliness disappearing. 

"I revived father and the two of us threw her out of the kingdom, I couldn't bear to kill her even though father wanted to. The labyrinth hadn't been able to keep her out because of the state father was in. As long as his heart remained broken, anybody could get in. But, if you look out that window, you'll notice that the labyrinth is healing itself. A job made easier by the presence of all six guardians."

"Oh shut up about the guardians. I'm sorry about Nina, Seraph. I promise that if I ever see her I'll beat the shit out of her for you. It's the least I can do after today. I mean not many people would protect me from Solomon and then consent to carrying my lame ass around all day. Thank you."

He turned his head and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. 

"No, thank you. I hadn't ever felt comfortable enough to tell anyone that story. You helped me; we're even. Although I would enjoy watching you beat her up, she deserves it."

I returned the smile he'd just given me. 

We sat there for a moment looking at each other and just as I thought I was going to kiss him, he turned his head and spoke.

"All right, now that I've spilled my dirty little secrets, time for you to explain what happened today in the kitchen."

I panicked and wondered how much I should reveal. 

"Well when you were carrying me down the stairs, I started hearing these whispers. I thought it was you and Jareth speaking, but you weren't. I shrugged it off and dozed off. When you sat me down, I heard them again. This time, though, I focused and realized that I was listening to Jareth's thoughts, which are really boring by the way." He grinned. 

I started to continue, but blushed and unwrapped my arms from around him, instead wrapping them around me. 

"Then I started listening to your thoughts." I blushed even harder here. "I caught the tail end of a thought about me lying beneath you and tuned you out. I focused on Sqeek for a minute, but found that I wanted to know what else you were thinking. That's when I heard the whole thing about you not wanting to disappoint me, because you thought you couldn't love after Nina."

I pulled my knees up and bent my head so Seraph couldn't see how red I was. 

"I figured as much, it seems as though the fae powers you inherited are being awakened because of your presence in the Underground."

I breathed a sigh of relief that he was still being distant with his responses. 

I raised my head up and found that he was lying back, staring at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head. His cheeks were just as red as mine were. 

"Does this mean that I'm going to be getting more? I know already that I can control crystals, they're what Jareth and I conjured to get rid of Solomon."

He glanced at me and I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't identify.

"I believe you will. As for the crystals, I expected you to have inherited that power. You're the first-born and if I weren't here, you'd be the heir. Only the heir and the king can control crystals. Since you're the blood heir that means you get them too."

"You said you were going to fix the problem of my being untrained; does that mean you're going to train me with crystals too?"

That caused him to roll over. I couldn't help but admire the man in front of me and was happy that my cheeks were still red. Finally, I locked eyes with him. 

"If you'd like. Right now, however, you are going to bed. If I'm going to train you, you are getting up with the sun." 

I grimaced. 

"You'd better find a way to have coffee waiting then, I'm not a morning person."

I stood up and walked toward the connecting door. 

"Thanks again Seraph. And I'm sorry I was being such a bitch earlier. I didn't mean it."

"You're welcome and thanks to you again as well. And I'm sorry for being a bastard earlier. I too didn't mean it."

I nodded and stepped over the threshold.

---Seraph's POV---

I watched her step into the room, but suddenly her head popped back through the door. 

"Oh, since you're training me. I'm going to help you get rid of that whole formal language thing you've got going on. You are going to sound like a true American by the time I'm through with you."

She disappeared and the door closed. I laughed and shook my head. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


	6. Nightmares and Training

---Seraph's POV---

I had gone to sleep shortly after Samantha left my room.

Now I was awake and rushing towards her room because she was screaming bloody murder. The door between our rooms opened of its own volition as I neared it and I stormed into Samantha's room. 

I found her screaming and thrashing about on her bed. Without thinking, I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, terrified that something horrible was happening to her. 

Samantha was still thrashing about, but had stopped screaming. I was stroking her hair and telling her to calm down. 

Finally, she did and I stood up to go back to my room. I thought she was sound asleep. I was wrong.

"Seraph, what happened?"

I turned back around and looked at her. My heart squeezed painfully when I saw the terror in her eyes.

"You had a nightmare and I came in and calmed you down. It's all right now, you can go back to sleep." 

She nodded her head. "Thank you. I used to get night terrors all the time and it wasn't until I found something scarier in the waking world that they stopped. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's all right. Just call me if you need me, I'll leave the door open."

I walked back into my room and crawled into bed. The door remained open, without a prop. A few minutes later, I saw a shadow appear in the door. It walked over to my bed. 

"Seraph, I'm scared still, can I stay in here tonight?"

I gazed at her face and found that the moonlight made her more beautiful. I nodded my head and pulled the blankets back. She climbed in and was asleep in seconds. I watched her for a few minutes before falling asleep myself. 

---Samantha's POV---

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I went to stretch, but found an arm wrapped around my waist. I freaked out for a second before I remembered what had happened last night. I shifted around so that I was facing Seraph and looked at him. 

He was absolutely beautiful, handsome just didn't work here, and he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He didn't have the serious look that he wore during the day and I traced my finger over his jaw. 

"You know, touching someone while they're dead asleep is not a very nice thing to do."

His voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. 

"You scared me. Jeez, I was trying to wake you up. I have to go to the bathroom and your arm is preventing me from doing that."

He opened one eye. 

"I told you, you'd be up at dawn, but after last night I find that I'm quite tired. So if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

He pulled me closer and I became painfully aware that he was only wearing a pair of green silk boxers. I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp, now noticing just how muscular he really was.

"Seraph let me go."

"Squirming is not going to help you. I'm stronger than you Samantha. You are not going anywhere."

I found my face pressed even closer to his chest. Then I remembered the spot I tickled the day before. I let my fingers trail over the spot and felt his grip on me relax. I kept doing it until I got a moan out of him that was accompanied by his arms going lax. 

I jumped off the bed and laughed triumphantly. 

"I knew you read my thoughts on the stairs. You weren't asleep you little chit. You were doing that just to mess with me weren't you?"

I smiled at him.

"Maybe, but if you'll excuse me I must go pee." I took off through the door and it closed behind me. 

---Seraph's POV---

Again, I watched her disappear through that door. I heard the bath running. 

I stared at the door for a moment and thought about what had just happened. I realized that, whether I liked it or not, I was falling for her, just like I had with Nina. 

But I was scared. I knew that Solomon wasn't going to stop until he got her and I felt obligated to protect her. 

She had already stolen my heart. Damn the Williams women charm. I got off my bed and walked into my own bathroom, knowing that I'd be dressed and ready long before Samantha.

---Samantha's POV---

I took a bath and returned to my room. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I was too tired the night before to properly admire everything in that closet. 

There were clothes that obviously came from my house Above and some new things to go with them. Then there were dresses that I'd only dreamed about. 

"Jaclyn!"

The little goblin woman appeared in front of me. 

"Is there something you need your highness?"

"Only to thank you for being an amazing person. These clothes are beautiful. I think I might need some help getting into the dresses though." 

I heard Seraph knock on the connecting door. 

"Just a second!" 

I threw on my favorite t-shirt from home and a pair of shorts. 

"Come in!"

The door opened. 

"Where are you?"

"In my freaking amazing closet!"

"Oh, is it safe for me to come in there?"

"Yes, Jaclyn's in here and I have clothes on."

He walked in. 

"Good morning Jaclyn, I hope she isn't driving you mad."

"I am fine your highness. Although, the king wishes to have breakfast in the blue dining room this morning. I will send Janice up to help the princess get dressed." 

She bowed and popped out just as I yelled thank you again. As quickly as she disappeared another goblin appeared. 

"Highnesses, I'm Janice. What can I do for you?"

I looked at Seraph.

"How dirty am I going to get during training?"

"Very, very dirty. I have to take you on a tour of the Labyrinth."

"What about Jareth?"

"Father will handle his training. It is tradition for all sons to be trained by their fathers."

"Ok, but what about daughters?"

"Typically the queen would handle your training, but Sarah needs a refresher course herself and will probably get it from father. Therefore, I am going to train you."

I nodded and turned back to the goblin. 

"Alright, I think I'll wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt if I'm getting dirty. I don't want to ruin one of these beautiful dresses."

"Will you need my help dressing, princess?"

"Nope I got it. Thank you."

She bowed and popped out. 

"Wait, Seraph, how hot does it get here?"

"Well it is high summer here, so it will be very hot today."

"Shorts it is then." I grabbed the clothes off the shelf and headed off to the bathroom. 

"Oh no you don't I am hungry Samantha."

He snapped his fingers and I found the clothes on my body.

"That is so a trick I need to learn. Come on I'm hungry too."

"Wait, there's something I need to give you."

I looked at him and he held a crystal out to me.

"What is it, all my dreams come true?"

"Something like that."

I grabbed it and stared into it.

"John! Seraph, how do I get him out of here?"

The look he gave me made me melt. Why, I don't know.

"Crush it between your hands. It will not hurt him."

I did as he told and crushed the crystal. It disintegrated and I gasped. John had appeared on my bed. He was sitting there smiling at me with his arms stretched out.

"John! Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I sent you away. But guess what, you know that story about the Goblin King?"

He giggled and I picked him up. 

"Well, the king is real, and guess what? Mommy's his Queen that makes you a prince. I hope you were okay wherever the guardians had you."

I looked at Seraph as John giggled and clapped in my arms. 

"Thank you, but how did you get him?"

"I consider you a friend, Samantha, a friend that I love dearly. Therefore, I was able to pull him out of my Labyrinth."

He smiled at me and my heart skipped again. 

"Thank you Seraph. Now let's get downstairs I have to hand John over to my mom or she's going to throw a fit."

He nodded and placed an arm around my waist. We appeared in a blue room that was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. 

---Seraph's POV---

Neither of us moved and I became painfully aware of the tiny amount of clothing Samantha was wearing. The fitted t-shirt that read 'Blondes always have more fun," and the very short jean shorts. I wanted to kiss her and started to lean in to do so when father opened the dining room door. I stepped away from her and bent my head in his direction as a greeting. 

He went to say something when Sarah appeared beside him. She saw John in Samantha's arms and screamed. 

"John! My baby!"

The next thing I knew, Jareth walked in and joined father and Sarah at Samantha's side. Finally, Sarah thought to take John out of Samantha's arms. She smiled at her mother then turned to me. I pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. I sat next to her. 

Sarah sat down in the chair father pulled out for her and then both he and Jareth sat down. Goblins appeared and placed trays of food on the table. Without hesitation, father and Samantha each loaded up their plates and began eating. 

I grinned when I saw Jareth and Sarah's disgusted looks. 

"She's been eating like that since she was a baby; I had forgotten that you ate the same way Jareth. Like father, like daughter I guess. She looks like you and acts like you."

Both of them paused with forks halfway to their mouths and looked around. They smiled at each other and then went back to eating. I laughed as Sarah and Jareth sighed and began to eat as well. 

---Samantha's POV---

Breakfast was spent listening to my mom make comments on how atrocious mine and dad's eating style was and watching John play with his food. I could tell everyone wanted to ask how I'd managed to get John back, but no one did. 

Finally, I finished eating and stood up to leave. I couldn't take the suspense; I had no patience and couldn't wait on them to ask the question. 

"Samantha, stop. How did you get him back?"

I looked at my mother, then Seraph. I sighed and sat down. 

"I became Seraph's friend. Friends have a place in each other's hearts. I love him as a friend and vice versa. It's not a romantic love, but it's still love. Therefore, the guardians couldn't hold John anymore so Seraph was able to hand him over. End of story."

"So what happened last night to make you friends?"

I glared at my twin. He was of course grinning like the idiot he was. I kicked him under the table and then glanced at Seraph, whose jaw was clenched slightly. 

"Nothing, we just talked. Then I had a nightmare and Seraph took care of me."

My mom freaked out. 

"Another one Samantha. I thought they had stopped."

"They never stopped mom. I just found some things in the waking world to be more scared of, named Daniel and Solomon. You know the nightmares only happened when something bad was on its way."

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry, both of you. I never should have allowed you two to go through what you did. I'm so, so sorry."

Jareth hugged her and I grasped her hand across the table. 

"It's ok, mom, you didn't know. If anything, we were protecting John from him. Daniel hated him."

"Yeah mom. Everything's alright, it's all over now."

She smiled at us and then down at the giggling John. Dad and Seraph looked at us. I saw hurt in Dad's eyes, ever though his Face remained as stoic as ever, and Seraph looked upset. 

"Dad, thanks for bringing us down here. I know you didn't have to allow me a chance to retrieve John. And Seraph, thank you for everything."

I smiled at both of them and hugged my dad. It still felt weird referring to him as my dad. I'd been searching for him my whole life. And now in less than a day I'd found my dad, a home, and a best friend. 

---Seraph's POV---

I looked at all of them. A mix of happiness and loneliness filled me as I saw how close they were. Samantha looked at father and I. 

"Dad, thanks for bringing us down here. I know you didn't have to allow me a chance to retrieve John. And Seraph, thank you for everything."

She hugged father. Then walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"We have to get going. Seraph promised me a tour of the Labyrinth and some training."

Father smiled at us. "Be careful you two. Some of the defenses will still be shaky. If you sense Solomon, come back here immediately don't stop to fight him."

We both nodded our heads in understanding and then I led Samantha out of the dining room. We passed through the throne room and out the back doors into the Goblin City. It was bustling with activity this time of morning and I heard Samantha gasp at the sight. 

"I didn't know that it would be so full. I thought most of the goblins lived in the Labyrinth itself."

"They do, these are just the inhabitants and whatever merchants have traveled in from all over the kingdom, which is not completely covered by the Labyrinth by the way."

"Wow, they're absolutely amazing. I've never seen anything like them. Why are they so little?"

"Perfect baby stealing size. They get bigger according to the job they were originally bred for. No one has ever been able to control them like father has. They trust him implicitly. Ludo is the biggest goblin in the kingdom. His tribe lives outside the Labyrinth. I used to visit them all the time growing up. Hoggle's oubliette and Ludo's camp were like substitute homes for me. Sir Didymus would always accompany me to whichever place I wanted to visit. He was my protection detail until I was 12 years old. Those three, Jaclyn, and Cook were the only friends I made, until you and your brother showed up. Now I have some people that are younger than 4000 to talk to."

She laughed at the last comment. Suddenly a ball of fur came flying at us out of an alleyway. 

"Princess, Sqeek is happy to see you. Can Sqeek come with Princess today?"

Both of us smiled at the tiny goblin. Samantha picked him up and put him on her shoulder. 

"I don't see why not. You're very welcome to join us Sqeek. Oh and call me Samantha ok?"

"Sqeek call Princess Samantha if that is what Samantha wants."

I laughed at the creature. 

"Let's go you two. We're going to go visit Hoggle." 

I set off through the gates into the junkyard greeting Agnes as I passed. Samantha looked in awe at everything around her, squealing like an idiot when she saw something she recognized from Sarah's story. Finally, I had enough of the high-pitched noise. 

"Samantha, could you please stop doing that. I think my eardrums are going to burst."

"Leave me alone. I've never seen a place more beautiful than this. I tend to squeal when happy. Quit being a butthead just because you're used to this place."

I laughed at her.

"You are one weird woman, Samantha. Now, stay close to me through here, it's easy to get lost. Or to fall into the different traps." I offered her my hand to make the point.

She stuck her tongue out at me, but took my hand anyways. 

"Sqeek is happy. Sqeek is going to see Uncle Hoggle. Uncle Hoggle give Sqeek treat."

"Alright, Samantha we're going down the shaft of hands. If any of them get fresh and try to grab you inappropriately, remind them that you're the princess. They'll leave you alone after that."

"Gotcha, Sqeek hold on tight."

I released her hand and stepped forward, dropping down almost immediately as the trapdoor opened up. 

"Hello hands, will you help me down into the oubliette? And be careful with the woman, she's never been here before. Don't touch her inappropriately either or I'll have you transported to the uninhabited part of the Labyrinth."

"Yes your highness."

"He chose down!"

I dropped to the oubliette and heard Samantha yelling at the hands a second later. Then she landed in front of me. Sqeek was clinging to her tightly. She stood up and pulled him off her shoulder. 

"Why did they drop you?"

"I told them I was the princess and to keep their hands to themselves. They took it literally."

I laughed and heard Hoggle shuffling around. 

"Hoggle, I brought the princess and Sqeek. I figured you'd want to meet her since I know she didn't get to talk to you yesterday. Are you looking for that damned candle again? Here."

I conjured a crystal and set it on the table I knew to be standing next to me. It lit the whole oubliette up. 

"I'm not incapable Seraph. You should know better than to try to prove that by now. Oh well, you're scary so I'll forgive you. Ah, Princess Samantha. I was wondering where you disappeared to yesterday, but word has it that you went to find this brat. Tell me, did you kiss him again?"

I groaned and felt my cheeks heat up. I should have known Hoggle would have brought that up. I saw that Samantha was blushing too. 

"No I didn't. Besides, Seraph and I are just friends. I only kissed him once to mess with his mind; we weren't friends then. Tell me Hoggle, how's the Labyrinth doing now that all six guardians are back?"

Hoggle glanced at me and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You got the baby back? You beat Seraph's Labyrinth?"

"Yeah, we're friends. Friends have places in their hearts for each other. Different kind of love, but still love. So I got John back. But you didn't answer my question."

"Sorry forgive an old goblin. The Labyrinth is quickly returning to its old self. I haven't seen so much green here since your mother first arrived. How old are you? You have to be at least 17."

"My twin brother and I are going to be 18 on Halloween. Thanks for being so nice to me."

She hugged him. He handed Sqeek a treat and patted his favorite nephew on the head. 

"Seraph, I expect you to bring her here a lot. At least until she knows her way around. Then you can visit me alone dear. I'm afraid my 4500 years are finally catching up with me."

"Can you not come live in the castle? I'm sure mom would love to have you there. Besides you'd get to see the baby too."

"I'll think about it. The Gods know Callena world love it."

"Who's Callena?"

"My wife. Now run along you two. Oh and Seraph, watch this one. I can tell she has a bad habit of falling for her friends."

Both of us blushed and I transported us outside the tunnel of false alarms. For the next few hours I led Samantha around the Labyrinth, explaining that the guardian within her would never let her get lost The fierys loved her and it took all of my patience to explain to them that neither of our heads would come off. 

Finally, I led her to a part of the Labyrinth only I knew about. I used it as my training ground. 

"This is a secret place. Not even father knows about it. I used to use it as a hideout and now as a place to think. It has always doubled as a training area too. Sqeek, do me a favor and go sit on that rock. If something comes flying at you, run."

"Sqeek understands; he will run if things fly."

---Samantha's POV---

I loved this place. I really did belong here. I watched as Sqeek bounded across the small field we stood in. There was only one entrance and I guess it served as a dead end in the Labyrinth. Seraph said he'd been coming here for a long time. It made me happy to think I was the only one he'd shared this place with. He trusted me and, despite myself, I found that I was beginning to trust him too. This was weird because the only people I'd ever trusted in my life were Jareth and my mom. 

"Samantha, are you alive in there?"

"Yeah, just thinking is all. So what am I learning first?"

"What do you want to learn?"

"Dad can turn into an owl right?"

"Yes, all Goblin royalty can turn into the bird that fits their soul."

"Oh, cool. Wait, what can you and my mom turn into?"

He hesitated for some reason before answering. 

"Your mother can turn into a brown owl that complements father. I can turn into a Bald Eagle." 

"Can you show me how to do it?"

"Close your eyes and imagine each part of your body has become the part of a bird. If you have to talk to me just think."

I did as he said. 

"Open your eyes Samantha."

I did and found that I was sitting on the ground. I took flight and spent the next twenty minutes avoiding Seraph's Bald Eagle shape. I flew over a pond near the edge of the Labyrinth and saw that I was a Bald Eagle, too. Finally, I returned to Seraph's "secret spot" and willed myself to return to normal. 

"That was so cool Seraph. What else can I do?"

For the next six hours, I worked on mastering invisibility and the crystals. It took me a long time with the crystals because I couldn't get the technique right. We sent Sqeek home after he fell asleep for the tenth time. I also learned that my telepathic abilities were very rare amongst the fae. Only a handful of people could do it, Seraph and Tatiana included. 

"Does that mean that you had to learn all your mental tricks from her?"

"Yes, it does. I was her best student, but she doesn't like me. She says I'm too much like father. She's like an aunt to father. They love each other, but both think the other is crazy. She thinks he's too immature, disrespectful, and obsessive. He thinks she's too uptight, hypocritical, and quick-tempered." 

"Sounds like me and Jareth. I love my twin but he's like the mirror of Tatiana. Except for the quick-tempered part. I swear the child has the patience of ten saints. Lord knows I've done enough over the years to test the patience of one saint."

"I can believe that. You don't exactly seem like the type to follow the rules."

"I'm not. So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Physical training and all the mental tricks I can think of. Telepathy only goes so far. There's still telekinesis, pyrokinesis, mind control, teleport, and a few others. So how do you want to get back to the castle? Walk, fly, or teleport?"

I smiled at him.

"What do you think?"

The next instant I was airborne. Seraph was right on my tailfeathers.

'Hey Seraph, can you open the castle doors as a bird?'

'Yeah why?'

'I say we scare the crap out of the parents and Jareth.'

'Fine with me.'

---Seraph's POV---

We arrived at the castle and felt everyone's presence gathered in the blue dining room again. I opened the doors and guided Samantha through the castle. Then I forced the dining room doors open and both of us landed right behind father's chair. He jumped. Samantha and I started laughing and had to lean up against each other to keep from falling over. 

"Oh no, she's got another one converted to her evil ways."

"Shut up Jareth, I'm not evil. Am I Mom?"

"No sweetie you're not evil, you're just disturbed."

I laughed even harder as Samantha glared at her mother. 

"Seraph I wouldn't laugh at that comment. You are the exact same way."

This time I glared at father while Samantha laughed. 

"That wasn't funny dad."

Everyone gasped. 

"What?"

Jareth answered.

"You called him 'dad' instead of 'father.'"

"You're point?"

"He means that you've been hanging around me too much. Jareth thinks I'm insane and vice versa. Remember the conversation we had a few minutes ago? Here's where it comes into play."

We started laughing again. Sarah shook her head and returned to making John eat. Dad eyed the two of us and Jareth just smiled. 

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Trust you to only think about food."

"Shut up you made me work all day. Therefore I am hungry. Or do you not remember making me skip lunch?"

I rolled my eyes. I had suggested stopping for lunch but she was too absorbed with the crystals she was juggling at the time to hear me. Then when she'd managed to shatter all of them an hour later I wouldn't let her eat, claiming she should have eaten when I offered. 

"I remember that you were distracted by shiny things to care about the fact that there was food in front of your face."

"Hey I was practicing like you told me to."

"No you were juggling like I told you not to."

"Liar."

"I don't lie; I just refrain from telling the whole truth."

"Deceiver then."

"I can handle that."

"Hey guess what."

"What?"

"I taught you something today without you realizing it."

"What would that be?"

"You're speaking like a normal person now."

"What? I spoke normally before."

"No you spoke like you had the manners stick shoved up your…"

A green bean hit her in the forehead. I fell backwards out of my chair laughing. 

"Mom that wasn't funny. It's not like John would have understood me anyways. And you, on the floor there, quit laughing or I'm going to dump the gravy on you."

"You got hit in the face by a green bean. That was great!"

I couldn't stop laughing. So the next second I was covered in warm, gooey gravy. 

"Ugh, that's nasty. Fine I'm putting the mashed potatoes in your hair and giving you a hug."

She bolted out the door as I grabbed the bowl of cheesy mashed potatoes. 

"Sarah, dad, Jareth, if you don't mind I'm excusing myself to go torture Samantha."

I didn't wait for a reaction before I took off after Samantha. 


	7. Dancing and Confessions

---Jareth Sr.'s POV---

I looked at my son and wife. 

"Does Samantha do this often?"

"Yes, our daughter is a very provocative and sarcastic woman. Does Seraph ever do things like this?"

"No, not even when that horrible witch Nina was here did he ever behave like this. He's always been very reserved and distant. Even with me."

"I told the both of you how they were acting. And now do you believe me about where they slept last night, mom? You know that whenever Sam has a nightmare she can't sleep unless she's sharing a bed with someone. I think that Seraph heard her screaming last night, comforted her, and then allowed her to spend the night in his bed."

"I think you're right. It took me thirteen hours to get you wrapped around my finger Jareth. It seems that it took less than that for Samantha to work on Seraph. Though, I guarantee that Seraph is the only one to realize that he's falling in love."

"I agree with you love. And it would seem that Jaclyn put Samantha in the room next to Seraph's. She also told me that she installed a connecting door. This is going to become interesting quickly."

"Yes it is, love. Jare, how would you like to see your grandparents this weekend?"

"That'd be great. Who are they?"

"Well, you know how Grammy Linda doesn't look like she's aged at all. Well, that's because the High Queen Tatiana is her mother. Making me a princess to the High Court. Jareth's father is Tatiana's husband High King Oberon. We are both products of affairs those two had."

"So I'm doubly eligible for the throne?"

"Yes, but only if something happens to Seraph. You and your sister could rule. But there must always be a queen and there must always be a king."

"I don't want to rule anyways. I'll stick to being the awesome brother and eventually uncle."

"That's good. I don't want to hear about my children getting into fights over my throne. Oh, and I'll begin training you tomorrow. We don't want your sister using her powers against you."

"She can't. Neither of us can use our power on the other."

"I never caught you two using any sort of power. What are you talking about?"

"She could sense people's feelings and I can slightly control people. She'd always try to influence my feelings; it never worked. If I make a suggestion to someone, they'll follow it. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on Samantha. Or else I'd never have gotten into fights with her when we were younger. Plus we have that whole twin connection thing."

"Well that's interesting news. Tatiana will definitely want to meet both of them now. Sarah, you'll probably want to reacquaint yourself with the castle and staff tomorrow. I'm taking Jareth into the Labyrinth to train."

"That was my plan anyways. Good night, though, I'm putting John to bed."

Sarah exited the dining room. I looked at my son. It still felt a bit awkward being around him. 

"You know I've barely spent any time with you or your sister since you got here. Tell me something about yourself." 

He grinned and I could see his resemblance to Sarah increase with the simple gesture. 

"I wouldn't worry about not spending time with Sam. She spent her whole life wishing for our father to come find us. Now that its happened, I know she's just happy to know you're around. She's never been one to mess up her routine of insanity because of the addition of someone new to her life. Oh and my favorite color is green. Yeah I know; could mom and I have much more in common? Trust me Sam's been calling me a Momma's boy since before she knew what it meant." 

I laughed at him and for the next few hours, we talked and finally got to know one another. 

---Sarah's POV---

It took me two hours to get John to get to sleep. I ended up having to tell him the Labyrinth story twice. I heard giggling in the hallways upstairs and decided to investigate. 

"Jaclyn."

The goblin I'd befriended 18 years earlier appeared beside me. 

"Yes your highness?"

"Are the kids' rooms all on the top floor?"

"Yes, but only Prince Seraph and the Princess are up there right now."

"Thank you Jaclyn. And it's nice to see you again. I missed all of you. Tell cook I'll be visiting her tomorrow."

"She'll be pleased to hear that. Oh, and we missed you too my Queen."

She disappeared and I popped upstairs into Seraph's hallway. There I found a gravy covered Seraph trying to hug a mashed potato covered Samantha. The bowl lay discarded a few feet away from me. 

"You two are making a mess! Seraph, stop that. Samantha, you stop too. Now both of you go into your rooms and get cleaned up right now!"

I summoned goblins to clean the mess in the hallway and walked into Samantha's room. She was in the bathroom testing the water for a bath. I was glad I'd forced Jareth to magically install indoor plumbing in the castle.

"You really like Seraph don't you sweetie?"

"Huh? Yeah mom, he's the first friend I've made in a long time. Take that back, he's the only true friend I've ever made."

I paused for a second. I'd never realized that she was so lonely. My heart hurt at the thought, I felt like a horrible mother. She turned the water off and stood to grab a towel from the wall. When she sat back down on the side of the tub again I placed my hand on top of hers. 

"I'm sorry for that honey. I really am. I didn't realize how lonely you and Jareth were growing up. You two always seemed so happy. But, do us all a favor and admit that you like Seraph. That way my mistakes won't repeat themselves. I don't want you to deny yourself love like I did."

She stared at me as the tears slowly rolled down my face.

"Mom, I don't know what I'm feeling for Seraph. I do know, though, that if it turns out to be love then nothing is going to separate us. Nothing could separate us now. He's my friend and I won't abandon a friend for any reason. The only thing that could even attempt to keep us apart would be death."

"I'm proud of you Sammy. I've never really told you that. But I'm extremely proud of you. You're the best daughter anyone could have ever asked for. Now I would hug you but I don't want to get mashed potatoes on me. So take your bath."

She chuckled. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the connecting door Jareth Sr. had told me about. I knocked and it swung open. 

"Seraph, where are you?"

"In my closet getting dressed."

"Alright then, hurry up. I need to talk to you."

He emerged from his closet wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

"Please tell me you've been staying away from my daughter dressed like that."

He smirked. 

"I've tried, she comes to me instead."

I shuddered. 

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Jareth filled me in on the past 18 years. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I didn't like you when you first got here, but I felt responsible for you. You were always like a son to me. I'm sorry I left you here to fend for yourself. We both know Jareth is self-centered, which means you had to have been very lonely."

"It wasn't all that bad. I had Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus. Not to mention Jaclyn and Cook. They spent all the time they could with me after you left. We all missed you."

I smiled at him.

"I'm still sorry Seraph. But you have to promise me something. When Sam admits that she has feelings for you, you have to be ready to return the sentiment or both of you will suffer. She's going to need your love to survive being the Goblin Queen. Since she got John back that makes her a recognized heir. She's now your Queen whether you like it or not. Oh and did you tell her the significance of both of you being eagles?"

He bowed his head and blushed. 

"No I didn't tell her. She didn't ask. And I don't want to make her feel forced into loving me. We both need to trust each other. If she asks, though, I'm not going to lie to her." 

I hugged him. 

"Good night Seraph. Oh and could you please tell Sam that we're all going to Court day after tomorrow? Oberon sent a message while you two were out today."

"Sure. Oh and Sar…Mom? I promise." 

I gave him a huge smile and popped out. Jareth was lying on the bed when I appeared in our room.

"How'd it go?"

"Well. I've got the both of them on the right track. They aren't going to make our mistakes. Is John asleep?"

"Yes he is. I checked on him right before I came in here. Haglena, you remember her, she was the head nurse for the fae orphanage, anyways she's watching him. He's a beautiful kid Sarah. You did good with that one."

I snapped my fingers to change into my pajamas (one of his poet shirts) and climbed into bed. 

"Thanks. I just wish I'd done better with choosing his father."

"I'm his father now. It feels weird having four kids where two days ago I had one."

I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around me. 

"You'll do fine. Kids love you, especially ours."

---Samantha's POV---

I thought about what everyone had told me in the past 24 hours. All of them kept telling me in some way or another that I had feelings for Seraph. I did, but as a friend. Right? I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him, nor could I deny the feeling I got whenever he touched me or smiled at me. Was I really pulling a mom and falling for fae royalty? No, I couldn't be. 

I got out of the bathtub and changed into my pajamas. They were comfortable, a big t-shirt of my brother's and a pair of short shorts. Satisfied that I was covered enough for the hot weather, I knocked on the connecting door.

Seraph opened it and we both looked each other over before blushing horribly. 

"Uhmm… mind if I come in? I have some questions."

"Yeah…umm…fine with me. Do you want chairs or what?"

"Let me do it. I wanna see if you really taught me something today."

"Do you doubt my teaching prowess?"

"No. I'm just like a little kid with a new toy. I want to play with it right now."

"Weirdo."

"Freak."

"Maniac."

"Creep."

"You know it."

"Shut up."

I conjured a crystal and spun it around in my hands until I saw what I wanted, and then I smashed it between my hands. 

We were transported to a beautiful ballroom. On one end was a huge pile of pillows next to a staircase. Chandeliers hung from every available space. And tables, chairs, and candelabras dotted the perimeter creating a huge dance floor in the middle of the pearly white room. 

"Wow, this is everything I thought it'd be."

"Where are we Samantha?"

"The crystal ballroom."

He gave me a surprised look. 

"You brought us to the room dad tried to seduce mom in?"

I smiled.

"It always sounded like a beautiful place to me. I've wanted to see it since I was a little girl. Oh and since when did you stop calling my mom Sarah?"

"Since she and I reconciled our differences earlier." He plopped into the mountain of pillows. "You know if we get caught in here we could be in trouble. Dad repaired the damage Mom caused and then forbid this room from ever being used again after she left. Too many bad memories."

"Yeah, well I didn't know that did I? Besides, he'll only know if you tell him and you aren't going to do that."

---Seraph's POV---

I grinned. 

"Says who?"

"I do."

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your friend and you should always take a friends advice."

"Oh, well in that case, as _your_ friend, I advise you to persuade me against ratting you out."

She groaned and dropped into the pile of pillows a few inches away from me.

"And what exactly would it take to persuade my friend?"

I gave a fake look of concentration and placed my finger on my lips. 

"Hmm…that's a difficult question. Let me think. What can I do that would make you vastly uncomfortable and still convince me not to rat you out?"

Her eyes popping out of her head said that a lot of the things I was thinking were running through her mind as well. I jumped up and grabbed her hand. 

"I've got it." 

I hoisted her to her feet. 

"Seraph, what are you doing?"

I snapped my fingers and we were instantly dressed to attend a masquerade. Samantha glanced down at her dress. It was a black silk full-bodied skirt with sleeves; it fit her very well. I realized that both of us were now wearing jet-black and that we stood out against the pure white ballroom. 

"This is beautiful, but why am I wearing it?"

"You'll see."

I snapped my fingers again and dozens of crystals began to float around the room, playing a song. 

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes._

"Hey, I know that song. It's from my mom's music box. She packed it away when I asked who gave it to her. It's the song dad sang to her isn't it?"

_A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes. _

---Samantha's POV---

He smiled at me and for about the bazillionth time my heart skipped. I blushed and dropped my head, my mom was right. I did have feelings for Seraph. 

_I'll place the sky within your eyes. _

"You're not trying to seduce me are you Seraph?"

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast._

"Why would I do such a thing? I'm a perfect gentleman. All I did was grant your unspoken wish to dance at a masquerade. It's not my fault that this is the song your heart chose. I should ask you if you're trying to seduce me."

_In search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. _

I snorted. 

"Not likely," I looked back up at him to find his eyes smoldering, "you, my dear friend, are not my type." 

_I'll place the moon within your heart. _

The laughter in my voice was apparent and he smiled. He grasped my hands and pulled me close to him. Slowly we began to waltz around the room. 

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,_

"Oh, and what is your type princess?" 

_Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all. _

"Tall, dark, handsome, incredibly sexy, funny, sweet, rich, powerful, and just as crazy as me."

_But I'll be there for you… As the world falls down. _

"That sounds like me, Samantha."

_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, _

"Didn't I tell you earlier to quit calling my by my full name. Only my mom does that. Oh, and I didn't describe you, because you've only got the tall and dark requirements."

_Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing a path between the stars._

He spun me out from him and then back in pulling me so that my back touched his chest. 

_I'll place my love between the stars._

"Now see that makes me want to request another favor to keep from ratting you out."

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,_

"Why, just 'cause I didn't say you were handsome? Is Seraph's poor little ego hurt?"

_Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all. _

"Possibly. Maybe I _should_ demand something else."

_I'll be there for you… As the world falls down. _

I turned to face him. 

_It's falling,_

"What would that be?"

_As the world falls down._

"This." 

_It's falling._

He leaned down and as soon as his lips touched mine, I knew that his promise in the courtyard was sincere. He kissed me like no one had ever kissed me before. I felt my knees going weak. Seraph wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. Finally, after what seemed like forever we pulled away and let our foreheads touch.

_As the world falls down._

"You didn't ask if you could do that Seraph. I feel violated."

He smirked. 

"For a woman that's just been violated you sure are happy." 

"Didn't say I didn't enjoy it. Idiot."

He stepped away from me, then without warning, lifted me into his arms and started carrying me over towards the pile of pillows.

"Ah the truth comes out. Now I seem to remember a promise that was made a little over a day ago. I think I just fulfilled that promise. Especially since I was able to feel everything you did during the whole kiss."

I blushed and ducked my head. 

"That's not fair. You aren't supposed to use your powers on me like that."

"Who said anything about being fair?"

I thumped his nose. 

"Ow, that hurt peachlips."

"You are a butthead."

"I don't think you mean that."

"Egomaniac."

"Do you want me to make you shut up?"

I hopped out of his arms. 

---Seraph's POV---

"I dare you to even try."

She noticed how evil my smirk was two seconds too late. I tackled her into the pillows. When I did, my concentration broke and we reverted to wearing our pajamas. 

"Still dare me princess?"

"Always, jerkface."

I pinned her hands above her head and gently kissed her lips. She giggled and bit my lip, begging for more, I smirked and complied. Slowly I felt her legs wrap around mine, then without warning, she flipped me over and pulled away. 

"Using physical strength to force yourself upon a lady is hardly what I call being a gentleman, Seraph. You should know better."

"Ah, but I obviously don't. What are you going to do to punish me?"

"How do you think you need to be punished you sweet prince?"

"Anyway the princess sees fit."

"Am I to assume you're giving me permission to punish you?"

I weighed the possible meanings of her statement and decided that, with the way things were going right now, the good vastly offset the bad. 

"Yes, I am."

She smiled and stood up pulling me with her. Suddenly a crystal appeared in her hands. She smashed it and we were back in my room. 

"First you're going to answer my questions, and then you'll be punished."

"Fine with me."

---Samantha's POV---

"Good. Sit down."

"Are you going to summon chairs?"

"No, I'm going to sit at the head of the bed and you at the foot. Understand?"

"Yes."

We sat in our respective places and Seraph stretched out, placing his hands under his head. I leaned up against his amazingly soft pillows. 

"What's first on the list Princess?"

"Oh, so now that I told you not to call me Samantha you've resorted to using my title?"

"Is that one of your questions?" The sarcasm poured out of his mouth like water from a faucet.

"It was rhetorical and you know it. No, I want to know why you kissed me in the ballroom."

He closed his eyes and for some reason I desperately wanted to kiss him.

"Honestly, it was because I couldn't help myself. You were right when you said that your kisses would be something I was missing. I've wanted to kiss you again since the first time, but I never got the chance or the courage until just now."

I blushed slightly. 

"Jareth said you'd do something to get me back for that. I didn't think you'd fulfill your promise though."

"Oh, so I did fulfill my promise."

"Shut up."

"I dare you to make me."

I sat silent for a moment. I couldn't believe what was happening. Unconsciously, I inched towards him. Finally, I was right next to him. He smirked and opened one eye. 

"Is little Sammy afraid of a dare?"

"No."

I lightly kissed his lips and suddenly found myself pinned beneath Seraph as he deepened the kiss. Finally, I pulled away for air and his lips moved on to my neck. There were going to be marks there in the morning that I was sure no kind of makeup or magic would cover. All of a sudden, I felt Seraph's hands go up my shirt as his lips claimed mine again. His fingers, which were softer than I expected, lightly traced my sides, making me moan.

"That's not fair. You're using my own trick against me, bastard."

"And you love it, now stop talking."

I happily complied as he began to knead my breasts and my hands started wandering on their own. After what seemed like an eternity, I flipped us over and pulled away from Seraph completely. 

"You need to stop that. I still have questions." 

He smiled at me. 

"But it's like you said earlier. I'm like a little kid with a new toy and I want to play with it right now. Question is will the toy play too?"

I chose to ignore his question and the look that made me want to answer it. Instead, I countered with my own question. 

"Ok next I want to know why my mom and dad are both owls and you and I are both eagles?"

The only sign he gave that he heard me was a twitch. Then after a moment, he leaned against one of his bedposts. 

"I don't want to influence you in anyway with this answer, Sam. I can't change what I am and neither can you. Our bird forms are just an extension of our souls."

"Is this going to answer my question?"

"What is it with you and interrupting me?"

"I have no patience. Just say it already."

He cleared his throat; I now saw how nervous he was. 

"If two fae share the same type of bird they are, according to fae prophecy and millennia of proof, umm…well…they're soulmates."

I stared into his eyes as I felt the color drain from my face. 

"Soulmates. Why didn't you tell me?"

He winced.

"You didn't ask. Plus I was so proud of you for even getting as far as you did today that I didn't even think about it until mom mentioned it."

"My mom knew? Why the hell didn't she tell me?"

"Who knows, but there's no use getting upset about it."

---Seraph's POV---

She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah I guess you're right." 

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all. We're friends and we could always break the mold."

"I guess that's true. Besides who listens to a bunch of old prophecies anyways?"

We smiled at each other.

"But, Sam, I have to ask. And please don't take this the wrong way," I looked down at my bed and began picking at the comforter. "But what exactly do you feel about me? I think we need to be perfectly honest with one another about our feelings. Nothing about those kisses was friendly. We both know that. I mean, I didn't mean to take it so far. I'm sorry. I just can't stand not being able to hold you. I want to hold you all the time. You're the first friend I've made in a very long time. The first person I've cared about more than myself in an even longer time. I don't know why I feel like this. It's too soon. We've only known each other for a day. Maybe there's something about women from your family that makes them irresistible to Fae. I mean you are descended from the High Queen." 

I finger on my lips stopped my rambling. I raised my eyes and looked at Sam. 

"You need to learn when to shut up." She grinned at me and I immediately relaxed. She scooted away from me slightly and brought her knees up under her chin. 

"Sorry, I ramble when I'm scared or nervous. Right now, though, I'm both. You are going to answer me though right?"

She nodded. "Just give me a second to think. I'm trying not to sound like an idiot here."

I chuckled nervously and returned to being stretched out on my bed, hands under my head. Sam sat silently for nearly ten minutes according to my clock when she finally shifted her position. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Seraph. You are right though, it's too soon for us to be in love." My face fell. "But, I won't deny I have feelings for you. You are more than a friend to me, it's almost like we _are_ soulmates. Every time I talk to you, I find more of myself within you. I feel closer to you than I even feel to my own twin and I shared a small confined space with him for seventh goddamned months. So what I'm saying is that, I don't love you," My jaw clenched and I closed my eyes, "Yet. But I know that the better I get to know you the more my feelings are going to develop. It's impossible to deny that." 

I opened my eyes and glanced at her. She was staring off into space. 

"Thank you for telling me Sam. Oh, just so you know, everything you just said applies to me as well. Except for the whole sharing a small confined space with your brother for seven months. I know I'm falling for you, but that it isn't love yet. So how's about we just continue on as if we never had this conversation and see how things go from there?"

Her eyes locked on to mine. 

"Deal."

"Good. Now it's nearly two in the morning we have to get some sleep."

"Two things before you go. One this means no more make out sessions until we really can't help ourselves. Two, can I stay in here tonight? It's almost guaranteed that I'm going to have a nightmare."

"Number one is my punishment isn't it?" She glared at me. "Fine I'll shut up. But number two was a given. Of course you can stay in here."

---Sam's POV---

"Thanks." 

He pulled back the covers just like the night before and I climbed in. He covered us back up and snapped his fingers, which turned off the lights. 

"I need to learn that trick too."

"Close your mouth and go to sleep. You're going to be up in a few hours."

I rolled over and faced him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I fell asleep with my face pressed up against his chest. And, at first, my dreams were about me and Seraph, so I had a smile on my lips. I didn't know that he was watching me, waiting to comfort me from my inevitable nightmare. 


	8. History, Manners, and Temptation

---Samantha's POV---

It started off just like it always did. I was running down a pathway with hedges on one side and a massive brick wall on the other. I reached the fork in the pathway and heard two voices speaking to me. One was telling me that he loved me and that no matter what he was going to save me. The other was telling me that he was going to torture me and make me watch as he raped my mother and killed my family and friends if I didn't come to him. I would stand there for an eternity trying to decide which path to take when I would sense a presence behind me. I would spin around and see a huge black shape looming over me. I knew it was someone I was familiar with, but I didn't know who. Then it would swallow me up and the darkness would close in around me. I would feel an intense pressure on my whole body that kept me from moving. Then I would scream and scream until someone woke me up. 

For the second night in a row, a soft voice telling me it was all right woke me up. I looked at the man leaning over me and, sighing slightly, smiled. 

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" 

He rolled off me and I blushed because that meant I'd been thrashing around. Usually, said thrashing would leave my mom and brother with bruises and a lot of muscle pain.

"Did I hurt you?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. Now go back to sleep, you're going to be exhausted if you don't."

"No, you helped me and now I'm going to repay you. Where did I hit you?"

He sighed and pointed to his arms, chest, and back. The last he pointed to with a wince of pain. 

"Alright then, roll over."

He complied and I straddled his back. As soon as my fingers started to massage his shoulders, he let out an audible moan. 

"So, I hit you that hard huh? Sorry, I'm very strong, even though I don't look it."

He mumbled into the pillow and I stopped rubbing his neck so he could turn his head. 

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm going to have bruises tomorrow thanks to your hidden strength. How did mom and Jareth deal with this for so long?"

"The nightmares started when I turned ten. No doctor could figure out why so they all just blamed it on puberty. Then when Daniel entered the picture, the dreams stopped. The last one I had was the night before Solomon showed up in town. I didn't have another one for two years. That was two years of peaceful sleep that would have usually been interrupted by two straight months of nightmares followed by something bad happening."

"So, it wasn't until Solomon showed up again that you had the nightmare."

"Yeah, I guess it's my subconscious' natural reaction to the presence of evil."

"What happens in these dreams exactly?"

I gave him the basic overview. 

"So, you never get to choose a path. This thing shows up and swallows you up instead. Sound's like you're in the Labyrinth. But you know, these are your dreams, so you control them. You could try and confront the blackness or actually pick a path and see if that helps."

I rolled off him. 

"I'll try that. Feel better?"

"Much, where'd you learn to do that?"

"When your brother has spent his whole life trying to keep you from attacking people tension builds up in his muscles, the one who has caused it has a right to help get rid of it."

He rolled his eyes. 

"Dad's taking him out tomorrow to train."

"Good, they need time together. I may have been the one always searching for our father, but Jareth was the one who always needed him. There was only so much support I could give him you know? A sister's not the same as a father."

"Yeah and a father's not the same as a family."

I glanced at him. 

"You were really lonely down here weren't you?"

By this time, both of us were just staring up at the ceiling, neither of us realizing that our hands were clasped together. 

"I guess I was, but I never really cared. I knew that one day, mom was going to come back and then dad would be happy and that would make me happy. I guess I'm a little too much of a people pleaser like that. Broken homes and abusive parents who wish you away will do that to you ya know?"

"Yeah I do, except for the wishing part. Seems we have more in common than we ever thought." 

I curled up next to him and started to doze off. I was too sleepy to hear what he said. Too sleepy to feel him hug me tight and kiss my head. Too sleepy to notice him stroking my hair until, he too fell asleep. 

---Seraph's POV---

"Yeah more than we ever thought. Sleep well Sam."

I fell asleep stroking her hair.

hours later

"Wake up you two. Get out of bed now or I'm going to start singing!"

I slowly opened one eye to identify the much-unappreciated visitor. 

"Go away Jareth, I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, with my sister I see."

I grinned sleepily and snuggled closer to Sam. 

"She's warm, go away."

"Nope, friends don't let friends sleep with their sisters. And since you two aren't out of bed I'm going to start singing."

Sam twitched in my arms and rolled over, pressing her face into the crook of my neck. 

"Don't let him start singing; it's horrible to listen to."

Unfortunately, before I was able to start throwing things at him, Jareth started singing "Row, Row, Row your boat," at the top of his lungs. Seconds later, a very bewildered Mom and Dad popped into the room. Mom took one look at me and Sam then smacked her son upside the head. 

"Jareth Tobias Williams! What have I told you about singing? Only your sister is allowed to sing because she can. You cannot! Don't sing it hurts everyone's ears."

"Sarah, I think you could be a little nicer to our son."

She rounded on dad and glared at him. 

"Fine the next time he starts singing you need to be the one to try and shut him up. I've been doing it for 18 years. And you two!" She looked down at Sam and I. "Get out of that bed right now! Jareth, do you see what's on our daughter's neck? Punish them! All of them. Urgh! I'm going to go get the baby. I'll be in the Labyrinth if you need me."

She popped out of the room in a shower of sparks that landed on dad's arms and hair. He jumped around trying to stop the burning. 

Sam and I got out of bed and with a snap of the fingers, we were dressed. Sam popped into her bathroom and I popped into mine. By the time we returned with all of our morning bathroom duties completed, dad was done jumping around. 

"What did I do to her? And why is she so bitchy this morning?"

---Sam's POV---

I laughed at him. 

"Dad, are you kidding me? Mom lived with you for a year and you are telling me that you've never seen her PMS before?"

"PMS? Fae women don't PMS."

"Well if you'll remember Mom isn't a full blooded fae. Neither am I for that matter. None of the children in this house are completely fae. We all have human blood in us."

"Thank you for reminding me Samantha. I appreciate the help. Unfortunately, I think that if I don't punish you three slightly, your mother will have my head. So I sentence Jareth to having an extra hard training session with me today. And as for you two, you have to spend half the day with Lady Selephena."

Seraph groaned next to me. 

"Who's she?"

"She is my step aunt. Tatiana's aunt if you want a clearer description. She lives here as a service to my stepmother. I keep her aunt's old years happy and she keeps her nose out of my business. And I'm guessing from the marks on your neck Sam, that Seraph forgot to tell you that we are going to High Court tomorrow. You have to be educated in court manners. The only thing Lady Selephena remembers is court manners. She invented them. So you two will be spending this morning with her in the green ballroom. Jareth don't laugh, you get her this afternoon." 

I smirked at my brother and turned to Seraph. 

"Let's go, I want to get this over with."

He nodded and I grabbed his hand. I took us to the kitchen. We sat down on two stools and waited for Cook to turn around. 

"Good morning dearies! I see I was right when I talked to you the other day Seraph."

I glanced at him confused. He ignored my look. 

"Yes you were Cook. But we have to hurry because the king wants us to spend the morning with Lady Selephena."

Cook laughed so hard I thought a lung might escape her throat. 

"Good luck with her. She's in a right foul mood this morning. I hope you come out of that ballroom alive. I have a feeling that you'll be torturing the woman. Especially you princess. She doesn't do well with Williams women. Your mother drove her to a month of bed rest the first month she was here. What she drove her to later was even funnier. I was so proud of her, putting that horrible witch in her place. I don't know how poor Tatiana could stand her. The witch spent the first 900 years of Oberon's reign trying to usurp him. Then he became High King and the Seelie and Unseelie courts separated. So, she decided to make her grandnephew's life a living hell. Luckily, she started going senile and Jareth only had to deal with her incoherent babbling for a hundred years. Now, though she's off her rocker and it's been a good 600 years since I've gotten a rational food order out of her. She's still as nasty as ever though. The only thing she's able to keep straight is how to behave in court. It's quite insane. "

I gave her a confused look. 

"Just how old is my father?"

"Oh, the king is celebrating his 2008th birthday on Halloween. His father is over 4500 years old. I'm not sure to the exact number because I was born about 300 years after him."

"Well, now that means dad had some extreme cradle robbing skills when it came to my mom. How old is my grandmother?"

"Tatiana? She's the same age as me, 4263. My mother was Tatiana's mother's handmaiden and best friend so Tatiana's mother was overjoyed to find out that her best friend's child would be born the same day. My mother was one of the few goblins that Oberon's father, Salzarin, allowed out of the kingdom, Unseelie tyrant that he was. Tatiana's mother betrothed her to Oberon when she turned 500. Tatiana didn't find out until she turned 700. The both of us, I had been appointed her handmaiden by then, cried for weeks because we were terrified of how we were to be treated in the Labyrinth. Tatiana cried all the way down the aisle at her wedding. But when she finally let Oberon talk to her, she realized he wasn't Unseelie like his father. She fell in love and when Oberon took the Goblin throne a few years later, you wouldn't have found a happier couple. I know what you're thinking young lady. If they love each other, then why have affairs and illegitimate children right? Well, your parents are an exception to fae couples. They are so devoted to one another that they wouldn't bear someone else's hands upon the other. That kind of devotion does not come along often amongst the fae, even in the lower classes like us goblins. I, for one, love my husband, but I know that Hoggle has had affairs and I have had some of my own as well. Doesn't mean I don't love the dwarf. Oh, Seraph didn't tell you I was married to Hoggle. Well I am, have been since the second year of Jareth's rule. But anyways. Lady Selephena moved in when Salzarin became High King. She tried to get her son in Oberon's throne several times. Luckily, the guardians wouldn't allow it. She only left when Oberon became High King. Then she came back after the first century of Jareth's rule."

I stared at the Goblin woman in front of me. She was bustling around cooking and hadn't stopped speaking yet. 

"Speaking of Jareth's rule. When Jareth was born, the Underground was in utter chaos. Salzarin had allowed the Unseelie unprecedented powers and they abused them. Aboveground it coincided with the rise of the Egyptians, then Greeks, and finally and most importantly the Romans. The Emperors were actually Unseelie half fae. They conquered the Aboveground and it took the sacrifice of a full-blooded Seelie to get a Seelie into the emperor's throne. Constantine was Oberon's 2nd cousin and even though he embraced the fae's usual hatred of humans and especially the religion that was born from his fellow fae's sacrifice, he understood the good that could be wrought by his embrace of this religion. That year, Salzarin was assassinated by Lady Selephena's son, who in turn was killed trying to escape the scene, and Oberon took the High throne. Jareth was nearly 200 years old. He and Constantine restored order and Oberon split the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. The only place they are allowed to mix is at the High Court where Oberon is king. No violence between the two is allowed in the High Court and the punishment for disobeying that edict is death. The High King and Queen will not stand for insubordination. Oh and to think your parents will take those thrones eventually, but not for a very long while I hope, I do not want to move to the Palace just yet. Oh, I'm sorry dearies; I've been rambling again. You should have stopped me. What do you want for breakfast?"

I looked at her my mouth slightly open in awe of everything she'd just told me. I looked at Seraph. He appeared to be very bored. 

"Wow, that all happened? I need to read an Underground history book, what you just told me was absolutely amazing!" 

Seraph laughed at me then looked at Cook. 

"Cook, now that I've been subjected to that story for the hundredth time, may I have some bacon and eggs?"

She glared at him, but within seconds, a heaping plate of bacon and eggs was in front of him. 

"Dearie what do you want?"

I thought for a moment. 

"May I have a ham, cheese, potato, tomato, onion, garlic, ginger, broccoli, and bell pepper omelet?"

"Yes you may. I never thought in all my years that I'd find someone other than Jareth who liked the things."

"My dad likes them? My mom always told me that it was the only thing I'd eat as a baby. She said that for the longest time I would eat nothing else for breakfast."

"Your father was the same way. It took Tatiana, Selena, and me almost a year to figure out what he would eat. After that, he would eat little else. You are just like him in a lot of ways my dear. Be proud of that, he may be an insufferable, self-centered, slightly sadistic fool, but he's a good man."

An omelet appeared in front of me. I took a bite and looked back at Cook. 

"Who's Selena?"

"Jareth's mother. She is, in fact, Tatiana's younger sister. The two of them are nearly inseparable and tend to share everything, including lovers."

I looked over at Seraph and he smiled. 

"I told you this world was messed up. I'm just glad that they haven't come after me yet. They think I'm too young for them thank the gods."

Cook and I laughed at him. 

"Are you that afraid of some old woman Seraph?"

"Not of some old woman. Those two may be over four thousand years old, but they are nowhere near _old_. Lady Selephena is _old_, and she's nearly 19000. So those two aren't _old_."

Cook giggled and I just looked at him. 

"So does that mean that I'm not going to age any more?"

"Pretty much, at least that's what father made it sound like. I think you just aged like a human because you lived Aboveground. It was sort of like that with me. I will age like a fae from now on, but I aged like a human up until three years ago when I was named heir and converted to fae."

"So I'll look 18 for hundreds of years?"

"Yup, that's the gist of it."

Cook nodded her head and smiled at me. 

I continued eating. I digested everything I'd just heard along with my food. 

---Seraph's POV---

For the first time since I met her, Samantha sat silently. I tried to read her mind but found that she had unconsciously blocked me. She even ate like a normal person. When she'd finally finished, she just sat there with her fork hanging in her hand, staring off into space. 

I finally decided that I'd had enough of her silence. I started singing. 

"Why so silent mademoiselle? Do you think I would let you despair?"

She shook her head and looked at me. 

"Did you just sing a made up line from Phantom of the Opera?"

I smiled mischievously and Cook rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe I did. Why?"

"Because I've never heard someone's voice sound so much like Michael Crawford's before. That was amazing. No Phantom compares to the original. But why do you think I was despairing?"

"This is the first time since you arrived that you've been silent for more than two minutes. I thought there might be something wrong with you."

"Oh, well I'm fine. I was just thinking is all."

"Well cut it out because we've got to go deal with the senile old witch, and the first thing she'll tell you is that thinking is not proper courtly manners for a young lady."

I smiled wryly at her and watched as her face contorted into anger. 

"Well this isn't the 4th century, so she can just shove any ideas about me keeping my mouth shut up her a—"

A dishtowel smacked her in the face. 

"Young lady, I won't allow Seraph to use such foul language so you can expect the same treatment. I may only be a cook, but let me tell you that Jareth will believe and listen to me over you any day. I'm like an aunt to him." 

Sam smiled sweetly at her. 

"Thanks for the food Cook. Oh, and since your husband is feeling under the weather could you help convince him to move into the castle? I think it'd do him some good."

"I couldn't agree with you more dearie. Oh, I'm off on my break. I'll get your mother to help me convince the stubborn coward. He'll be following my advice in no time. Now good luck with the witch."

She disappeared and I grabbed Sam's arm. I took a deep breath in anticipation of the sight I was about to be greeted with and transported us to the ballroom. 

"Where have you two been? Your father said you were to be here over an hour ago. It is not mannerly to be an hour late. Seraph, you have been through my lessons before, you should have known better. Now I will have to spend more time with you. Who is this gaping girl on your arm?"

Sam gaped at the woman in front of us. She was every human child's stereotypical idea of a witch. With a crooked nose and warts. Her posture was the only thing about her that appeared to be perfect. 

"Samantha Elizabeth Williams, may I present your great, great, great aunt Lady Selephena Olsephon of the Dragon kingdom."

"Dragons. This place just gets better and better."

"Young lady you should bow or curtsy when introduced to your elders and your betters. I am both, so I order you to curtsy; bowing will not work with your bent spine. We will correct your posture and speech momentarily."

Sam removed herself from my side and curtsied. Lady Selephena smirked. 

"I see your mother taught you something useful. Unfortunately, I sense that you inherited her defiance along with your father's arrogance. Good qualities for a ruler; but not for a princess, now stand up straight and let me look at you."

Sam glanced at me and I smiled innocently. I watched as Lady Selephena poked and prodded at her making derogatory comments the whole time. 

"Too skinny, you'll never get a husband. Your chest is too large; we will have to purchase more covering gowns. Your posterior is too rounded; a nice full-bodied skirt will hide that. Hair is very thin. Nose slightly too small for your face. I wonder why you clench your jaw so tightly, it is not lady like." Here she smacked Sam's face. "Stop it. Your ears are too large. Ah, you inherited my nephew's eyes as well. Oh, and look at your thighs. That must be where all of your body fat goes too. They are positively the thickest thighs I have seen since your mother's. Your feet are too big and your toes are too short. Oh, and my goodness look at your arms. So muscular, like a man's. Not lady-like at all. Gods what happened to your shoulders to make them so bony?"

Just as Lady Selephena went to poke her shoulder, Sam grabbed her wrist. 

"Woman, I don't give a flying fuck who you are, but if you poke me one more time I can promise you that you'll regret it."

I couldn't suppress a snort of laughter and Lady Selephena glared at me. 

"Such language! What have they been teaching you? No matter, I'll fix this presently." She snapped the fingers on her free hand and Sam's mouth was instantly glued shut. "Do not bother with trying to speak my dear; it will only lengthen the duration of the spell."

Sam released her hand and glared at her. Suddenly, crystals appeared all over the room. In all of them was a different torture device. 

"Put those away young lady, they will not work on me. I will not allow it."

Selephena waved her hand in Sam's face and all of the crystals disappeared. 

"Now, I want you to go to the top of the stairs with Seraph and walk in. Your first entrance into the High Court will decide how you are received by those within it. The Unseelie will be trying to deduce your weaknesses from your demeanor so they can conquer you and the Seelie will be trying to find your weaknesses so they can force their sons upon you. No Goblin Princess to date has ever shown weakness and neither will you. I appreciate the fire you have shown by defying me, young lady, but I demand that you rein it in and use it against your enemies in court. I can guarantee that you will be thanking me upon your return."

She waved her hand dismissively and I led Sam to the top of the staircase. She looked pleadingly at me and all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry Sam, but if I help you out, both of us will be regretting it." 

She let out a deep breath through her nostrils and nodded as she glared angrily at Selephena. 

---Sam's POV---

I accepted Seraph's response and glared at the witch below me. I was going to make her pay for this. 

"Now, Seraph gently lead the princess down the stairs. Do not forget the step order I taught you. Descending stairs is like dancing. Four steps down together, good pause. One-step down for the man; stop. One step down for the lady, stop. Four steps good, stop. Hold your head higher and shoulders straighter Samantha. Don't stick your nose in the air. A haughty look is a sign of weakness. Hide your disdain for those below you. Think only of how you can fool them. Good, much better. One step Seraph, good now Samantha, good. Now continue until you reach the bottom."

We repeated the absurd "stair dance" at least 50 times before the Witch deemed my entrance perfect. As soon as she did, the spell on my mouth was released and I stretched my jaw, only to have my mouth smacked. 

"Princesses do not yawn. Yawning is not proper etiquette. Now, we will work on greeting the High King and Queen. At court tomorrow, they will be seated across the ballroom from you. So you will finish the stairs and pause at the bottom until you are announced. Seraph, take her arm again. Good. Then you will take three medium heel-to-toe steps, good. Pause and then take five heel-to-toe steps. Good. Then seven, good. And repeat. When you reach the dais, curtsy and wait until the King and Queen acknowledge you. And since you are the heir to the Goblin Queen's throne, you will sit next to Seraph. Your brothers will be situated slightly below you and all of your actions will be visible to the entire court. Do you understand what you are to do?"

I nodded my head. 

"Good repeat."

Three hours and four more lessons later, I was deemed ready. I jumped around like an idiot and gave the Witch a huge hug. 

"Let go of me child. I'm not going to withstand your crushing hug. Seraph, take her to train. My training will only keep her safe within the Palace walls; yours will save her life outside them." 

I released Selephena and Seraph grasped my hand. We appeared in the dead end and I immediately let go of Seraph's hand. He looked at me curiously and I dropped to the ground. 

"Join me, down here. I need a rest after being cooped up inside all day. Let's watch the clouds for a while."

He smiled and shook his head. 

"Woman you are not right in that pretty little head."

"Why thank you."

He plopped down and placed his head next to mine with his feet facing the opposite direction. I stared up at the sky and watched the orange-tinted clouds roll by. 

"That one looks like a rabbit."

"Like I said you aren't right in the head. That is clearly a dragon."

"Smartass."

"Why thank you."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because I'm your best friend, I'm incredibly sexy, and you want to fuck me."

---Seraph's POV---

She glanced at me and suddenly, I didn't know who was playing any more. 

"Well, Seraph, maybe you're right." She rolled over on her side causing her t-shirt to expose a good two inches of her midriff. "Maybe I do want to…"

She was pretending to think. I smiled at her. The look she gave me in return was smoldering and I almost lost control. 

"How did you put it? Oh, that's right." 

The words that rolled off her tongue next accompanied by the shift that forced her shirt to expose half her scantily bra clad breasts, nearly forced my tentative hold on control to break. 

"I want to fuck you."

My control slipped for a second as she licked her lips and closed her eyes and a crystal popped into my hands. I held it up to my eyes and considered the consequences of what I was thinking. 

Not finding any that canceled out the good of the situation I stared into the crystal forming my desired location in my head until it appeared within the small orb. As soon as it did, I grabbed Sam's hand and teleported us into a ballroom. 

A Crystal Ballroom of my own design. Black and white drapes of velvet, silk and lace hung everywhere. Black crystal chandeliers hung, evenly spaced, from the ceiling. White candelabras cast an unearthly glow around the room. A white double-sided staircase was at one of the room, a black one at the other. Between the two was a giant checkerboard dance floor. Flanked on either side by piles of black and white pillows. 

Sam took two steps away from me. With a snap of her fingers, she wore a beautiful black dress that left very, very little to the imagination. 

"Seraph, dance with me."

"What happened to watching the clouds?"

"That went down the hole when you decided to be a smartass. And unless you want me to change out of this dress and force you to take us back to the Labyrinth to train, then I suggest you get your ass over here and dance with me."

"Fine, you brat."

"Aww you love it. But why is this ballroom so different from the last one?"

I snapped my fingers and was instantly in the jet-black outfit I wore the night I met Sam. 

"It's a ballroom of my creation. Dad created the lat one to fulfill a dream of your mother's. I just did the same thing. Except this is a manifestation of your dream."

She smiled at me. 

"Well, thank you for giving me my dreams, Seraph."

"You're welcome."

A song started to play out of nowhere. One I didn't recognize. I took a step towards Sam and bowed. 

"May I have this dance, milady?"

She smiled again. 

"You may."

I spun her into my arms and began to waltz around the room. 

"Seraph, I meant it by the way."

"What?"

I had an idea how she was going to answer, but I wasn't sure. 

"Don't play dumb with me. What was the last thing I said before you brought us here?"

"Oh, that."

We continued to dance as I kept trying to ignore the urge to ravage Sam. 

"Well, I think that's the first time in history a man has refused such a blatant offer for sex. I'm proud of you Seraph. Especially since your immediate reaction was to try my father's ballroom seduction trick."

I smirked down at her. 

"Oh, it's taking all the control I have not to take you up on that offer Sam. I just have a hunch that Lady Selephena has already gotten your court gown. If I take your offer then we will have to get a different one. Unbonded fae women must wear white to court. Do you see the problem here?"

"Maybe, but I don't look good in white anyways."

I smiled at her and let out a chuckle. 

"You, my dear, are a beautiful and amazing woman."

"Thanks, but don't say that I'm beautiful please."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped dancing and pulled away from me. 

"You didn't grow up hating how you looked because people treated you differently. If people weren't making stuff up about my brother and me or trying to get into our pants, they treated us like shit because they thought that we would do the same to them. I know I'm beautiful and I hate it. It's a curse."

I studied the pacing woman in front of me. Finally, I decided to do something. Realizing that I was about to get smacked if things went wrong. I snapped my fingers and took us back to the training field. We were back in our real clothes and before Sam could turn around to ask me what was going on I...


	9. Admissions and Twin Time

---Sam's POV---

I was about to turn around and ask why we were back, when Seraph grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. He leaned down and looked me in the eye.

"Your beauty is not a curse. Because if it were, I wouldn't feel about you the way I do. Beauty isn't all physical you know. I'm not going to feed you some crap about inner beauty. I'm just going to tell you that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and it's you and not your body I'm falling in love with."

He said everything so quickly that I was surprised when his lips connected with mine. I was shocked for a moment, but soon I returned his fervor wholeheartedly. I felt something within me rupture and it started to rain. Nothing serious just a moderate rainfall. Seraph and I broke apart and I stepped away from him, slowly getting soaked.

"I thought we agreed not to do that." I turned away from him. "Why the hell is it raining?"

I could feel his eyes on me and a warm sensation flooded my body. Suddenly, I felt soft, warm breath on my neck. 

"How much control do you have over your emotions right now Sam?"

I shivered as his fingers ran down my drenched arm. 

"Not much and if you don't stop that I really won't be wearing white tomorrow."

He chuckled, but didn't stop tracing his fingers up and down my arm. 

"It would seem that you are more powerful than I thought. You have control over the weather, too. Now go sit under that tree and calm yourself, we're going to start your hand-to-hand training."

He stepped away from me and I ran through the downpour over to the tree. I plopped down on the muddy ground and leaned up against the tree. Seraph took his shirt off and started warming up. It didn't go a long way towards making me calm down. I was beginning to realize just how sexually frustrated I was. Unluckily, I didn't have a lot of self-control, so this could end quite badly. 

"Are you calm yet?"

I snapped my gaze away from the shirtless Seraph and focused on the sky. It was clearing up and returning to the sunny sky it had been before. 

"I'll take it that your silence and the sunny sky means yes. Come on, we don't have a lot of daylight left."

I begrudgingly got off the ground and walked over to Seraph. 

"Alright, spread your legs a little bit; bring your arms up, good. Now, try and hit or kick me."

I took stock of his stance and, thanks to my mom's insistence Jareth and I take Karate after I kept getting into fights, I realized he was going to try to block me with a kick. I swung one leg out, jumped up into the air, and spun towards him, my other leg and fist connecting with his right side and face respectively. 

He hit the ground and groaned. I ran over to him. 

"Seraph, are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Are you ok?"

"Mmm….I'm fine. Just need a breather."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Help me up will you?"

I gently helped him up and teleported us to the rock Sqeek had sat on the day before. I sat Seraph down and poked his side.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?"

"I was trying to see if I cracked a rib. Now sit still."

I felt his side and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt no fractures. 

"You'll be fine. Maybe we should work on the mind tricks for a while. How does that sound?"

"Mmm…Sounds good to me. I didn't realize you'd already been trained." He looked at me pointedly and I turned away with pink cheeks. "If I'd known, I would've prepared for that. I'll owe you a rematch in a few days, how does that sound?"

I smiled at him. 

"Sounds great."

"Good. Now, climb up on the rock and meditate, I'll instruct you as you do."

"Okay."

I did as he asked and for the next few hours, he taught me everything he knew about our abilities. By the end, I was able to read the thoughts of every creature within 100 yards at least, conjure fire out of thin air, and control the minds of every creature within my reach except Seraph. I had a sneaking suspicion he was never going to let me practice on him for that trick. I'd learned a few little things about mental blocking and fighting as well. As for the weather thing, he promised to let me talk to Tatiana about that particular power, considering he didn't have that power. 

"Do you think I'm ready Seraph?"

"Yeah, I think you'll blow all those freaks away. If Dad wasn't obligated to go to court, I don't think he would. He hates those people. I've only been three times and every time I was accosted by different women. You're going to be accosted by men."

"Ugh…wait if I'm supposed to be your Queen then why would they come after me?"

"Just because you're my Queen doesn't mean that you can't have lovers on the side, remember?"

"Oh, well is there anyway we can prevent them from coming after me?"

He thought for a moment. 

"We could wear matching outfits. A matching set of heirs is considered off-limits to all others. Not even an Unseelie like Solomon would dare speak to you without my permission."

"What's the significance of the matching?"

"It means you belong to me and I'm not sharing."

"I belong to you only in principle, Seraph, remember that. Because even though you may own my heart I control everything else."

"Is that an admission of love Sam?"

His question caught me off guard and I turned away from him, unable to answer. 

"I'll take your silence as a yes." His breath tickled my neck. "The only way for us to match tomorrow," his fingers started to lightly dance across my neck and shoulders and down my arms, "is if I wear all black…"

I stuttered out my sarcastic retort.

"W…wow what a change for you, all black clothing."

He chuckled. 

"Is if I wear all black with a cloak of black Bald Eagle feathers and you wear your white dress with a cloak of white Bald Eagle feathers. That will symbolize our connection," His teeth nipped at my neck, "and keep every other man away from what belongs to me."

He turned my head and kissed me. I complied for a split-second then turned my head back and stepped away from him.

"You really need to quit that. Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Seraph. Besides, you're really going to piss Lady Selephena off if you force her to find me another dress in less than a day."

He smirked at me and it was then I realized that although he was the nicest guy I'd ever met and my best friend. He was still a man. A man that wanted all of me; not just my body, but my heart as well. I appreciated this devotion but was a little scared by it. No one had ever loved me like this. I knew he loved me, just as he knew I loved him. Neither of us could admit it because of our pasts, but we knew it. We also couldn't admit it because of the act that would inevitably follow that admission. An act that both our bodies craved but our minds prevented for fear of loss and the consequences that we would suffer if anyone, namely Solomon, found out. I glanced back at him and couldn't figure out why I couldn't admit what I was feeling. He was the only man who'd ever confused me so much. Not even Solomon had turned me this topsy-turvy. I frowned and a cloud crossed the moon.

His smirk faltered and the lustful gaze softened to one of concern. 

"You're really scared about tomorrow aren't you Sam?"

I turned and looked up at the night sky and watched as clouds began to cover the moon and thunder rumbled in the distance. 

"I'm not just scared about that Seraph. You're scaring me. I feel like I'm losing control when I'm around you. I don't know how to act around you or what to say." I stopped talking when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I considered my next words for a second and sighed. I was totally and utterly confused. "You know what Seraph?"

He refrained from answering and I spun around to face him. He withdrew his hand and looked at me seriously. 

"What?"

I hesitated and focused on the sky. It started to drizzle and I stared longingly at the clouds, wishing for some clarity. After what seemed like forever, I finally decided to just ignore my brain and go for it. Yet, I couldn't face him so I turned away again.

"Screw our deal. No one has ever made me feel like this. No one has ever made me lose control like this. So, I'm just going to say it." 

I turned around and looked up into his eyes. He gazed down at me and my breath caught with the look he gave me. 

"I love you."

He smiled at me as though he was the happiest man in the world. Next thing I knew he was spinning me around in his arms and laughing. Finally, he stopped and set me down on my feet. 

"Samantha Elizabeth Williams, I love you too."

I giggled as his lips found mine and we crumpled to the ground. I landed on top of him and tangled my hands in hair. He slowly lifted my shirt up and traced patterns on my sides. I dropped my hands to his sides and began to lift his shirt inch by agonizing inch. Then, without warning, I ripped it completely off him. He pulled his head back and looked up at me. 

"I liked that shirt, that wasn't fair."

I smirked at him. 

"Too bad, so sad."

"It really wasn't fair."

I kissed him and he pulled away. 

"That wasn't fair either."

I kissed him again and drew it out longer.

"Not fair."

This time I merely bit his bottom lip and grazed my tongue along his top lip. He moaned.

"Really not fair."

I pulled back and smiled at him. The rain stopped and he pouted up at me. 

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

He laughed and ran his hand up the back of my shirt. Next thing I knew he was holding my bra in front of my face. 

"Hmm…you know, only human women wear these confounded things. Fae women prefer corsets and bodices. You should try them. I think you'd possible look even sexier in one of those. But first I must ask; does this match your underwear?"

I tried to snatch the bra away from him, but he extended his arm and kept it out of my reach. 

"Seraph, I swear to whatever higher power you believe in that you'll never find out if you don't give me that bra back."

"How're you going to stop me?"

I wriggled underneath him and got one of my hands free. I conjured a crystal.

"Like this."

I smashed it on his back and he was sent flying across the field. My bra landed in my hands and I jumped up off the ground. 

"That really hurt me Sam." 

I jumped up and put my bra back on, then walked over to Seraph. He was lying on his back staring up at the night sky. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but you know that I'm not going to allow you to challenge me and not respond."

He smiled up at me and I rolled my eyes. 

"I know, and I should've kept my mouth shut. I was just a little preoccupied with the fact that your boobs were at my disposal."

"Did I just here an honest answer come out of a man? One that came with a halfway sort of apology; I'm surprised Seraph."

"Really, does that mean you'll give me a kiss?"

I nudged him with my foot. 

"Pig. Maybe, but you'll have to catch me first." 

I turned into an eagle and flew off towards the castle. 

'That's not funny Sam.'

'Yes it is, now come on, hurry up. I want to take a bath, but I have to eat dinner first. You know the parents are going to be freaking out soon. Don't give mom a reason to PMS any worse.'

'Fine, but only because you promised me a kiss.'

---Jareth Sr.'s POV---

Sarah was already waiting on me when I arrived in the ballroom. Lady Selephena had requested our presence and wished to show us the progress she had made with the kids. 

Jareth was going to enter alone and Seraph was going to be escorting Samantha. 

I sat down on the throne next to my wife's, a throne that had been unoccupied for too many years. She held John in her arms and glared at me. 

"Why are you looking at me as though I'm the reason for all your problems?"

I kept my tone light to prevent any painful responses. 

"I don't know, but just having you around right now is pissing me off."

"I'm sorry, is there any way I can help? Maybe go Above and get you some medicine or something?"

She scoffed.

"No form of Midol is going to help me right now. Besides, I'm back Underground, by this time next month all you'll hear out of me is a snappy comment."

"Is that why I never noticed your PMS before?"

"Yes, fae women don't PMS so when I'm down here and my fae blood is strongest, it lessens the effects of my human side. Eventually I won't even get a period. I suspect that since Samantha is so young, it will affect her even more than me. Even now I can see my wrinkles disappearing. It's like I'm becoming younger each day."

"I think you are beautiful no matter what you look like. And I do believe you are right about the aging thing. You look ten years younger already. I am glad you won't experience PMS any more, you frightened me this morning."

She laughed at me and soon John was joining her. I frowned. 

"I frightened the almighty Goblin King? Oh, that was priceless Jareth. You just made my day."

I rolled my eyes. 

"Wonderful."

She started to laugh even harder when the door opened at the top of the stairs. Lady Selephena appeared at the door, escorted by a less than happy, and formally dressed, Jareth. He led her perfectly down the stairs and across the ballroom towards us. He even greeted us properly. Sarah and I exchanged surprised glances. 

"Jareth, Sarah, your son is a perfect gentleman. Much more principled than his sister. She and Seraph should be walking through the door right n…"

She never got to finish the word. A crash cut her off, the giggle that followed elicited a frown from Selephena and I almost lost my composure. 

Samantha stepped through the door, clad in a beautiful black gown. Seraph appeared and took her arm. They matched completely and I could tell from the way that they kept stealing glances at one another that something had happened between the two of them. 

They executed the entire process perfectly and both Sarah's mouth and mine dropped open. We glanced at one another and back at the two people, we never thought able to do such a thing. 

Selephena glared and smirked at the two of them, while they just smiled knowingly. Jareth clapped and I followed suit. John even clapped.

"Very well done you two, but what may I ask was the crash we heard?"

Samantha glanced at a red-faced Seraph and started laughing. 

"Young lady why are you laughing? Laughing is not etiquette."

The laughter stopped and Samantha stared coldly at Selephena. Sarah smirked at Selephena as though she knew what was about to happen. 

"Listen to me you freakishly old bag of bones. You have no right to order me around as though I'm some brainless snot-nosed child. I will give you no respect until you respect me. And my respect is hard earned. So if you open your mouth to say something to me, it had better not be about manners, etiquette, or a command. I will listen to you only because 1) I value my life and I need your lessons tomorrow 2) you're my elder and 3) you know a lot more magic than I do. Listening, however, doesn't imply compliance. You aren't getting anything out of me."

I looked down at my daughter proudly. Sarah smiled at her, Jareth seemed surprised at the lack of cussing, and Seraph just stood there with his arm draped possessively around her waist, a fact not unnoticed by anyone. 

Selephena smiled. 

"Very well. I'm proud of you young lady. You are very much like I was at your age. I only created the etiquette system to spite my Unseelie mother. You are going to make a wonderful Queen. I only hope that the Unseelie realize what kind of enemy they have made in you."

All of us stared at the woman in shock. She never approved of anyone, not even my father. 

Samantha smirked.

"I should have known it was a test. Well you bag of bones; you're welcome to remain here until you die. All thoughts of kicking you out have left my mind."

I shook my head and sighed. 

"Why must my female family members always be so temperamental? I swear I always have to deal with at least three of you."

Sarah, Selephena, and Samantha all glared at me and I smiled mischievously. 

"You, mister, are now in trouble. You'd better disappear to the dining room right now before I hit you."

---Jareth Jr.'s POV---

My mother placed John in my arms and disappeared after my father. Sam and Seraph still stood in the same stance and Sam was rolling her eyes. 

Lady Selephena looked at the four of us and smiled.

"You children are going to change everything for this world, I can feel it."

We all exchanged glances, even John looked around.

"Lady make funny."

I laughed at my little brother as Selephena gazed at him. 

"The child speaks? I did not think human children spoke so early."

---Sam's POV---

Jareth swung John onto his shoulders and looked at the staring old woman. 

"Yes they do. Hell we haven't been able to shut Samantha up since birth."

I smiled and bowed, despite the fact that there was an arm wrapped around my waist. Selephena shook her head and wandered off babbling about etiquette and children. I shook my head and chuckled. 

"Sam, you and I need to have a little chat."

I glanced at my twin, confusion written all over my face. Then I felt him poking at my mind and nodded my head. 

'What do we need to talk about?'

'First, have Seraph take John up to dinner. I want to know what happened today. Send him now.'

I glared at him.

'Fine, fine, I will Mr. Bossy.'

I turned to Seraph. 

"Hey will you take John up to the dining room? It would appear that Jareth and I need some twin time."

He smiled at me. 

"Sure."

He took John out of Jareth's hands and disappeared. My brother looked at me for a moment then took my hand. 

"Hold on."

He conjured a crystal and suddenly we were standing on a hill overlooking the Labyrinth. 

"Why are we outside the borders Jareth? If Solomon senses me then he'll show up."

"I know, but he won't. I made sure to cover your presence with a little trick dad taught me."

I smiled. 

"If you're sure then. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What happened today? I'm not the only one that noticed his arm around you. You don't let anyone touch you like that, so something had to have happened. You'd better be wearing white tomorrow."

I half-turned away, pink tinting my cheeks, and looked down at my hands. 

"Nothing happened."

"Liar."

"Nothing happened."

"Double liar."

"For fuck's sake nothing happened."

"Triple liar. Just tell me Sam that way if mom grills me like you know she will, I'll be able to lie to her with dignity."

"And that my dear brother is why I love you. Fine there's too much to tell, so I'll show you as long as you promise not to freak out or become the overprotective brother on me."

His eyebrows tried to disappear into his head, but he agreed. I projected my entire day, ballroom and all, into Jareth's head. I watched his facial expressions with each new event and started to get worried. 

"What the fucking hell were you thinking? Love? For fuck's sake, this is going to end badly; I can feel it. Aargh, what am I saying? I wanted this to happen. Oh, tomorrow is going to be hell. Promise me that you'll protect me from the women though, unless you think I'll get some."

I smirked and decided to ignore every statement he'd just made except for the last one. 

"Jareth Tobias Williams are you finally acting like a teenage boy? Is that a sex drive I sense in there?"

"Shut up. You know that I was too terrified of getting a disease from the girls at our school to do anything. Nevermind the fact that you'd have killed me for even thinking about going near them. So will Cook and Jaclyn be getting the little children they want any time soon?"

"No. I'm not doing anything until I've got a crown on my head and a ring on my finger."

Both of us paused for a second then burst out laughing. 

"Jareth, what would I do without you? Honestly."

"You'd never have a semi-sane day in your life. Plus you'd be bored to tears."

"That's what I thought. So how have you and dad been getting along? Is he as awesome as he seems?"

"Yeah. Sam do you remember the games we used to play when we were little? The ones where we would imagine what our dad was like?"

---Jareth Jr.'s POV---

"Yeah, why?"

I grinned. 

"Do you remember the character we always came back to? The one that was powerful and scary, but loved us without any question?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's what Jareth is like. He's exactly like that character."

She smiled at me. 

"Amazing. It's like we knew who he was without ever meeting him."

"Yup. Sam, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Her smile faltered for a second. 

"I think so, I'm just worried about the fact that Solomon will be there. Not to mention the entirety of the Unseelie court that will also attempt to come after you and John. It's all a bit too much. All I can say for you is to let Oberon scan any girl you pick up for Unseelie energies. Other than that I can think of nothing else to worry about."

"If that's all we have to worry about, then I think we'll be fine. So whadaya say, dinner with the family or scaring the shit out of them by flying around for a while?"

"Well I want to see what kind of bird you are, so let's fly."

She was suddenly flying around my head as an eagle. So I turned into a raven and took off towards the labyrinth. 

'Nice Jareth, I'd never have pegged you as a raven.'

'That's, more or less, what dad said.'

'Cool, I'll race you. First one to the city wins.'

'You're on.'

---Seraph's POV---

I arrived in the dining room to find my adoptive parents making out in a chair.

"There are children in the room, I'd suggest stopping that."

They broke apart and gave me guilty smiles. Mom took John out of my hands and sat down. I sat down as well and waited for the grilling session to begin. 

"Seraph, what happened today?" Dad's voice broke the silence. 

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you feed us that 'What do you mean' crap Seraph, we know better than that." Leave it to Mom to be the violent one in this conversation. 

"We trained and talked about stuff."

"All of saw the weather changes and none of us missed your arm placement in the ballroom. Something big happened, what was it son?"

I looked at both of them and decided to do something that wouldn't require any stuttering on my part. I organized and edited my memories from today and projected them into a crystal. 

"It's all in there; feel free to interrogate me after you watch it."

Both of them placed a hand on the crystal and watched the memories. When they were done, Sarah looked at me.

"Love? Are the two of you sure?"

"I guarantee that's the same question Jareth is asking Sam right now. All of you have been trying to push us together since she got here and now that we admit there's something, there you question it. I love the lack of confidence you have in us."

"There's no need to get defensive Seraph. We just want to make sure we aren't pushing this too far too fast. Think about all the people that are going to confront you two tomorrow in Court. We don't want anything bad happening."

"I understand dad. Is that all you're going to ask me?"

"Yes, it is. Be careful Seraph, I know my daughter and she's not as tough as she appears. I would warn her accurately of the things she's going to see and hear tomorrow and make sure she doesn't lose her cool. That tough shell will crack if she sees anything go wrong with you two. I'm afraid that if those women do to you what they did to Jareth and I then there's not going to be anything we can do to repair the damage."

"I know."

"Good, now you said the twins were off somewhere talking, do you know where by any chance?"

"No. They just said they needed 'twin time.'"

Sarah nodded her head. 

"If that's the case then you can be sure that we'll be waiting for a while. They probably talked for all of four minutes and are now cooking up ways to make us worry."

I looked at her. She didn't appear worried at all, in fact, she looked as though she was enjoying this. Dad had the same look. John started talking to me and I carried on a conversation with the child while we waited for the twins. 

In the back of my mind, only one thought was bouncing around. 

'What was Desmenina going to do when she saw Sam?'


	10. The Disappearing White Dress

---Sam's POV--- 

Jareth and I finally returned to the castle and ate dinner. Surprisingly, no one asked any questions about Seraph and me. 

When dinner was over, dad stopped everyone from leaving. 

"I want you all down here before the break of dawn tomorrow. We will be flying to the palace and I don't want anyone seeing us and trying to attack us. The Unseelie have become bolder than ever these days. Sarah, don't worry about John he will be fine, I know what to do with him. Now go get some sleep everyone tomorrow's going to be a long day."

I hugged my parents goodnight, and followed my brother and Seraph upstairs. Jareth smiled at me before stepping into his room. Seraph laced his fingers with mine and gently dragged me into his room. He closed the door behind us and pressed me up against it. 

"Well, princess, what are we going to talk about tonight?"

I grinned and pushed him off me. 

"Not much, you horny fae. I'm tired and if things go like I think they're going to tomorrow then I'm going to need a lot of sleep." He pouted. "Which means, I'm going to take a bath; then I'll join you in here." 

His smile made me roll my eyes and I walked into my room. I magically turned the faucet on in my bathtub and walked into my closet. A quick perusal of my pajamas left me disappointed so I walked back into Seraph's room. I heard his bathtub going, so I calmly strode into his closet to grab a shirt. 

He stood there, completely naked holding a pair of black silk boxers. He didn't notice me at first, but when he looked up, I was gawking. 

"What the hell. Sam get out of here!" 

He snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed. He pushed me out of his closet and back into my room, closing the door behind me. I was unable to speak. I reflexively walked into my bathroom and got ready for my bath. Just as I was about to step into it, I snapped out of my daze and blushed like I'd never blushed before. 

I got into my bath and soaked for nearly two hours. All I could think about was Seraph. I decided that I'd stay in my bed no matter what that night. Even if I had a nightmare, nothing was taking me from that room. I couldn't trust myself. Take that back, I couldn't trust my hormones around him. Damn my teenaged self. I started to sing; it was something I did whenever I was upset. I wouldn't even consciously pick the song. My brain would just go on autopilot. 

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of…  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above…  
Ooh, I lose control, can't seem to get enough…  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love…_

How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)…  
How will I know…  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)…  
How will I know…  
How will I know if he really loves me…  
I say a prayer with every heart beat…  
I fall in love whenever we meet…  
I'm asking you what you know about these things…  
How will I know if he's thinking of me…  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak.)…  
Falling in love is all bittersweet…  
This love is strong why do I feel weak…

Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now…  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love...

_How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)…  
How will I know…  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)…  
How will I know…  
How will I know if he really loves me…  
I say a prayer with every heart beat…  
I fall in love whenever we meet…  
I'm asking you what you know about these things…  
How will I know if he's thinking of me…  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak.)….  
Falling in love is all bittersweet…  
This love is strong why do I feel weak…_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not (X3)_

_How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)…  
How will I know…  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)…  
How will I know…  
How will I know if he really loves me…  
I say a prayer with every heart beat…  
I fall in love whenever we meet…  
I'm asking you what you know about these things…  
How will I know if he's thinking of me…  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak.)….  
Falling in love is all bittersweet…  
This love is strong why do I feel weak…_

"Is that how you feel about me, princess?"

I jumped at the sound of Seraph's voice. 

"Seraph what are you doing in here?"

"Getting a free peek like you did."

"It was an accident, now get out."

He disappeared and I jumped out of the tub. I wrapped a towel securely around myself and walked into my room. I didn't see Seraph anywhere, but I didn't trust him not to be invisible, so I ran into my closet. 

He stood in the back with a huge smile on his face. I now noticed that he was only wearing the boxers I'd seen him holding earlier. 

"I thought you would've dropped your towel."

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't."

"I didn't kick your ass."

"It was an accident. I thought you were in the bathroom. All I wanted was a comfy shirt to sleep in."

"Well you could've said something."

I started rummaging through drawers, fully aware that my cheeks were flaming. 

"I'll take your silence as an admission to enjoyment. I, however, am a gentleman; so I will refrain from pressing the matter any further."

I pulled an oversized Korn t-shirt out of my drawer and slid it on over the towel, underwear and a pair of shorts came next. I was purposely ignoring Seraph, but totally aware that he was watching my every move. 

"Are you going to acknowledge me at all Sam?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Fine. I won't acknowledge you, because I don't trust my hormones. How does that sound?"

The smirk on his face was the only answer I needed. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. He followed me and watched as I climbed into bed. 

"You're not coming to my room?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Same answer as in the closet."

He didn't make any snide comments or any rude gestures. He just left. I was relieved. I snuggled down into my pillows and waited for sleep to claim me, removing all thoughts of him claiming me as I drifted off. 

---Seraph's POV---

I listened at the door until I was sure she was asleep. Truth was, I didn't trust my hormones either. If I'd said or done anything while leaving my room, something would have happened. When I was sure she was sleeping, I opened the door and snuck in. I pulled her blankets back and climbed into her bed. 

Hormones weren't going to keep me from protecting her. Her nightmares even frightened me. I wasn't going to let her go through these nightmares alone. I was going to help her any way I could. 

---Sam's POV--- 

I woke up in his arms. Again. This time, though, we were in my room and I was thrashing around more violently than before. I finally, calmed myself down and turned away from him. 

"Sam, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. What happened this time?"

"I fought the darkness."

"And."

"It manifested. The darkness manifested itself into a person I recognized."

"Who."

"My brother."

"Jareth. Do you know why?"

"No, but I can guess that his means something's going to happen to Jareth. I'm worried."

"Don't. We'll figure this out. I promise. Now get some sleep, you're going to need the energy. I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

I pulled my pillow closer to me and made sure my back was to Seraph. He loosely wrapped one arm around me and placed his head right next to mine. 

"Seraph?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting me torture myself because I'm an idiot."

"Any time, princess, any time."

We both drifted off unaware that two pair of eyes were watching us from the shadows.

---Jareth Jr.'s POV---

I woke up again to the sound of my sister having a nightmare across the hall. This time though, I was prepared. I'd told Jaclyn and Cook to check in on her whenever they sensed her distress. Now I would finally find out exactly what was going on. 

The two goblin women appeared a few minutes after the screaming stopped. They were grinning like idiots.

"Well, what happened?"

"Seraph calmed her down; they talked, and then went to sleep."

"I don't want the condensed version Jaclyn."

"Yes Jaclyn, do shut up. I'll tell you what happened dearie. Don't listen to my cousin. Alright, well your sister woke up screaming and thrashing about. She calmed down and turned away from Seraph. He asked her what was the matter and after trying to lie to him she revealed that she had fought the darkness."

I breathed in sharply. Sam had only tried that once before, when we were little. It put her in the hospital for a week and caused her some slight amnesia. I felt horrible afterwards because I'd been the one to suggest the idea to her. Cook noticed my reaction and paused. I waved my hand for her to continue.

"He asked her what happened and she told him it manifested."

"It manifested? Into what?"

Cook looked uncomfortable for a second.

"You. She said it took your shape. When Seraph questioned her about it, she said she didn't know what that meant. She expressed worry for you and he told her not to. He told her to go to sleep and she thanked him for staying with her even though she was acting like an idiot."

I thought for a moment and tried to figure out what the manifestation meant. I was worried and excited. Worried because of the shape it took; but excited because the fact that Sam wasn't in a coma meant that she was getting stronger. 

"Thanks you two. That's all I wanted to hear."

They bowed and smiled, then disappeared. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It wouldn't do for me to stay up all night worrying about this. Sam and I would just have to talk about this sometime tomorrow. 

---The next morning---

---Sam's POV---

I woke up in Seraph's arms and nudged him to get up. 

"Come on sleepyhead you need to go to your room. Janice will be in here any second to help me get dressed."

He grumbled but disappeared and I heard him land on his floor instead of his bed in the next room. True to what I'd said, Janice appeared as soon as he was gone. 

"Good morning your highness. Are you ready for Court today?"

"Truthfully? No, but I will have to deal won't I? Oh and you can tell every servant in this castle that I won't answer to any reference of my royalty."

"I'm sorry your highness, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Meaning I won't answer to anyone calling me 'highness,' 'majesty,' 'princess,' or anything like that. Just call me Samantha."

"Very well Samantha. But I will tell you that if any foreign dignitary visits we will have to refer to you by those titles or the kingdom will seem weak."

"Ok, I can understand that. Alright, what am I wearing to Court Janice? I hope Selephena picked something worthwhile."

"I think you will love it. It is quite beautiful."

She snapped her fingers and the dress appeared on my bed. The white fabric stuck out against the black sheets and I let out a gasp when I saw it.

I loved it. Selephena was definitely staying in the castle now. The old bat had done a good job. Janice smiled at my reaction. 

"I told you it was beautiful."

She snapped her fingers and the dress moved towards me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Stand still, I must fit it to you exactly."

The dress slowly molded onto my skin and the hidden corset in the dress tightened accordingly. 

"That was amazing Janice. Where can I learn to do that?"

"Ah, it is a goblin trick. I am afraid you must have goblin blood to do it."

"Then you are most definitely staying with me when I take the high throne."

"Thank you for that honor, Samantha."

She had me sit down at my vanity in the bathroom and we tried several different hairstyles. Finally, we agreed to let it hang naturally, with slight curls here and there. Janice magicked white and silver eye shadow and white lip stuff onto my face. Then she conjured up a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings. Both ended in polished jet-black diamonds the size of large cherry tomatoes. I looked in the mirror and was astounded by the effect. I appeared to be an ice princess. It was amazing.

"What do you want your cloak to look like Samantha?"

"I want it to look like my fathers, except with white eagle feathers."

Janice nodded and I was instantly adorned with the object. The only other difference between mine and my dad's was that mine had a hood. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. With one last glance at the mirror and a hug to Janice, I walked out of the bathroom. 

"Come in."

My parents entered the room and I was astounded by my mom's dress. The green fabric made her eyes pop and the cloak of brown owl feathers she wore made the whole effect of an earth mother complete. My dad was clothed in a blue jacket and breeches with a white shirt. His white owl cloak made him look like the sky had landed in my room.

"Samantha you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom. I love your dress; you look like an earth goddess or something."

She smiled at me and my dad stepped up to me.

"Samantha, my dear, you are a vision. I have something for you to complete the effect."

He conjured a crystal and placed it in my hands. It instantly turned into a small black and white scaled snake that slithered its way around my wrist and formed a bracelet. 

"This is beautiful dad, thank you."

"If you are approached by anyone you don't like all you have to do is stroke the head of the snake and it will summon your own personal Goblin Guard."

"That makes it even more awesome."

Just then, Seraph strode through the connecting door.

"Hey, Sam, have you seen my black shirt? I think I left it in here las…"

He stopped when he saw the parents. My mom smiled mischievously.

"Good morning Seraph, would you care to finish that sentence for us?"

"Morning mom and no."

He was only wearing a pair of tight black breeches that made me blush slightly. Something my mom didn't miss. 

"Is my little ice princess melting over there? You're blushing Sammy."

I looked away guiltily and sensed Seraph pop back to his room. My bedroom door opened and Jareth walked in wearing a brown leather jacket, boots, and light gray breeches.

"Nice outfit little bro. What is that made out of?"

He looked down at his arm. 

"I'm not sure, but it definitely isn't cow."

My dad laughed. 

"That my son is genuine fire lizard leather from the Dragon Kingdom."

We both looked at him and answered simultaneously.

"Cool."

My mom laughed at my dad's reaction. His eyebrows had risen up as far as they could go and he was glancing back and forth between us.

"Dad, you'd better get used to that. We do it a lot. And I have a question for you. Where are the dragons in the Dragon Kingdom?"

"The dragons are the fae who live there. They can, how would you put it, morph into dragons. Most remain in their human-like forms, but some will stay in their dragon forms. It depends on the fae."

"So Selephena can become a dragon if she wants to?"

"Yes she can and I would prefer if you would not tempt her to it. In her old age, she can't change back as easily. The last time someone did it," he glanced at my mom who looked at the ceiling, "it took us a month to get her changed back. In that time, she was stuck inside a very small room. Selephena is a very large dragon and let me tell you that it is not fun to hear her complaining in the dragon tongue. Roars are not silent."

We all laughed as my mom began to mock-roar. Seraph strode back through the door, fully clothed, and I stopped breathing mid-laugh.

He was wearing the same black breeches, a black poet shirt that revealed part of his chest, and a black eagle feather cloak tied around his neck. Basically, he looked fucking gorgeous. 

"Well you look spiffy there Seraph. Any reason the two of you are matching?"

Trust my mom to ask the obvious question. 

"Possibly."

Seraph's answer didn't do anything to stop their skeptical looks. Dad asked the next question.

"When are you going to ask, Seraph?"

"Tonight after I talk to Oberon, if I can. Now can we all go please? I want to get to Court quickly."

Jareth nod his head in agreement and stood next to Seraph. 

"Ditto on that suggestion, except I want to eat first."

I was confused by the exchange between Seraph and my dad, but ignored it with the suggestion of food. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

She transported us all down to the kitchen and in less than three minutes, all of us had eaten. Then I realized something rather important.

"Mom, where's John?"

She chuckled. 

"Trust your father to put him back in the place he started in Underground."

A crystal appeared in her hands and I could see a sleeping John inside.

"What happens if he wakes up?"

"He won't, I have a spell on him to keep him asleep. Give me some credit Sam. How'd you think I slept all the way through night when you and Jareth were babies? I still had some of my powers, even if they were diminished. You two never woke up in the night."

Jareth and I glanced at each other and then back at our mother who was smiling mischievously. We started to retort when my dad cut us off. 

"Before we leave I have some things for everyone."

I looked at my dad who was twirling five crystals in his hands. Suddenly he threw one at each of us and they turned into crowns for the boys and tiaras for my mom and me. His, Seraph's and Jareth's all looked like something out of the 17th century. Mine and my mothers were different. 

Hers was made of diamonds and had huge emeralds on it that matched her dress.

Mine was more delicate and sort of looked like a hat. 

All of the crowns floated out of our hands and situated themselves on our heads. My mom turned to. 

"Sam, there's a little trick I want to teach you before we leave. When the doors open to the grand staircase, the footmen will take your cloaks. Conjure a crystal when they do and turn the cloaks into a bracelet. Watch, I'll demonstrate."

She took hers and my dad's cloaks and conjured a crystal. The crystal swirled a mix of green, blue, white and brown, then floated out of my mom's hand. The cloaks instantly spun together and shrunk into a beautiful string of brown and white jewels that spiraled up my mom's arm. The crystal shattered into a million pieces that floated up and landed in my dad's hair.

"The bracelet keeps any unwanted attention away from you. The crystal shards keep you linked it is old magic, something not easily overcome. Do you think you can do it?"

I nodded my head. 

"Good, show me."

I did the same thing she did, except my crystal swirled black and white. The bracelet spiraled up my arm. 

"Cool, but how do I get this off?"

Everyone laughed at me. 

"Snap your fingers."

Both of us did and the cloaks were instantly in the places they began in. 

"I love magic."

"Don't we all."

"Leave me alone mom. I'm new to this."

My dad placed his hand on my mom's shoulder. 

"Alright, we will be flying for quite a long time. Stay close."

I turned to Cook, who had been standing completely silent for a change. 

---Cook's POV---

The King and Queen turned into owls, flew to the ceiling of the kitchen, and landed on the rafters next to an open window. I looked up at the princess and smiled.

"Good luck dearie. I know you'll do fine. Nothing will harm you so long as you stay the strong girl I've seen over the past couple days."

She nodded her head and hugged me. Jareth and Seraph became a raven and an eagle and followed the King and Queen to the rafters. The princess took a deep breath and did the same. I watched as the five of them flew out the window and grinned. 

The Unseelie weren't going to know what hit them. Hell, not even Tatiana and Oberon knew what was headed their way. The Underground was about to get shaken up in the worst way. 

If the prophecy was right, though, then the world was about to change for the better. Now the Goblin heirs needed us. Needed the wisdom of the priests. 

I fingered the medallion hanging round my neck. With the right words, all of the priests would be called to the shrine. Our shrine to the Queen, where her spirit would finally come to rest in its physical form. 

The heir had finally been born. The one prophesized to connect the guardians and force evil from our world. 

The words rolled through my mind and off my tongue. 

Ich bin der Krieger, bin ich der Geliebte, bin ich die Mutter, bin ich der Vater, benenne ich zu allen und spreche für das schwache. El laberinto es mi jardín, mi abrigo, mi hogar. Les gardiens sont mes créateurs, ma famille, mon salut. Sono il suo servo, il suo guardiano, la sua figlia. Ich bin der Krieger, soy el amante, je suis la mère, sono il padre, benenne ich zu allen und spreche für das schwache. 

(The first sentence is in German. The second is in Spanish. The third in French. The fourth is in Italian. The last sentence is in all four languages)

I was instantly transported to the shrine at the edge of the Labyrinth. My husband and the other remaining priests stood there waiting. 

"Good morning everyone, I only have one thing to tell you. She is here."


	11. Travel and Prophecy

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait… The past few weeks have been wrought with massive studying for both my AP and standard exams. I am finally out of high school!! Whoopee the world is not ready for me! Anyways…**

**Enjoy the chapter, love much, and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**Cassidy aka Yodalovr aka vaderismylover aka Pedro aka Deamhan Fola Cailin**

--Sam's POV--

Seraph and I chatted the whole way, much to the annoyance of everyone else who could hear our conversations as well. We discussed how tired we were and I had to pluck out a few of Jareth's tail feathers after he decided to make a dirty joke at mine and Seraph's expense. Then my dad explained why we were flying.

His vanity and pride were at stake.

'Everyone is used to me showing up at Court looking bored and utterly despondent. Seraph doesn't usually look much better. We're the most important people in the room besides my parents and everyone stays away from us because we are always so angry. However, we always make a spectacular entrance. It changes every time and I always use magic. This time, though, it will be different. We will all appear without anyone expecting us. Everyone is waiting to see me pop the six of us in with a giant explosion of glitter. I am going to one up them. This flight is a subtle display of power. That I can fly wherever I want, whenever I want and bring whoever I want with me. It will garner much respect I think.'

Seraph and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. I finally calmed down enough to speak.

'Dad, you are such a vain little prick.'

'Samantha Elizabeth, don't call your father a prick.'

'Yes, Samantha that was very rude of you. I am not a prick.'

I apologized, giggling the whole time. Then my mother decided to join the fun. Yay for infectious laughter.

'See, she honey apologized. You aren't a prick. You're a dick.'

He dropped a few feet out of the sky and I thought we were all going to crash into something because we were laughing so hard. Luckily, my dad isn't a pushover so he came back with a vengeance.

'Yes, I suppose I am a dick. A dick you love.'

No one missed the double meaning of those words and my mother's wide owl eyes got even bigger. Seraph, Jareth and I glanced at each other and I was sure that, had we been human, our faces would all have been mortified. Seeing this mortification pictured on the faces of two eagles and a raven, however, forced us all to laugh.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I saw a huge forest appear on the horizon.

'Seraph, I thought you said that the castle was located in a grove. That is a forest.'

His deep chuckle sent a shiver down my spine.

'It was a grove in the beginning. As the Aboveground began to be ruled by logic instead of imagination, the Underground grew, in more ways than one, to accommodate all of the imaginary creatures and places that you could, well, imagine.'

I suddenly felt very sorry for all of the people Aboveground. They had no idea what their rigid morality and condemnation of magic had forced them to miss out on. Maybe I could find a way to inject a little more magic into the world I'd left behind. That would certainly make things a lot easier for the people who'd been brave enough to call themselves mine and Jareth's friends. Those people had abandoned us in the end, more scared of Daniel than of high school gossip. I missed them, but I knew that it was better they'd left. Otherwise people would have looked for us when we disappeared.

I sighed and Seraph's wing touched mine.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

His bright gold eagle eyes only intensified his glare.

'Liar.'

'I'm remembering everyone that Daniel took from me. I feel horrible knowing that I was rescued from that magicless world and they're still condemned to it.'

I could sense that everyone else was trying to stay out of the conversation, but after a couple seconds of silence my father spoke.

'We're going to take a break. Stay away from the pond.'

He led us down towards a picturesque pond. The forest and its hidden castle weren't far away. As soon as I hit the ground and returned to bipedalism, Seraph dragged me out of sight. No one objected except me. After nearly four years of Daniel, I didn't like to be manhandled.

He pressed me up against a tree and stared worriedly down at me. I tried to push him away from me and succeeded in making him back off a couple steps.

"What was with the force Mr. Caveman? You could have just asked me to walk off into the dark, secluded forest with you."

His face didn't change out of the worried expression as he spoke. The worry on his face was echoed in his voice.

"You don't know that they're condemned Sam. There is still magic in the Aboveground, just not as much as there used to be. Those people still had and have magic. Your presence was magical and that is probably what drew them to you. They will always gravitate towards what is magical. Don't feel sorry for them. They are perfectly content with the lives they lead."

He was trying to make me forget them and focus on what was right in front of me and not behind me.

"I believe you, but it still doesn't change my mood. I have a right to worry about people who worried about me when I was too self-centered to care."

His eye twitched slightly and I cocked my head to the side and looked up at him.

"Being angry because of abuse is not the same as being self-centered."

I scoffed and his face softened.

"What would change your mood Samantha?"

Nothing in his tone gave away emotion, and I felt a little disheartened by that response. All I wanted him to do was push me against the tree and kiss me until I didn't care about anything else. Including the butterflies that had been in my stomach since we left the Labyrinth.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't then."

I turned my head away and stared at the pond in the distance. Its shimmering waters invited me for a swim, but when I blinked I realized that I could see the pixies just underneath the surface waiting to drown unsuspecting swimmers. Suddenly, Seraph's warm fingers wrapped themselves around my chin and forced me to look at him. I blinked in surprise because his face was closer than I'd expected. When I did his face changed slightly. His angelic features, pardon the pun, changed into something even more beautiful. I blinked in surprise again and his face returned, something was going on and I was very confused. All thought left my mind as he leveled his eyes with mine.

"I will not let you be sad on the day you meet the rest of our family. Sadness will only hurt our chances of being accepted by the Court."

"What do you mean 'accepted by the Court'?"

"I mean that I can't marry you without the permission of two-thirds of the nobility."

"You were going to marry me?"

"No."

My eyes dropped to his chin. For some odd reason my heart had plummeted to the center of the Earth with that response.

"I _am_ going to marry you, but I want to do it the right way. I can't risk anyone staking a claim to you."

I looked back up at him. I was happy with his answer, but too proud to show it.

"You know that Solomon is going to do just that."

"No he won't because I'll kill him the second he opens his mouth."

"Seraph, you will not."

"Don't tell me you think he'll hurt me? How could he? I've got you."

That one statement brightened my mood noticeably, but I still rolled my eyes and refused to smile.

"Damn, I thought that would have made you smile. Looks like I'm going to have to work harder."

I looked up at him, mouth open to retort, when his lips fastened on to mine. He pushed me against the tree and I could tell he was fighting the urge to play with my hair. He knew that I'd kill him if I had to redo my hair. Nothing could equal the perfection Janice had managed. I fervently kissed him back, but still didn't smile. He grinned against my lips and then pulled away.

"Still no smile, well then I guess I'll have to do this."

He leaned closer and so did I, thinking he was going to kiss me again. Instead he grabbed my hands in one of his and held them above my head. Then he used his other hand and started tickling me. I fought valiantly not to laugh but he finally hit the right spot and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"S…S…Se…Seraph, p…please st…stop. Th…this is…isn't fair. S…stop."

He stopped quickly and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Now you see that wasn't so hard was it?"

I pushed him off me and nudged his shoulder.

"Yes it was you cheated."

"How?"

"You incapacitated me."

"You didn't seem incapacitated from those kisses you were giving me."

"Shut up."

"I don't want to and you can't make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, I have, umm… twelve words for you."

"And what would those be?"

I put a scowl on my face and walked back towards the place we'd landed. Abruptly I spun around and put a finger on his chest.

"I will never marry you, even if my life depended on it."

I didn't remove the scowl from my face or the finger from his chest. He stopped grinning and stared at me. Sadness was written all over his face and he didn't say a word. We stood like that for several minutes when the silence was broken by,

"Sam, Seraph, We're leaving and Dad says he won't mind leaving without you. I personally am coming in to find you if you don't say something in thirty seconds or less."

I dropped the scowl from my face and leaned up to Seraph.

"I win."

I pulled his head down towards mine and kissed him with more passion than ever before. He finally got the hint and kissed me back. It took Jareth a couple minutes to find us and when he did he had to physically separate us.

"This is why Sam is going to be flying next to me the rest of the way. I can't let you two touch for more than ten seconds. Next thing you know, Sam will be telling me that I'm going to be an uncle."

That statement earned him a glare from the both of us.

"Oh, don't look at me like neither of you have thought about jumping the other. The sexual tension between you two could be cut with a spork."

I burst out laughing. Trust my twin to say something perfectly idiotic in conjunction with something perfectly serious. Seraph snorted, which only made me laugh harder, and looked away. The blush was bright red against his tanned cheeks.

Jareth walked my laughing self back to our parents with the blushing Seraph hot on our heels. Everyone rolled their eyes at my behavior and we took off towards the castle. I stopped laughing as soon as we circled the forest once. It was time for the butterflies to come back.

--Hoggle's POV--

I gaped at my wife's words. How could she be sure?

"Callena, how can you be sure? Who is the reincarnation?"

She glared at me as though I was a simpleton and it was then I was reminded why Jareth had never replaced her as his cook. Everyone believed her and no one challenged her. Much like himself.

"Hoggle, you've met her. We've all met her."

It clicked in my brain, but Jaclyn beat me to speaking.

"The princess. You're right Callena. She does match the prophecy."

Sqeek stood up to his full height, which, unfortunately for my nephew, wasn't much.

"Sqeek is not sure that Samantha is the Queen. Sqeek needs to hear the prophecy again to be sure. Can Callena please tell Sqeek the prophecy again?"

"Of course."

She took a step onto the circle and uttered the last words of the call.

"Ich bin der Krieger, soy el amante, je suis la mère, sono il padre, benenne ich zu allen und spreche für das schwache."

I had seen her do this dozens of times, so the bright green light that engulfed her no longer frightened me. I looked to my closest friends and smiled. Ludo and Sir Didymus smiled back. They were thinking the same thing I was. Who better to save the Underground than Sarah's daughter?

Suddenly, the light engulfing Callena changed. It was no longer green; instead it had changed to a soft orange glow. When she opened her mouth to speak her voice did not come out. It was as though she had been possessed.

_The Queen That Was Shall Live Again. _

_What Once Was Stopped Shall Now Begin_

_. _

_She Will Be Born Above, _

_But Belong Below. _

_It Will Be From Love_

_That Her Powers Grow._

_With Golden White Hair _

_And Broken Spirit, _

_She Will Deceive The False Heir_

_And None Shall See It._

_With Her Father's Eyes_

_She Will Reveal The Truth._

_Her Mother's Lies _

_Will Guide Her In Youth._

_A King She Will Love, _

_A King She Will Banish._

_A Dark Angel Comes Above,_

_A Dark Angel Makes Her Vanish._

_All Will Bow To Her,_

_Yet She Will Pull Them Up._

_Traditions She Shall Ignore, _

_Bonds She Shall Develop._

_Attacks She Will Lead, _

_Battles She Will Lose. _

_War Will Make Her Bleed,_

_Ares And Athena Her Muse._

_Family Brings Her Fury To Bear, _

_A Husband Calls Her Name. _

_Dying In A Hidden Lair, _

_The King Brings Her Shame._

_False Death Cleaves The Angel's Soul, _

_The Raven Haired Seelie Hides Within._

_The King Almost Achieves His Goal_

_It Seems He Might Win. _

_The Unseelie Angel Fights For The King, _

_His Hidden Queen Is Revealed To Breathe_

_With Pain And Suffering, _

_The Queen And Her Angel Seek Reprieve._

_The Love Of A Twin _

_Can Save The Queen. _

_He Must Choose Within,_

_Sister Or Fair Desmenine. _

_With Brothers She Arrives,_

_With A Brother Everyone Survives._

Everyone stared at her in shock. I looked around at my fellow priests. No one knew what to say. The six of us stared at Callena in the center and just waited for her to come out of her trance.

After an eternity, she did.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Agnes the junk lady answered her.

"Well dearie, you just spit out the entire prophecy using a voice that doesn't belong to you."

"The _entire_ prophecy? It has…"

"Never happened before, yes I know dear."

She pulled a book and pen off her junk laden back and opened it.

"I have never heard the prophecy all the way through and in the right order before, this must be a sign. Now let's get to work proving our theory. Where was the princess born?"

I decided to answer all the questions I could.

"Aboveground. She also has a twin brother and a two year old brother."

"Good. Now we all know she has 'Golden White Hair,' but what about this 'Broken Spirit?'"

Callena beat me to it.

"Solomon. He must be the King."

No one understood what that meant, until I backed her up.

"Sarah mentioned that in a human religion there is an ancient powerful king named Solomon. He must be the King in the prophecy. And if what Sarah told me yesterday is true, then Samantha had a broken spirit during her relationship with him due to her stepfather's abuse."

Agnes grimaced. She didn't like to hear that a child, even one so close to adulthood as Samantha, had been abused. She tended to give the abuser nightmares.

"Alright so the king and broken spirit are taken care of. Why did no one see it?"

Sqeek piped up.

"Samantha told story to Seraph and Sqeek heard Samantha. Samantha sneaked away to see the bad Solomon. No one saw Samantha until Samantha banished Solomon."

"Yes and with the conversations I've had with her it would seem that her love for him and now for Seraph is making her powers increase."

"Good observations Sqeek and Jaclyn. All that's left is the angel, her father's eyes and mother's lies. Anyone care to explain?"

Everyone looked at me; I was closer to the royal family than anyone here. Even closer than Callena and Jaclyn who ran things in the castle. With a deep sigh, I spoke.

"Seraph. He's the angel. His name is a type of angel Above. Samantha's eyes are mismatched like Jareth's and I've seen him detect spells with those eyes. No magic required; he just sees the underlying truth of everything. Also, when the twins were growing up Above, Sarah had to lie to them to keep them from knowing the truth about their father. Her lies about the Underground made Samantha wish John away because she didn't believe we all existed."

Agnes wrote all of that down and then closed her book.

"That settles it then. She's Queen Alameda's reincarnation. The Underground as we know it is about to be changed dears. Nothing will come out of this unscathed. We must prepare."

My wife stepped out of the center of the circle towards me. All of us surrounded the medallion at the center of the shrine. It was time to fulfill our duties.

-- Sam's POV--

We landed just outside the immense forest and I gaped. Instead of seeing trees, I saw a huge palace made of them. What had appeared to be a forest was an illusion. The trees themselves were really entwined together, forming walls, turrets, doors, and even balconies. I turned to Seraph to say something, but as I did the image of the palace shifted back to being a forest.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Was I going crazy? I blinked and the palace was back. Another blink brought the forest. I stood there for several seconds, as I vaguely heard my mom and Jareth commenting on the beauty of the forest, blinking the palace in and out of existence. My dad startled me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Samantha?"

I kept my eyes wide open and turned towards him.

"If I don't blink I can see the castle."

He smiled.

"So you do have the sight. I was wondering when it would begin to have its effect since it obviously was not working Above."

Still not blinking, I cocked my head sideways.

"Sight? What sight?"

"The sight is something our Family has been gifted with for centuries. We are able to see through the illusions others cannot."

He looked at my less than understanding face and grinned.

"When a child is born into our family with blonde hair and mismatched eyes, which both you and I have, they are gifted with stronger and more unique powers than all other Fae. These features mark us as being the most direct descendants from the first High Queen. She united all Fae, Seelie and Unseelie, and created the Underground. One of-the powers she was gifted with was the sight. It is said that when a Fae is born with all of the powers that Queen Maveena possessed that war will break out in the Underground and this heir will save us and the humans from total destruction. The heir will reign in peace for millennia afterwards and the heir's children will continue her legacy forevermore."

"Cool. Could I be the heir?"

"Yes, in fact, so could I. War would need to break out for us to find out, without the fear of destruction the heir cannot take power."

"Oh, well in that case, I don't want to be the heir."

"Well said. Now, I believe it is time for us to enter now that we are nearly an hour late."

I smiled at him and turned to find that Seraph had been watching us talk from a tree about 20 feet away. I walked over to him and tapped his nose with my finger.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Maybe, but we'll discuss that despicable character trait of mine in a while, right now you need to turn around and follow our Father."

He took me by the arm and led me towards my family, who were strolling through an arch formed by intertwined Maple trees. Every time I blinked, my view of the forest changed. Eventually it all blended together and I saw the palace and the forest simultaneously. Finally, we approached a gate made of Oak and Beech trees. (I was glad that Jareth was a semi-tree hugger, I knew the names of every tree around me and then some.)

Two men stood on either side of it, armed to the teeth with the coolest weapons I'd ever seen. They had halberds, swords, knives, shields, and dark green armor. They were also two of the most gorgeous men I'd ever seen. They were terrifyingly beautiful and all my mind could associate them with were the warriors from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.

They bowed to us as we passed, but otherwise didn't acknowledge our existence. Seraph placed his arm lightly around my waist as we neared another gate, this one made of Dogwood and Birch. The guards here were equipped exactly like the last pair except that their armor was white and they were women. One of them gave me a once over as she bowed and sneered. Seraph glared and she scoffed, I was sure that none but us heard her.

I thought about hitting her until I spotted the next gate. It wasn't made of live trees; instead it was trees made of pure silver and gold. Guarding this gate were four soldiers. Two women and two men. Upon closer inspection it realized that two of them were Unseelie. The Seelie guards gave me small smiles, while the Unseelie glared at me. Seraph tightened his arm around my waist as though he sensed the anger building up inside me. He forced me to follow my parents and Jareth, despite my well concealed attempts to attack the guards. I was very upset with them; I couldn't believe they had the gall to treat me like that.

Finally, we approached a door that managed to stop me dead in my tracks. It was made of living trees that had naturally, or maybe magically, formed carvings of past battles. The doors suddenly opened of their own volition and Seraph guided me through them.

I gazed at the scene before me. I stood at the top of a huge wooden staircase flanked by leafy banisters. The staircase descended to the largest room I'd ever seen. It was completely made of trees, even the ceiling was made of intertwined branches. At the opposite end of the room sat a very large stair-stepped dais holding eight thrones. Two sat on top of the dais, one sat off to the left and one step lower than the top. Two sat slightly in front of the top right throne and two steps below the top; next to these two was a bassinet, so I assumed they were for my parents. On the next step centered in front of the top thrones were two more thrones. The final step before the floor held a single throne situated between the top left throne and the one on the next step. Two people sat in the highest thrones and another sat in the throne on the next step, I couldn't tell what they looked like from where I was, but I did notice the huge number of people looking in their direction.

When the doors closed behind us, rather loudly I might add, all eyes turned to my family. There was absolute silence until several men, who obviously served as butlers, appeared around us. One stepped to the edge of the top stair and spoke.

"May I present their highnesses King Jareth and Queen Sarah of the Goblin Kingdom."

My parents stepped forward and my mother turned their cloaks into the same bracelet I'd seen her create Fearer. Then they stepped forward and began their descent down the stairs. All of a sudden, I heard aloud pop to my lets and Lady Selephena appeared. She strode up to my brother and placed bier arm in his. The butler cleared his throat quietly and spoke again when my parents reached the bottom of the staircase.

"May I present the Duchess Selephena Olsephon de Draconis of the Dragon kingdom escorted by her nephew Prince Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom."

The two of them started down the steps and the butterflies appeared in my stomach again. Seraph guided me forward and the butler cleared his throat again.

"May I present her highness Princess Samantha of the Goblin kingdom escorted by prince Seraph, also of the Goblin Kingdom."

I took a breath and turned our cloaks into the same bracelet I'd created earlier. I glanced around the room, sensing the anger directed at me, and found a pair of eyes that were glaring at me with a different emotion: jealousy. They belonged to a girl dressed in white, who stood flanked by two men more armed to the teeth than the guards outside had even thought about being.

I started to access her mind when Seraph took his first steps down the stairs. I tore my eyes away from the mysterious girl and started counting; it was along way across the hall.


	12. Court and Confrontation

--Jareth's POV--

I had hoped that Selephena wouldn't show up today. It wasn't good for my image to be escorting the old hag into Court. I made it to the last step and looked at the ugly woman. She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, which got a chuckle out of her. Senile my ass, she knew exactly what she was doing. I heard the butler/ servant guy clear his throat and stole a glance behind me to look at my sister. Terror was written all over her face even though I would be one of the few able to tell. Sam could turn her face to stone when she wanted to.

"May I present her highness Princess Samantha of the Goblin kingdom escorted by prince Seraph, also of the Goblin Kingdom."

Selephena and I took our steps across the green carpet beneath our feet (which looked suspiciously like moss) and I felt confusion emanating from Sam as she surveyed the crowd. It was focused on a person to my right. I took a glance in that direction and almost stopped dead in my tracks.

The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen stood there glaring at my sister with utter jealousy. I felt Sam and Seraph begin their descent down the stairs and the girl's jaw clench. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she was staring right at me. I diverted my eyes, but not until I saw a blush develop on her cheeks. I was too shocked to blush, but not too shocked to notice the girl's heavily armed bodyguards.

I finally reached the dais and looked up at my grandparents. On the second tier sat a beautiful blonde woman that was no doubt my father's mother. She looked almost exactly like Sam. On the topmost tier and in the left throne sat her sister, Tatiana. My grandfather, Oberon, sat in the right throne.

"Your majesties." Selephena and I said, before she curtsied and I bowed. When I stood back up my parents were grinning at me.

Oberon leaned forward and looked at me more closely. Then glanced over at Selephena.

"How are you Lady Selephena? Still as falsely senile as ever?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Still as mockingly annoying as ever I see Oberon. Selena, Tatiana, how are you my dears?"

Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"We're fine Aunt Selly. You are free to go visit him now."

Selephena vanished and all attention was directed at me. Oberon studied me again and I began to feel nervous. Finally, Selena spoke.

"Oh for the Gods sake's you two, don't scare the boy! How do you like everything down here so far Jareth?"

Her warm smile quieted some of my nerves.

"Everything is amazing, I love it."

Oberon and Tatiana grinned at each other, and then Tatiana spoke.

"Her name is Desmenina if you were curious, and if you'd like I can have her bodyguards distracted on the way to lunch so that you may speak to her."

I blushed furiously and felt Sam hold back a laugh. She was getting into my head more often now. I didn't like it.

"Umm…thank you."

I got the feeling that she was going to be a lot like Sam when it came to my love life, meddling and overprotective.

"Don't mention it my dear, it's been too long since a man looked at her. Maybe now she'll understand that some things were never meant to be and that some things are."

"Tatiana, be quiet you're confusing him." She glared at her husband, a glare he dutifully ignored. "Tell me my boy, did you play any sports Aboveground?"

The question caught me off guard.

"Umm…yes. Yes I did. I was on the swim and futbol teams."

"Great! No one likes to play futbol with me down here. Maybe I could tempt you to stay here a few days longer and help me talk some of these stuffy old nobles into playing."

I grinned.

"Sure, I haven't played in weeks. Sam stopped playing with me because it was one of the few things she can't beat me at."

"Wonderful. What else can she not beat you at? I understand that she is exactly like your father, who is one of the most competitive people I've ever met. I also understand that you are a lot like your mother, so I'm going to guess that Sam does everything exceptionally well, but you trump her on certain things. Am I right?"

"Yes you are and that is kinda creepy." He laughed, but I continued. "She can't play any musical instrument, she can't cross her eyes, and she can't do a back flip on flat ground. We haven't tried any of the magical stuff yet, but if you hear my parents complaining about things exploding in the next few weeks you'll know why."

"I love your sense of humor. Now, your sister is nearly finished walking so I suggest you take a seat on the fifth tier if you don't mind."

"Sure."

I sat down in time to see Seraph and Sam greet Oberon and Tatiana. My eyes locked on to Desmenina. I was definitely taking Tatiana up on her offer to distract the bodyguards. She seemed to feel my eyes on her and stared back at me. I smiled slightly and she looked away grinning.

--Sam's POV--

I followed my brother's path down the stairs and suddenly felt a sense of awe sweep over him. I sneaked my way into his mind and saw that he was looking at the girl who'd been glaring at me. I smiled, he had found a girl. I pulled out of his mind and snuck into hers. Her name was Desmenina and she wasn't Unseelie. She was also definitely interested in my brother. I didn't dig any deeper. I pulled out of her mind and pushed into Seraph's.

'Why was that Desmenina chick glaring at me?'

'Get out of my head Sam. I'll tell you later.'

'You promise.'

'Of course. I just can't make my face as stoic as you can while having a mental conversation. Half the fae in this room probably think I'm constipated right now. Plus you don't have your grandmother trying to force her way into your thoughts.'

'Oh, sorry. I'm out.'

He squeezed my hand in response and I refocused my attention on the dais that was becoming closer with every step I took. Selephena had disappeared and I could feel the anxiety rolling off of my brother. As the conversation he was having continued I felt him become happy. Finally, he moved to sit down and we reached the foot of the dais. Seraph let my hand go and the two of us spoke.

"Your majesties." His bow was fluid and my curtsy was perfect.

I heard the crowd begin to whisper as I brought my eyes up to my grandparents'. No one spoke. At last, Tatiana broke the silence.

"Well, since you didn't flinch at all the past few seconds, I'm going to guess that you didn't even notice I was trying to access your thoughts Samantha."

I blinked in surprise.

"No ma'am I hadn't."

"You must be exceptionally powerful then my dear, because I was not able to gain entrance to your mind. Bravo. Now that I'm done being the creepy Queen, I'll be your grandmother. How do you like things down here?"

I smiled at her. She was impossible not to like.

"Well, besides the fact that I've had a few bad moments, I love it here. I've found the place I truly belong. Everything feels right here."

The man who could be none other than Oberon spoke.

"Well that's wonderful. Tell me though, what other things are you talented at? As I told your brother, you must do everything exceptionally well, while he beats you at a few, but more important things. This makes you mirror your parents to a 'T'"

I glanced at my brother, who was staring into the crowd of fae.

"I can sing, something he is incapable of doing. I can play any sport I've ever tried well and he can only beat me at soccer. Umm…I read faster than him and make better grades, but only by a infinitesimal fraction. I'm the aggressive twin and he acts like a pacifist most of the time. So yeah I guess you're right about us mirroring our parents. Anything else you want to know?"

I saw Seraph roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. Oberon leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"I see why you like this one Seraph. She's much more agreeable than that Nina girl. I think she's going to keep your life interesting to say the least. When are you going to announce?"

"I was going to do it tonight during dinner if that is alright with you."

"Of course it is. I love things like this, but she's going to have to do something amazing in the next few minutes to convince them."

He swept his arm out to indicate the nobility and I gave Seraph a confused glance. All of a sudden I felt Solomon's presence. I grabbed Seraph's hand and clenched it as tightly as I could.

"Seraph, he's…unnn…here. He brought two people with him."

"Are you going to faint?"

"No I'm fine. It's just that the three of them are all trying to break into my mind."

I looked up at my grandparents and saw that they had worry written on their faces. Suddenly, Tatiana glanced up at the staircase and glared.

"I thought you banned them from attending Court, husband. Only three of them are here, though, and none look happy. And oh look they brought the pawn as well."

Oberon glanced at my parents, who appeared to be blazing with fury. Jareth had even ripped his eyes away from the girl when he sensed my distress and was now clenching his fists together so tightly his knuckles were white. Oberon stood and stepped down to my side. A hush fell over the crowd. He moved to step behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I can sense that you have a certain destiny about you Samantha. I dearly hope that you will become the great woman I feel you can be. As for right now, I must deal with my brother and his children before they cause any more distress amongst my family. I also find it quite distressing that my nephew sought to seduce his cousin's daughter. That is one bonding no one would have accepted. Now if you would please take your seats, I don't want you to hit anyone."

I smirked at him and, chuckling, he turned to face the new arrivals. Seraph sat first and he placed his hand over mine when I sat down. The butler inclined his head towards Oberon, who now stood alone in front of the dais, and at Oberon's nearly imperceptible nod, the butler spoke.

"May I present Duke Octavian de Solvini of the Caninus Kingdom."

A short man, by fae standards, stepped forward, but one look at his dark hair and blacker than night eyes told me that he was Solomon's father. He began his descent down the stairs glaring at any Seelie that dared look at him from the crowd.

Again the butler glanced towards Oberon and again he nodded his head.

"May I present Lady Nina de Solvini of the Caninus Kingdom escorted by her brother Lord Solomon de Solvini also of the Caninus Kingdom."

Seraph and I glanced at one another; neither of us knew that the two of them were brother and sister. This plot ran deeper than I thought. The two of them were obviously working together and in further conjunction with their father, as seen by the attack on my mind, and there was no telling how far it went from there. I noticed, however, that Nina was wearing white. She was unbonded, meaning that she was still going to come after Seraph.

A fourth person stepped up. Unlike the Solvinis he was tall, pale, blond, and lanky. He had a wolfish appearance about him and it was then I understood the lineage of the kingdoms. Those with the most in common of a race ruled. My father had the cunning and flair of the goblins and this man had the characteristics of a wolf. Another nod from Oberon released another announcement from the butler.

"May I present his majesty King Lucian de Lunas of the Caninus Kingdom."

No one said a word. This was the final intrusion. All of the other guests seemed to be waiting on the High King to do something. The sight of such power began to intoxicate me. All Oberon had to do was flinch and he had the entire realm at his feet.

Octavian reached a spot five feet away from his brother and stopped. He glared at everyone sitting on the dais, his eyes lingering on me for a moment before he turned his eyes on his brother.

"Well, my dear brother, it would seem that the human wench returned with three children in tow. Why was she allowed back in the Underground after her behavior eighteen years ago? No _Queen_ should behave that way unpunished."

Oberon chuckled.

"And that, brother, is why you are not a king. Sarah's behavior was not unprovoked and if I punished every fae who committed a similar indiscretion then everyone in this room would receive punishment, including you. As for the children, I hope you will not scare them, as you have done to so many other children before them, and I hope that you will remember your place when speaking to the princes and princess. Also, I remember a certain punishment being set in place the last time you and your ilk attended court. However, since this is a celebration of sorts, I will allow you to remain as long as you do not cause any trouble."

Octavian's lip curled in disgust and he started to say something when Nina and Solomon came up behind him.

"Father, watch your temper. Becoming frustrated with him this early in the evening will ruin everyone's fun. Besides, it will give our cousins a bad impression of you."

I snorted in laughter and all eyes turned to me. Oberon grinned at me and the Solvinis glared. Lucian stood behind the three of them looking like a lost puppy, an observation which was probably not that far off the mark. Nina looked positively livid, and when she noticed the placement of Seraph's hand, that expression only intensified.

"What, may I ask, is so funny princess?"

"Well, if you must know Lady Nina, I was laughing at your brother's comment. That last statement has got to be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time."

Confusion crossed everyone's faces and Solomon locked his eyes onto mine.

"What was funny about what I said, _princess._" He spat out the last word as though it were poisonous.

I smiled sweetly at him.

"My impression of your family is already tainted by your foul appearance and manners, dear _cousin._"

He clenched his jaw and took a step forward, only to be stopped by his father.

"Now, Solomon, do control your temper. Being frustrated with her this early will ruin everyone's fun."

This time Oberon and my mom laughed out loud, which sent the whole room into peals of laughter. Solomon turned red from anger and stormed off into the crowd. Nina followed him. Tatiana joined her husband as the laughter died down and placed her hand on his arm.

"Dear, I think its time we ate, don't you agree?"

He stopped laughing and straightened his shoulders, his eyes surveyed his subjects. Many people in the crowd were whispering and giggling behind hands and fans. Several people I had already deduced to be higher ranking nobles were openly smiling at me.

"Well now that we've all had a good laugh at my nephew's expense why don't we eat? Lunch will be served outside in the lily garden in ten minutes everyone, feel free to wander around until then."

Selena and my parents stood and joined the High King and Queen. My mother was holding a giggling John in her arms. I glanced over at my brother to find his gaze rooted on the mysterious Desmenina again.

"Jareth, come on, I'll go introduce you."

I stood and grabbed his hand. He tried to protest but a glare from me shut him up. Seraph was right on our heels as I dragged him through the crowd over to where Desmenina stood sans bodyguards. She curtsied at my approach and I groaned.

"Argh, don't tell me everyone's going to do that when I talk to them. Stand up, it's bothering me."

She stood and gave me a funny look. I pulled Jareth up on my right side and stuck out my left hand.

"How do you do, my name is Samantha. You know the dunderhead on my left and the idiot on my right is my twin brother Jareth."

I could sense Seraph roll his eyes and Jareth blush. Desmenina smiled and shook my hand.

"You're right I do know the dunderhead, but it's obvious he hasn't told you about me yet. Anyways, I'm Desmenina, princess of the Fairy Kingdom, pleased to meet you, your highnesses."

"Cool, fairies, but don't call me 'your highness,' my name is Sam and you officially have permission to call me that. Although I would like to know why you were glaring at me earlier."

She turned pink and glanced at Seraph.

"Well, umm, Sam that is something I'd rather not discuss here. But I will tell you that the dunderhead should have told you before you came that I'm his best friend and that I'm a much more interesting person than he is."

"I believe you. Oh, but before I forget why I came over here in the first place. Jareth wanted to meet you."

Said twin brother popped me upside the head.

"Shut up, tiny."

I spun around on him and smacked his arm.

"That hurt you butthead."

Seraph shook his head and stood next to Desmenina, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Wow Seraph, they act a lot like us. I like them. You think Allysia will like them too?"

Jareth and I stopped our thumb war and looked at her.

"Who's Allysia?"

"Who's Allysia?"

Both Desmenina and Seraph blinked at our simultaneous response. And blinked again when we apologized simultaneously.

"Sorry, it's a twin thing."

"Sorry, it's a twin thing."

Seraph shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"You will."

"You will."

He placed a hand on his head.

"Stop it."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Desmenina laughed.

"I love it! That is so cool. Oh and Allysia is the princess of the Night Elf Kingdom. If I'm right she'll be showing up to hit on Jareth in about ten seconds."

Almost instantly a blond girl appeared beside her.

"Hey guys, what's going…well heeeelllloooo. What's your name?"

She looked my brother up and down. I started laughing so hard I had to bend over to catch my breath. Allysia was oblivious to this reaction and took a step towards my brother, who fearfully stepped back. Desmenina grabbed her. With some difficult maneuvering she managed to pin Allysia between Seraph and herself.

"Say hello to the ever horny Night Elf princess, Allysia. Allysia say hello to the twins, Jareth and Samantha. They are the prince and princess of the Goblin Kingdom."

I finally caught my breath and whispered a hello. Jareth, who was hiding behind me, waved meekly, which sent me into another fit of laughter. Finally, Seraph decided to stop me before I died from a lack of oxygen. He placed his hands on either side of my head, made me look him in the eyes, and then kissed me. Safe to say that shut me up really quickly. Allysia let loose a cat call and I pulled away.

"That wasn't nice Seraph, now get off me."

He chuckled and turned to stand beside me. I glanced around and noticed that we were the only ones left in the hall besides two people standing near the staircase. Everyone else followed my line of sight and the two people began to walk towards us. It was Solomon and Nina. I took an unconscious step forward that placed everyone behind me. They stopped a few feet away from us and scowled. Finally, Solomon spoke.

"How are you Samantha? Having fun with your boy toy?"

"As a matter of fact Solomon, I am."

Nina grinned.

"Not too much fun, you're wearing white."

"And so are you genius. I thought a whore like you would have at least gotten someone other than family to escort you."

I heard Allysia giggle as Nina turned beet red.

"W…well I would have gotten Seraph to escort me, but I guess he's too blinded by your bitchiness to see true beauty."

All of us laughed.

"True beauty my ass, Nina. You are one of the ugliest people I've ever met. You're rotten to the core and everyone can tell. Oh and maybe Seraph doesn't like you anymore because you tried to kill our father. Duh, I swear you and I should switch hair color or something. What do you think Seraph; would I look good with black hair?"

He fingered a piece of my hair and Solomon glared at him.

"No, I prefer blondes anyways."

"Don't touch what is mine you insolent brat."

I glared at Solomon and started to say something, but Seraph beat me to the punch.

"As I explained to you earlier, Solomon, she is mine and I don't plan on sharing my fiancé with anyone."

A vein popped out on Solomon's forehead.

"Your fiancé? I don't believe you; she's not wearing a ring."

This time I did speak.

"Well duh, he has to get permission from the nobles first. That won't change my answer though."

With that I spun around on my heels and walked away. Desmenina was the first to catch up with me, quickly followed by Allysia. The two of them linked arms with me and, with the guys on our heels; they led me out of the hall into a beautiful garden.

--Solomon's POV--

I watched her walk away from me with the rest of her Seelie friends. Nina placed a hand on my arm to keep me from following.

"Solomon, stop. We must inform father of this information. Maybe he can block the engagement. He could always persuade Lucian."

"You're right, sister, then you would have time to trick Seraph again and force him to marry you instead. I will deal with the princess, though; I do have a score to settle with her."

"Remember the plan, brother; we must not forget our ultimate goal."

"Believe me, Nina; this will only make our job easier."

"Yes, I suppose it will. We must never forget the ultimate goal. Mother would never forgive us if we did."

I turned my head in her direction. I could see the sadness in her black eyes.

"She will not care Nina. Neither should you. Our ultimate goal is different from both hers and father's. They cannot be trusted. The only people we can trust are ourselves."

"That is true Solomon. Now let us go to the garden, I do not want people to think we are impolite. It will dampen our ability to secure witless allies."

"You have a point."

"Don't I always."

I glanced askance at her. Her eyes were riveted on the archway Seraph had walked through. It was not going to be difficult to have her harm Samantha. This was going to be fun.


	13. A Garden Party, Sort of

--Jareth Sr.'s POV--

I watched as my daughter was escorted out of the ballroom by two girls. I recognized them immediately, but did not say anything. It would not do for Sarah to bring attention to the children. My sons quickly followed the three girls. They were all grinning like mad, but Seraph's grin seemed forced, as though he were itching to return to the ballroom. Excusing myself from Sarah's side as she spoke with my great uncle Windu, I strode over to the teens.

"Children, I see you have made new friends. Princesses, how are you and your parents."

Desmenina smiled at me. "Father and I are just fine, though he is still as overprotective as ever." She glanced over my shoulder and rolled her eyes. "In fact, there he is now. Queen Tatiana distracted my guards so I could roam free for a while, would you care to save my butt Uncle J?"

I grinned at the juvenile nickname, and turned to face King Demetrius, confident that he would be angry as all hell.

"Jareth, thank you for finding my daughter," his smile did not reach his eyes as he looked behind me, "although I do not appreciate her disappearing with a young man I am not familiar with."

I rolled my eyes. "Demetrius meet my son Jareth, and his twin sister, Samantha."

He smiled openly at Samantha and scowled at Jareth. "Pleased to meet you both. I hope you will become great _friends_ with my daughter."

I chuckled. "Demetrius, how many times have I told you that you will have to release poor Desmenina from under your thumb one day if you want a _legitimate_ male heir to your throne?"

His glare could have set water on fire. "I don't see you loosening your hold on your own daughter Jareth."

Samantha laughed. "He doesn't need to. I'm already set to be married, or did you miss the display we put on immediately after our arrival?"

Seraph stepped forward and Allysia moved so he could stand at Samantha's side. Their hands immediately connected; a gesture Demetrius did not miss.

"You choose _this_ girl over _my daughter_ Seraph?"

Samantha glared at him, but Seraph remained calm.

"Yes your highness, I do, because no matter what you think, Dees and I will always be friends."

Demetrius spluttered and turned his attention to Allysia.

"Do you think your _parents_ will approve of this match, princess?"

Allysia's normally chipper façade turned vicious. "Yes I do, you pompous, overbearing ass. Especially since the _High King and Queen_ already approve. You have no control over the _Night Elves_, _Fairy King_, so I would appreciate it if you restrained your urge to intimidate while in my presence."

I placed my hand on Demetrius' shoulder. "And I, as the _Goblin King_, and a friend, am telling you Demetrius that you need to walk away before children not even half your age hurt you."

--Sam's POV--

I watched my father escort Desmenina's away. "So, can I call you Dez now?"

She ignored me and grabbed both mine and Jareth's hands. I started to ask what she was doing when she took off running, dragging us behind her, into the forest. Seraph was still holding my hand so he went flying as well. Allysia stood for a second then took off after us. We lost her within seconds.

None of our screams or cries of pain as branches smacked us, fazed Dez. Finally, the three of us fell silent and accepted that we had to follow her. Just as my stomach began to complain of hunger, we emerged into a clearing that took my breath away. Dez let go of us and turned to Seraph.

"Do you remember the rhyme? He's been testy lately so it will take both of us to bring him here. He's been ignoring me all week. I can't call him by myself. Nothing has worked, not even playing to his vanity. I swear I'm going to kill him."

My head shot up from rubbing my hand where Dez had grabbed it. "Him? Him who?"

Dez and Seraph ignored my question. Allysia appeared in a shower of sparks and sat down on a rock. Her skin was no longer a light bronze; instead it was a dark shade of lavender. Her hair had also changed from light blonde, to black. Jareth and I exchanged a look and sat down next to her on the rock. Her skin and hair were slowly changing back.

"Why'd you change like that Allysia?"

Her normally blue-green eyes were jet-black.

"It's my normal form. I only look like this when I need to blend in at court. It takes too much magic to hold this form up and do other things, so when I use my magic I drop this form."

"Oh, well, you look cooler the other way in my opinion."

"Thanks, I like it that way too, but I didn't need people to recognize me this trip. I'm not on good terms with the prince of the Felinus Kingdom. He's mad at me because I rejected his marriage proposal."

"Why did you reject him?"

She didn't get to answer my question as Dez had just created a fairy ring on the ground and dragged Seraph to the middle of it. My heart tugged at his familiarity with her. Both cleared their throats, pointed at a rosebush two feet to my left, and began to chant.

"_Either I mistake your shape and making quite,_

_Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite,_

_Called Robin Goodfellow. Are you not he,_

_That frights the maidens of the villagery,_

_Skim milk, and sometimes labor in the quern,_

_And bootless make the drink to bear no barm,_

_Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm?_

_Those that Hobgoblin call you, and sweet Puck,_

_You do their work, and they shall have good luck,_

_Are you not he?"_

I screamed as a tiny little man, clad only in a leafy loincloth and covered in mud appeared where the rosebush had been. He giggled maniacally and moved to touch me, but was stopped by Seraph's hand tugging on his ear.

"Puck! Don't even think about it. You aren't allowed to touch her or her twin and the ban on Allysia still stands too."

Puck groaned and Dez cleared her throat. "Robin, get out of that ridiculous form. Dad's going to be even angrier if he sees you like that, plus I can't keep a straight face when you look like that."

The little man was instantly replaced with a gorgeous six and a half foot tall specimen of a man. He was still clad in the loincloth and I heard Allysia suck in a breath. I, on the other hand, wasn't breathing considering that the man was less than a foot away from me. Jareth pulled me closer to him and Seraph pulled Puck/Robin away.

"Clothes, Robin, clothes!"

The fairy grinned and was instantly clothed in a suit straight out of the pages of a Giorgio Armani catalog. Dez shook her head.

"Guys, this is my older half-brother, Robin Goodfellow, also known as Puck."

The fairy bowed to Jareth and I then turned to his sister.

"What do you want Dez? You know you aren't allowed to speak to me."

She scoffed. "And since when has that stopped me?"

She walked over and hugged him. "How are you? Did the wicked witch kick you out again?"

"Of course she did. Apparently being a playboy is a bad thing." He smiled rakishly at Allysia, who rolled her eyes.

Dez pulled away from him and Seraph laughed, clapping Robin on the back as he did so.

"Alright, whose daughter did you carry off now?"

"Well, angel-boy, that is for me to know and you to find out. But I have to ask, who is this little tart? She's certainly better looking than that Nina bitch."

Seraph pulled me up and placed an arm around my waist.

"Meet Samantha Williams and her twin brother Jareth, my father's long lost children."

"Well this little garden party just got a slight bit more interesting didn't it? I take it that Sarah's back?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda wished my little brother away on accident and had my father and Seraph here appear in my house. Small world."

Robin gave me a once over, his gaze lingering on Seraph's arm. Then he switched his gaze to Jareth and glanced at his sister.

"So you're going to jump this one's bones are you Dez?"

Allysia burst out laughing and Dez turned beet red.

"I don't know what you're talking about Robin."

I looked at my brother, who was slowly turning pink, and stifled a giggle.

"Sure sis. Why'd you come get me? You know I wanted to be left alone."

"Demetrius. I need you to piss him off so he won't try to conspire against Seraph and Sam. He's still pushing me towards the Goblin throne."

"Well, at least he isn't pushing you towards the Orc throne."

Dez grimaced. "Don't even think that, please. So are you going to help?"

He looked around at all of us, his gaze lingering on Allysia, and smiled. "Of course I'll help. Shakespeare didn't write me in as the trickster for nothing."

"Good. But before we leave, Sam this is going to be a test for you more so than Seraph. The nobility is going to throw everything they can think of at you to make you run away."

Allysia interrupted her. "Yes, they are. Don't let them intimidate you, stay strong. Jareth it'd probably be a good idea if you sat in between Robin and Dez. Seraph and I can handle you Sam. If we show the nobility that we accept the twins, then most of them, including the Unseelie, should leave you alone and approve of your engagement."

I glanced at Jareth.

'What have we gotten into?'

'I don't know, but do you want to go back?'

'No. We belong here. All the hardship is worth it.'

'Then I'm with you. Now get out of my head sis.'

--Robin's POV--

I saw the twins share a glance and grinned. I had not had this much fun in years. Samantha turned to face me once again and I countered her questioning look with a smirk.

"What do I have to do to wipe that annoying smirk off your face?"

"Either attack Dez or do something that would certainly keep you out of the color white for the rest of your life."

Allysia hid her anger at my comment behind raucous laughter. She stepped over to Sam, who was fighting Seraph's grip so that she could hit me, and placed a hand on each twin's shoulder.

"You two should get used to the annoying git now. He's never going to change. But anyways, we need to make a spectacular entrance at the party. Someone dragged us away so suddenly that I'm sure most everyone is starting to wonder at our disappearance. Who has any ideas?"

She quirked her head in my direction and gave me a knowing look.

"Who me? What amazing entrances have I ever made?"

Dez kicked my leg. "Don't start. I don't want to remember Dad's birthday."

Seraph suppressed a chuckle at the member and Allysia motioned for me to speak, knowing the wheels were turning in my head.

"Alright, alright. Well since the Goblin entourage flew this morning, I say we utilize other Goblin specialties besides arrogance."

Sam started to speak, but was silenced by Seraph's hand over her mouth.

"I know all of you can conjure crystals. So conjure three and float us there."

Sam wrenched Seraph's hand off her mouth.

"Fine, I can do it, but who's going in what crystal."

I thought for a moment.

"Dez and Jareth first, followed by you and Seraph, then," I placed an arm around Allysia's shoulders, "Allysia and I."

Allysia shrugged my arm off and stepped away from me. Dez gave me a suspicious look.

"Are you sure you two are capable of civility when there isn't an audience around? Or will there be bloodshed inside that crystal?"

I glanced at the aloof Allysia and smirked.

"The only blood will come from her first."

Five pairs of hands hit me simultaneously, Allysia's hitting the hardest, but only barely harder than Sam's.

"Ouch, it was a joke!"

Allysia snorted in disgust. "Believe me if that _thing_ lays hands on me, he will be dead less than a second later."

This time my smirk was internal.

If they only knew.

--Allysia's POV--

I could see the secret in Robin's eyes and inwardly groaned then laughed. No one knew just how much the two of us had changed.

The crystals suddenly appeared and I felt myself being sucked in. I landed in the middle of a dark room, lit only by a single candelabrum, on a chaise couch. Robin was sitting in a chair right next to me grinning. I rolled my eyes, he was such a child.

"Did you miss me princess?"

"What's to miss?"

He pouted and placed a hand on my thigh. I now regretted wearing the short white sundress rather than a full gown. This was going to end badly.

"Were you serious when you said that?"

I took a deep breath as his fingers lightly inched higher on my thigh.

"You know I didn't Robin. We must all keep up appearances."

His thumb began to lazily trace circles on my thigh and a moan escaped my lips.

"Stop that Robin."

His hand left my thigh and I unconsciously reached for him at the absence of his touch. My hand landed on his chest and my eyes, which I hadn't realized were closed, opened. Robin was looking at me with a mixture of lust and surprise. I swallowed and found my hand undoing the buttons to his mortal-made shirt despite my brain's fervent commands to stop. Just as my other hand was about to join the process, Robin's hands grasped my wrists.

"Where will we stop Allysia? You know that one of these days I won't be able to hold back. Our union isn't something the nobles will accept."

My breath was quickly becoming shallow. "Robin…shut up. We've got about 20 minutes to forget about everyone else."

"I cannot live on stolen kisses forever Allysia."

"Fine then, take me. Bond with me, Robin, I don't care. I…I love you."

His lips crashed onto mine and my arms immediately wrapped around his neck. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed his lips harder against mine, ignoring my body's shouts for air. His strong arms pulled me off the chaise and onto his lap. My legs wrapped around him and I pressed myself flush against his chest as we fought for dominance. Finally, we pulled apart, gasping for air, and rested our foreheads together. I twirled my fingers in his dark hair and stared into his grey eyes.

"What are we going to do Robin? We can't be together. They won't let us…"

Pain flashed across his face.

"What happened to 20 minutes of forgetting about everyone else?"

"Don't change the subject."

He sighed and squeezed his arms around me. I brushed the hair from his eyes.

"We could go Above. If we are bonded and married by a priest or priestess that truly believes Above, our union cannot be denied below."

--Robin's POV--

A smile broke out on her face.

"How do you know these things you wonderful man?"

"Honestly woman, I'm _the_ Robin Goodfellow. The illegitimate heir to the Fairy throne, the fairy responsible for one of the greatest comedic plays of all time, and the only trickster that was, at one time, recognized by every major religion Aboveground. How could you doubt my greatness?"

She giggled and placed a finger on my lips. A strand of hair fell across her face and I reached up to move it, dragging my fingers lightly across her cheek as I did so. A sigh escaped her lips and her hand dropped from my face. She was beautiful.

"Allysia?"

Her dazzling eyes connected with mine. She was becoming even more beautiful as she lost the ability to hold up her glamour, her eyes were slowly turning black edged with the blue-green everyone else was familiar with, and her skin slowly changing to the beautiful shade of lavender that I loved. I was speechless.

"What is it?"

I cleared my throat, hoping that when I tried to speak, actual sound would come out.

"I…I…I"

"Yes?"

I gulped. I so desperately wanted to finish my sentence, but I was scared. No one had ever meant this much to me before. Nothing was going to be the same.

"Robin?"

I pressed my lips against hers in an effort to quiet my mind. It didn't work, so I pulled away and hugged her. My lips hovered next to her ear.

"Princess Allysia Safina Kaldorei, I love you."

In the next instant I was gone. Our journey was at an end. I straightened my clothes with a single thought, but left my hair in disarray. Dez and Jareth were already standing next to me, both blushing like mad. I grinned mischievously and Dez scowled.

"What were you up to little sis?"

"None of your business Robin."

Allysia appeared, flushed and completely disheveled. I rolled my eyes and smiled, Dez held her scowl.

"What did you do to my best friend Robin?"

"Nothing she didn't want me to."

She moved to hit me, but was stopped by the appearance of Samantha and Seraph, both of whom were in different stages of undress.

"Well looks like Dez wasn't the only one who got something out of a Goblin Prince."

Sam blushed and Dez's fist connected with my jaw. I saw stars and mentally applauded my sister for a great right hook as I hit the ground.

--Seraph's POV--

I watched passively as my best friend hit the ground. He deserved it, he always did, but Dez had never hit him this hard before. I was pretty sure Allysia had blanched at the sight of Robin on the ground. I grinned, if those two thought they were hiding things from me, they were sorely mistaken. I saw the secret looks they shared, the way they would hold hands when they thought no one was watching. After all these years it was about time. They were falling, better yet, careening headfirst into love. I just hoped they would be able to stay together.

If there was one thing Allysia's father hated more than the Drochfuil Elves, it was a fairy. Coyne, Allysia's father had been married once before she was born. Azshara was beautiful and proud. Sh had an affair with Demetrius and gave birth to Robin as a result. For her treachery and creation of a hybrid, she was banished Above and stripped of all her powers except glamour. No one had heard from her in over 800 years.

Sometimes I pitied my best friend, as a hybrid no one wanted, everyone hated him, yet all needed him. I couldn't count how many times as a child he'd been saved by my father. We were both outcasts, still Seelie, but about as appreciated as an orc.

Robin pulled himself off the ground an I heard Allysia sigh; she was relieved.

'Sam, I'll need to talk to you later and fill you in on some more of the Underground's history. Specifically the history of the Elven and Fairy kingdoms.'

'Alright, but now that we're here and everyone is staring at us can we sit at the table?'

I looked up and realized where the crystals had dropped us. We were standing at the east end of Oberon's triangular "Garden Table" that hovered about ten feet off the ground. Most everyone sitting above us was looking down on us with amusement. The only ones who weren't were the few Unseelie present, Coyne, Demetrius, and several of the "eligible" fae women.

I cleared my throat and my two best friends stopped arguing. They, along with Jareth and Allysia turned their attention upwards. Oberon burst out laughing.

"My dear children, I do hope you had a charming time in the forest, and I see that my favorite charlatan has joined you. How are you Robin Goodfellow, well I hope?"

Robin snapped to attention and bowed, as did we all, then responded in a polite tone he rarely used.

"I am my liege."

"Good, good, Join us. Join us."

Allysia stepped to Sam's side as six chairs appeared on either side of Oberon. It was time for the games to begin.

--Sarah's POV--

I watched as the children joined us. I was happy I had inherited my mother's acting ability because the coolness I was projecting masked the utter terror and pride I felt. The guardians were in trouble. At least the ones inhabiting Jareth and I were. If any of the children were improperly separated, it would spell certain doom for the Labyrinth and all its inhabitants.

I glanced at the High King and Queen. The moment they abdicated the throne to Jareth and I, our guardians would take up residence within Seraph and Samantha. Oberon's tenuous hold on peace within the Underground would fracture cataclysmically as we took the High thrones and war would consume this world, specifically directed at the Goblin Kingdom.

I was not going to let that happen. It was time for Callena's prophecy to come true, time for my family to make it's appearance in the Underground for the first time in over 1000 years. It was funny how no one knew my true heritage except for the goblins, not even Jareth. My children were more than just Royal Fae, they were hybrids. Hybrids that no one had ever yet seen, hybrids more powerful than even Robin.

This party was no longer Oberon's, it was mine. I let my magic slowly permeate the air, allowing everyone to unintentionally absorb it. This party was now my, sort of, ally hunting ground. The kids would have to fend for themselves for the time being. I was hunting for strength…


	14. The People In My Head

**A warning to my readers: This chapter was written and edited in a drug (cold medicine) induced stupor. The stupor occurred off and on for over two months, in which, I, the author was sick and/or suffering from heavy muscle pain. I apologize for any inconsistencies, confusion, and angered waiting that has resulted from my stupor. **

**P.S. I love reviews. Let me know how you really feel. **

**MAY WITH YOU THE FORCE BE and enjoy!**

**Deamhan Fola Cailin aka Yodalovr**

--Sam's POV---

I smelled peaches. The scent lightly wafted through the air penetrating everything. Magic. Suddenly, I felt another change in the fabric of the area. Someone had just made an entrance. A powerful one. I felt my brother poking at my brain and glared at him across the table.

'What?'

'Did you feel that?'

'Of course I did, but I don't see anyone.'

'I know, and look around. Do you notice the lack of reaction? We're the only ones who felt that shift. That's odd in itself, but where did the smell of peaches come from.'

'Relax for a second, let me think.'

I relaxed my mind and connected with the magic around me.

'Mom, the peach smell is coming from Mom. As for the people we sensed, look up.'

Both of our heads tilted skywards, which prompted several others to do so as well. Hovering over the table were several dragons. The two largest had one rider each on their backs. As they slowly descended, I was able to make out that they were a man and a woman. As if they sensed they were being ignored, the two largest dragons let out great roars. That caught the attention of everyone else at the table. Then, with a resounding bang, five men and three women appeared on the ground below us.

Oberon waved his hand and I suddenly found my chair planted on solid ground. Jareth caught my attention, but kept his words silent.

'Look at our guests closely, do you recognize three them?'

I turned around and looked at the new arrivals. At first, I was confused. Then it hit me. I'd known three of the people standing before me since I was born. My eyes focused on the youngest of the three. He smiled at me and waved. I leapt from my chair and tackled him, ignoring the fact that I was supposed to be acting like a lady in my beautiful white dress. Jareth landed on the dog-pile a split-second later and I let out a pained laugh before we both shouted.

"Uncle Toby!"

He laughed and pushed us both off him so he could breath. We jumped to our feet and pulled him off the ground. Lady Selephena stopped us from going after our grandparents next.

"We are not done with surprises yet. Wait for a few seconds more."

Suddenly, my grandma Linda appeared with her longtime beau Jeremy on her arm.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Jareth shrugged in response to my question. He and I watched as our mother went to hug her parents.

Suddenly, my head began to hurt. Then, I felt myself begin to waver on my feet and I reached out for something to steady myself with. Something began to tug on my stomach. I kept on reaching and I saw Seraph coming towards me. Everything went black, I was falling.

--------

I awoke to the sound of bubbling and creaking. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet; instead I just let my magic feel around the room.

"Wouldn't pour too much of yer magic into this cave there princess, ye might find somethin' ye don't like."

My eyes popped open at the sound of the Scottish tinged voice. I saw stalactites hanging above me and sat up. Unfortunately, I did that too quickly and all the blood rushed away from my head.

"I could've told ye not to do that, but I sense yer mother in ye. Ye wouldn't have listened to me."

I let my swimming vision focus on the source of the voice and was surprised to see a goblin woman standing before. What was even more surprising was that she looked exactly like Callena, with one exception, this woman was blind. The cook was going to have some explaining to do.

"Surprised dearie? Well I'm not my sister. I'm 'er twin. So don't be mad at 'er, I was banished a long time ago. Forced to live between the worlds. Those Eedgits didna' take me powers, though, so I'm still able to cause a bit o' mischief."

"Great. Umm, what am I doing here? I remember my Granny Linda and Jeremy showing up and then everything goes black."

"That'd be my fault dearie, I'm sorry for the fainting an' the 'eadache, it's a side effect of me magic. But explanations can wait for a wee moment. Let me do something."

She let out a string of guttural sounds that I recognized as Goblin. The clattering of metal drew my attention to a corner of the dimly lit room.

"Sweet Goddess Cassidy. Can you not clean this place up at least once a century?"

"That is no way to greet yer sister Callena."

"Yes you're right it isn't. How are you sister of mine?"

"Blind and anxious, same as always ye skeevy cook."

"How is she?"

I took the opportunity to ignore the different accents the sisters possessed and voice my opinion.

"_She_ is very confused, and wondering why the Hell she's sitting on a cot in a cave listening to you two bicker."

"Oh dear, I apologize for not being here earlier princess. I'm afraid we've had a bit of a chicken problem at the castle today."

"Callena, she's not a child. She's a powerful woman. Don't baby her, now get 'er brother. I'm a bit exhausted from calling her 'ere. Her magic fought me the 'ole way."

"Don't be so callous Cassidy. I know about the big heart you have."

Cassidy muttered something under her breath and I saw Callena sidestep a spatula that seemed hell-bent on smacking her in the face. She smiled at her sister then whispered something in Goblin and snapped her fingers. I looked around for my brother, but didn't see him.

"Oh don't be so expectant my dear. We may be powerful fae, but we are still only hobgoblins. Our magic is potent, but to draw someone like you or your brother here takes quite a bit of power and time, considering."

As Callena finished her statement, Jareth appeared on the floor in front of me. I jumped from the cot and tackled him as he tried to stand up.

"Get me out of here Jare! The cook is in on it. And they're really freaking me out."

He was pinned beneath me, facedown, so all I got were muffled groans in response. The two Goblin women began to laugh at us.

"Oh how dramatic. You are most definitely your father's child. His flair for the sensational has carried on into you, dearie."

"Great, I didn't know that."

I let my sarcasm sink in for a second and pulled Jareth off the floor.

"Why are we here?"

"Ye were in danger and it was an opportunity to bring ye here an' educate ye on what needs to be done."

Jareth looked at the women skeptically.

"What do you mean by danger? And why take Sam first before you even thought about taking me?"

"We canna' tell ye that."

"Oh stop being so damned cryptic Cassidy."

Cassidy frowned and flicked her wrist. Two chairs appeared behind Jareth and me and then we were forced to sit by her magic. Callena glared at her sister, but addressed us anyways.

"We are members of an ancient society that has existed since the first Goblin Queen and the civil wars between Seelie and Unseelie that split this world apart. Our masters are the Labyrinth and its guardians."

"And this has to do with us because?"

"I see now why ye wanted my sister and our cousin to watch this one Jareth. She could get a reaction out of a rock."

I twisted in my chair and smacked my brother over the head.

"You had Goblins watching me you idiot? How dare you!"

"Ow!"

Callena grabbed my hand before I could hit him again.

"Stop it, both of you. This is not the time. We need to return you children before your parents start a war because they can't find you."

I looked up at the woman holding my wrist. She dropped it and stepped away.

"Let us tell you what needs to be told."

Jareth cut me off before I could make a snappy retort.

"We're listening."

"Good."

The sisters looked at each other and clasped hands. They suddenly seemed to blur in my vision as if they were becoming one goblin. Their accents disappeared as well; instead I heard the voice of someone else, a woman with a thick Irish accent.

"Long ago the world was one. Mundane and magical existed together in peace. Then the humans brought Iron into their homes and we of the Tuatha de Danaan could no longer enter. The First Queen, Cessair, united her children, ten fae of different skills, and sought to persuade the humans to remain friends with our kind. But violence had consumed the hearts of the humans. Thus the great wars began. The queen sought to save her people and so she and her children combined their magics and split the world into two planes. To forever protect the fae and humans alike, Cessair established the Escheat. Four of the Ten children openly disobeyed these new rules and so were punished to bear a mark of their disobedience, eyes black as night that reflected the sin they carried. As further disobedience these children separated from the queen and began to terrorize humanity. These four children sired the four Unseelie races of the Underground: Werewolves, who are enemies of all creatures; Drochfui, one of the twin races of the elves; Trolls, animalistic creatures who are ruled by instinct alone; and Orcs, the bastard children of fae and the Nightmare creatures of the two worlds. Cessair allowed the existence of two courts under her rule for several millennia. As she grew older, though, she sought to have peace remain between her children. She visited the heart of the Underground and her daughter, Alameda, the Goblin Queen who ruled there. The two Queens traveled to the heart of the Labyrinth and created ten Guardians. Each would give power to the strongest of each race within the Underground, giving the ten races a common link to keep them together. In times of great need the guardians would gather into a family, carrying with them the best aspects of each race. This family would then give birth to a champion capable of saving the Underground from anything that threatened it. Cessair died and Alameda took her place as High Queen of the Underground. She ruled in peace over her brothers and sisters until one day her brother, Aistrionn sé, of the Caninus clan kidnapped her. He forced her to relinquish the Goblin throne and forced her to become his Queen. Her Seelie siblings stole her back and Civil War broke out, with the Labyrinth playing host to the most intense fighting. As the Underground was consumed in flames and terror, Alameda's siblings began to die one by one. When they did the guardians within them returned to the Labyrinth. The war finally reached the heart of the Labyrinth, Alameda, in an attempt to save her world, barricaded herself and the remnants of once vast armies within. She created a shrine to the Mother Goddess, Danu, and then created a Morrigan circle around it. She called upon the guardians and the power of the two goddesses to save her people. The guardians of her four fallen siblings and the power of the goddesses allowed Alameda to fend off the Unseelie horde that ravaged her lands. In a final, desperate attack, her Unseelie siblings succeeded in killing Alameda. The Five guardians within her tried to revive her and four perished in the process. They succeeded in restoring life to the Queen and their powers passed on to the remaining six guardians. The war finally ended with the deaths of all the original ten siblings with the exception of Alameda herself. She sought peace with the races her siblings had sired and ruled over them as High Queen for several millennia. Upon her deathbed, she let her twin children decide who would rule. The daughter abdicated the Goblin Throne to become High Queen and the son became keeper of the lore. The son created our order so that the true history of Alameda's victory would never disappear and the line of power passed down through the daughter's line to the youngest heirs to the throne."

The two women split apart again and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jareth blink in utter confusion.

---Jareth's POV---

The story slowly sank into my brain. Sam, though, as usual, kept her wits sharp and her tongue sharper.

"Okay what does that little history lesson have to do with us?"

Cassidy stared at her as though she was a mentally retarded child who, though it would never be their fault, was incapable of understanding the simplest things.

"How slow are ye Princess? For Goddess' sake, ye two are the youngest Goblin heirs. 'Cept there's somethin' different 'bout ye two. Ye hold all ten bloodlines of the Underground in ye. Ye are direct descendents of each of Cessair's ten children."

I let the connection between Sam and I open up and I began to bombard her with questions to vocalize as I sorted through my thoughts.

"Got that. Don't really care at the moment. If we hold all ten bloodlines our parents and grandparents are hybrids. Aren't hybrids ostracized here?"

Cassidy answered her.

"Nearly every creature in the Underground is a hybrid of some kind. But, yes they are, if they be Brídíní and Kaldorei in origin. The feud between those two kingdoms began long before yer friend Robin Goodfellow was born. His mother, Azshara, has returned, though, she'd be delighted to tell ye her story."

This time Sam beat my brain to the question.

"Whoa. Stop. What do you mean Azshara's back? That would mean that she's either my Nana Karen or Grammy Linda. Neither of which have ever shown that an ounce of magic flows through them, even though we now know that Grammy Linda is fae."

Callena cut Cassidy's retort off.

"You're right child, but with as much magic as there is running through your mother's family, you wouldn't have noticed a simple glamour."

I shut Sam up this time. A trend was developing as we two sets of twins spoke to each other.

"What do you mean by that? Only Linda's got fae blood. We're part human."

"No you are not. We'll let your Mother tell you that story though. First, you need to know what must happen in the near future."

"My sister is right. We must tell ye what ye need to know."

"And what would that be precisely?"

Sam never could keep her mouth shut.

"How you're going to die."

Both of us stopped any retort we had planned. Callena took that opportunity to continue.

"There is a prophecy, given at the birth of this world, it foretells of a champion born carrying the strengths of every bloodline. The prophecy came to Alameda on her deathbed. She passed it on to her most trusted goblins and we created an order to keep the prophecy hidden from the eyes of all other fae. We guard the forgotten history of this world."

"Great. Prophecy. I'm going to die and you're blabbering about prophecies and secret orders."

Cassidy's hand connected with Sam's face.

"Forgive me Princess, but, despite the persona of weakness my blindness seems to have created for ye, I won't be toleratin' you interruptin' me or my sister."

I put an arm around Sam's shoulders to keep her from jumping the Goblin.

"How are we going to die?"

Callena stopped Cassidy from answering my question.

"I must tell them the prophecy if they are ever to understand."

"Yer right, but I don' like it. A'right, go ahead, draw yer circle, but clean it off me floor when yer done."

Callena grinned and clapped her hands. An intricate circle of Celtic knots appeared on the floor. She stepped to the center and closed her eyes.

"Ich bin der Krieger, soy el amante, je suis la mère, sono il padre, benenne ich zu allen und spreche für das schwache."

She was suddenly bathed in bright green light. After a moment, though, it changed. The green faded to a soft orange that no longer hurt my eyes. When she spoke, Callena's voice didn't come out, instead came the same voice as before.

_The Queen That Was Shall Live Again. _

_What Once Was Stopped Shall Now Begin_

_. _

_She Will Be Born Above, _

_But Belong Below. _

_It Will Be From Love_

_That Her Powers Grow._

_With Golden White Hair _

_And Broken Spirit, _

_She Will Deceive The False Heir_

_And None Shall See It._

_With Her Father's Eyes_

_She Will Reveal The Truth._

_Her Mother's Lies _

_Will Guide Her In Youth._

_A King She Will Love, _

_A King She Will Banish._

_A Dark Angel Comes Above,_

_A Dark Angel Makes Her Vanish._

_All Will Bow To Her,_

_Yet She Will Pull Them Up._

_Traditions She Shall Ignore, _

_Bonds She Shall Develop._

_Attacks She Will Lead, _

_Battles She Will Lose. _

_War Will Make Her Bleed,_

_Ares And Athena Her Muse._

_Family Brings Her Fury To Bear, _

_A Husband Calls Her Name. _

_Dying In A Hidden Lair, _

_The King Brings Her Shame._

_False Death Cleaves The Angel's Soul, _

_The Raven Haired Seelie Hides Within._

_The King Almost Achieves His Goal_

_It Seems He Might Win. _

_The Unseelie Angel Fights For The King, _

_His Hidden Queen Is Revealed To Breathe_

_With Pain And Suffering, _

_The Queen And Her Angel Seek Reprieve._

_The Love Of A Twin _

_Can Save The Queen. _

_He Must Choose Within,_

_Sister Or Fair Desmenine. _

_With Brothers She Arrives,_

_With A Brother Everyone Survives._

The light vanished, and Callena's shoulders slumped. She began to fall to the floor, but her sister caught her.

"What in the name of Danu was that?"

Sam's question broke the shock my mind was feeling.

Still holding Callena up, Cassidy answered her.

"That was the most important prophecy ever made. If that prophecy comes true then both the Underground and the Mundane worlds will be saved from a terrible fate."

"I don't understand. You said we have to die, but the prophecy mentions that the princess' death is false."

Callena opened her eyes as Cassidy sat her in a chair and then spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yes it does, but those with the sight in our order have had visions since you and your siblings arrived here. Samantha, you will not be a princess for much longer. You will be a queen. The Goblin Queen. And no kingdom is complete without an heir."

"Whoa. What. Heir? I'm 18. I don't want kids. Jareth and John are bad enough."

"It don't matter if ye want a child or not, I've seen it, and it will happen."

"Hey time out, dying brother talking here. What does the prophecy mean when it says that I'll have to choose?"

"It means that war to come will kill both of ye. Or one of ye. Maybe both of ye will survive. Any way it happens, someone must die. Yer choice will be between yer sister and yer fated love."

"I just met Desmenina; I'm not in love with her."

"Jareth, you are such a damned liar. It took a storybook and thirteen hours for mom to fall for dad. It took a day and maybe a night for me to get Seraph. You my dear brother are, like the rest of our family, fated, star-crossed, doomed to fall and fall fast. Admit it, because you really can't believe that you can lie to me, of all people."

I stared at her, there was no way she was right, but then again, I knew she was.

"I hate you."

"I know. Now, you two, why would we want to die?"

"To save each other, yer family, the people ye love."

"The entire Underground, and by default everyone you know in the mundane world, even if most of them did not appreciate you. The two of you did have friends, no one can be alone."

Sam rolled her eyes at Callena's statement. I, on the other hand, got angry.

"Well I'll go for Cassidy's reasons, but Callena you're wrong. We never had any friends, only each other and mom. I get your point, though; this world is still connected to that one. Neither can exist without the other."

Sam glanced at me.

'What do you think? Help them and die, or die trying to do something else?'

'Well you know me sis; I'm always up for going into situations that could kill me. But if it's any consolation, they believe that everything they've told us is the truth.'

'Well I guess that's a plus, but, as the brains of this operation, I have to say that I don't know. Everything they've said has gotten me thinking, but at the same time, I don't know if we can believe our 'loyal' subjects here.'

'You the brains? We're doomed.'

'Shut up. Time moves slower here, and in such a short time, we've gone through about six months worth of stuff from home, well what used to be home. I think that everything we've discovered here is worth dying for.'

'Sam, are you about that?'

'Jare, when have I ever sounded less sure?'

'Never.'

'Exactly, so, for better or worse, I'm going to die. Care to join me bro?'

'And mom says we can never agree on anything….I'm in.'

I felt our connection fade to the back of my mind once more.

---Sam's POV---

With a final glance at my twin, someone worth selling my soul for, I turned to the bickering goblins.

"We'll go with whatever your plan is."

Callena gave me a sad, but knowing look as Cassidy grinned like a, for lack of a better description, goblin.

"Alright then, yer going to want to pay attention."

"Yes you are."

Jareth grabbed my hand.

"We're all ears."

The confidence in his voice carried over to me and dampened my fear.

"Good, the Samhain festival will soon be upon us. You, my dear princess, are going to 'die' the night of the festival. First, though, you must know how."

"Yes, ye must, Callena has had a vision. Yer going to die in childbirth."

"What!"

"Eliana, the duchess of the Caninus Kingdom, is the leader of the conspiracy against the High throne. She will be forced to change her plans with your pregnancy and thus, kill you. At least, she will eventually, first she will kidnap you and your child the night you give birth."

"Ye are going to die, then yer brother. Yer deaths will create chaos here and when ye return and set things right, the Underground will be saved."

"If anyone can handle a destiny such as this my dears, it is you. You children are the strongest people in the Underground, both physically and mentally. And now that we've gotten to work on you, all of the bloodlines have been awakened within you. You must feel the power coursing through you and the different abilities you have."

"Well being the wonder twins isn't going to help us much. We're going to need a hell of a lot of luck too."

"Sam's right, it won't be just strength and ability that saves us." He turned to me. "Ready to turn on the acting skills to fool all the people in Avalon. I mean we can't just march in telling everyone what we heard here."

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Good. I have two more questions for you ladies, though, where do I fit in to this plan?"

"You will be the final straw. Your death will determine the fate of the Underground."

I looked at my twin.

"No pressure."

"Right."

"What's yer next question Princey?"

"Can either of us come back from death if something goes wrong?"

"We won't know until something happens dear."

"If yer spirits are strong, ye should be able to re-cross the veil and reenter yer bodies. Not sure how long it would take, though."

"Wonderful. Well then Jareth, I think we've heard enough ambiguous plans and confusing answers for the night. So let's go get me prego!"

Cassidy and Callena both gave us sad smiles, and snapped their fingers.

We appeared in a dimly lit room. Within seconds, I felt the presence of several people. I conjured a crystal and threw it to the ceiling to have it light the room.

"Are you still you?"

The question came from the one corner that remained unlit. My eyes locked onto the voice's owner.

"I don't know. I look like me, sound like me, feel like me, and I have the insane urge to beat the shit out of something, does that make me, me?"

Seraph didn't flinch, even though my family did. I must have sounded upset.

"Sam, go easy on them, with all the conspiracies floating around, they have a right to be scared. Go ahead Oberon, Tatiana, check us. We're not Unseelie."

Our grandfather stepped forward. Oberon placed a hand on each of our heads and a glow emitted from his hands.

"They are themselves, nothing has corrupted them."

Tatiana held back for a moment and stared at us.

"Scan them Tatiana, make sure they haven't been brainwashed into lying fiends sent to kill us all when we don't expect it."

Our grandmother whipped her head around.

"Charles Markus D'Avignon, how dare you! You cannot demand that I invade someone's most private thoughts. Besides," she paused and turned away sheepishly, "I tried the moment I got into the room. Something has changed in them. They are stronger. Too strong for me to overcome."

Seraph turned his angry grey eyes upon me.

"Let her in Sam."

"No."

He glared at me and I returned the favor. Finally, my father cleared his throat.

"Is something going to happen here or am I allowed some sleep now that I know my children are safe and unharmed?"

Both Seraph and I turned our glares onto him and he shrugged before taking my mother's arm and leaving the room.

"Oh something's going to happen alright."

"What was that?"

Toby and my Papa Robert scurried out of the room as if they were on fire.

"Nothing asshole."

"Oh so I'm an asshole now that I'm concerned for everyone's safety?"

"No you're an asshole for demanding that someone invade my head."

Oberon and Tatiana gave each other a look and disappeared from the room. Selena, Jeremy, and my Grammy Linda lingered for a second longer as Seraph and I began to scream insults at each other.

My Nana Karen caught my eye and gave me an encouraging smile. Seraph took my moment of distraction as an opportunity to insult Jareth. That brought my attention back to the bastard in front of me. I conjured fire into my hands, but Jareth wrapped an arm around my shoulders and shoved his way into my head.

'Don't do this in here. Take it outside before you blow something up.'

'I don't care if I blow something up. I just want to hit him.'

'And you'll regret it if you do. Go. Now.'

I shrugged out from under my brother's arm and marched across the room.

"You and I need to talk. Now."

I went to pull him out of the room, but he recoiled from my touch. That only pissed me off even more. I dug my nails into his arm and dragged him across the room and out the door. I didn't stop until we'd reached a well-hidden spot in the garden. I shoved him onto a bench and began yelling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Seraph? I faint and disappear mysteriously, then, when I manage to get back I'm automatically an evil bitch? What got into you? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're the evil one here."

I took a step away from him to make my point.

"You keep forgetting that I'm not Nina. So tell me, what were you thinking up there?"

He stood up and began marching me backward while yelling.

"How do I know you're really you? How do I know that tirade wasn't just an act? Is Jareth going to pop out and attack me? Tatiana's right, there's something different about you Sam. I noticed it as soon as I felt you in the palace. Something's happened to you and I don't like it."

I pushed him away from me.

"Well that's just too fucking bad, Seraph. People are allowed to change. Especially when things happen to them."

"Yes they are, but when you reek of old magic it's a bit suspicious, so how can I trust you?"

I stared at him for a second.

"You can't. Stop. Don't say a word. I'm not done. You can't trust me, not because there's something different about me, but because of what happened that changed _you_. You're still messed up because of our resident bitch. Newsflash, and I really don't know how many times I must say this, I'm Not Nina! Now my question is what are you willing to do to regain _my_ trust? Hmm, or are you so fucked in the head that you can't love me?"

I waited for an answer as he stared at me. When he didn't start talking, I turned and began to walk away.

"You don't understand Samantha, that's my problem. I love you, believe it or not. Right now, I'm trying to find every reason to keep my fears at bay. Thing is, I can't beat my head. It's telling me that whatever has changed in you has made you too different. That the woman standing in front of me wearing your skin is not Samantha Elizabeth Williams, Goblin Princess."

"Fine. Come find me when you can trust that I'm still the same Sam you know. I'm taking a walk."

---Seraph's POV---

I watched her walk away. It had to be Sam. Any Unseelie would have tried something the moment they got me alone. Whatever came back wearing her skin, whatever I'd just ruined a relationship with, was the woman I loved. There was something different about her. She was hiding something from me.

I sighed and shook away all of my thoughts. I collapsed onto the bench she'd shoved me onto and laid back. I kept my head empty and stared at the sky.

Finally, I sat up and took a deep breath. I had to fix things. I set off after her.

It took me a long time, but I finally found her in a place that scared me, The Morrigan's circle. No one had summoned the goddess in over a millennia, yet the circle still existed because of its raw power. An identical circle existed in the underground heart of the Labyrinth; there it surrounded a massive shrine to Danu, the mother goddess.

"What are you doing Sam?"

She didn't turn to face me from her place at the edge of the circle. Instead she looked at me over her shoulder.

"I'm doing something no one in this world expects of the human-raised Goblin Princess. I'm accepting my birthright, my destiny, and I'm running with it."

She stepped into the circle before I could stop her. The various stones edging the circle began to glow.

"Sam you can't summon the Morrigan. She's bloodthirsty, you'll never escape her."

She turned to me. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"I don't plan to escape her Seraph."

She opened her eyes and all I saw was darkness.

"No, your Sam, will not escape us, She does not wish to. She has offered us something that mother has denied us, until now. Do not worry, we will not kill her or her family, nor will we kill you. She is to become our vessel in this world. Now follow her into the circle."

"No, let her go."

"We cannot. Her deal has already been made. She is ours, we are hers, and all of us are one. And we need you."

Her eyes returned to normal.

"Seraph, do you want to know what changed in me tonight? I found out that there's a war coming. One that could kill us. I'm not doing anything wrong. The blood within me commanded me to do this. I didn't just summon the Morrigan, I summoned Danu. The two goddesses have granted my wish. But I cannot do what I need to without you. Please, take the step."

She reached out to me, her eyes were pleading with me. I started to take the step, but her eyes flashed black, and I stopped. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take the step.

"Trust me Seraph."

My feet were moving before I fully comprehended the sentence.

She took my hand and I felt the power coursing through her begin to flow to me.

"Are you sure about this Sam?"

Instead of her voice alone, I heard several answer me.

"We are."

I closed my eyes.

---Sam's POV---

I wandered aimlessly away from Seraph totally incensed with anger and several dozen garden ornaments suffered because of it. Finally I found myself standing at the gates to the forest surrounding the palace. The guards were watching me warily. They'd just seen me angrily blow up a boulder just by looking at it. I calmly walked over to them.

"Evening, can you tell me where Danu's shrine is? I'm kinda lost."

The Unseelie guard chuckled at me.

"So the mighty Goblin Princess can't find her way. A lost lamb are we?"

He took a step towards me, but was stopped by the other guard's spear before he got close.

"No, I'm not a lamb. And I'm not going to let you lead me to slaughter either. Tell me where the shrine is."

The Seelie guard smiled at me.

"If you go that way," He pointed off to his right, "You'll come across the Morrigan's circle. Don't step into it, go around. You can't miss the shrine after that."

"Thank you, both of you."

I headed off in the direction he'd pointed to, not really sure why I felt the need to go. After a few minutes of angry walking, I finally saw the shrine. Suddenly I felt something tugging at my hair. I whipped around and found one of Hoggle's garden fairies hovering in front of my face.

"Hello little one, why'd you scare me like that?"

The voice that answered me didn't come from a diminutive fairy, but from an ephemeral, beautiful woman standing before me.

"Your mother learned long ago not to trust that everything is as it seems in this world child. You should do the same."

"Uh yeah. Who are you?"

"Child, I would hope that since you were going to my shrine, you would recognize me."

"Goddess, I'm sorry. I've never seen you or really even believed you were real until recently. I apologize."

"Most do not ever know me child or know how many of us walk amongst them. Do not worry. Tell me now; I know who you are and your destiny, why come to see me? You have accepted your fate already."

"Yeah, Jareth and I did accept our fate. I'm ready to die for my family. But, I want an insurance policy. If I don't come back, I want my child protected. See, if these bastards win…well let's just say that threats against those I love don't go over very well with me."

"I see that. Still why come to see me?"

"I want; no, I need the power to kill as many of those sons-a-bitches before I die myself. I want anyone who would seek to harm my family in Hell. I want them to lose themselves to oblivion and never come back."

"That is a very powerful request child. Are you sure that you would be able to handle that kind of power? Would you be willing you give it up once you had it."

"No I'm not sure I could handle it, and I'm not sure I could give it up. But I'd do anything for my family."

"A good, honest, answer, but not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Doing this for your family is noble Samantha, but one thing I've learned from my creations over the years, is that those who seek power, use it. In your case power could very well destroy all of those you seek to protect. Are you willing to go to the very depths of your darkest fears to protect them or will you use your power as you see fit and possibly destroy this world in the process?"

"I'd like to say I'd be willing to handle the former, but I was raised by humans, and you well know how volatile humans can be, especially when it comes to justifying things to themselves. As long as there's something around to keep me on track, I can promise you that the only things in this world that will be destroyed are its enemies."

"And what or who would you suggest as a guide, child?"

"I'll take anything."

"Is that so? Well then, I've the perfect solution for a troubled soul such as yours."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"My most dreaded and revered daughter, The Morrigan."

"_The Morrigan_? She's bloodthirsty and ruthless."

"Yes she is, but she's also noble and wise. She will not allow any deviation from your goal."

"I still don't understand how she's a good solution."

"Child, she is _you_. You are the closest embodiment of the goddess that this world has seen since its creation. Within you she could set this world aflame and cleanse it of all that I need her to. With her power and guidance you could do so much more than protect your family. You could become a god."

"I don't want to be a god. I'm just fine as I am. So you and The Morrigan can fuck off."

I turned away from her, only to find her standing in front of me once more.

"Perfect. I had to tempt you my child. You passed the test. Therefore, the power you receive will not only come from my daughter, but from myself as well. We will make you our vessel in this world."

"Great, does that mean there will be people living in my head?"

"Yes, but you won't notice our presence unless you wish it."

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Hug me."

I gave her a "what the fuck" look and she smiled. I stepped into her open arms and she disappeared as she wrapped them around me.

I suddenly felt warm in the chilly night. I realized that I was still in my dress and snapped my fingers. I looked down to find my body dressed in grey breeches, black knee high boots, a form-fitting white poet shirt, brown leather coat, and black leather gloves.

The urge to walk hit me and I did. When I found my head again, I was standing at the edge of a huge circle staring at a beautiful woman.

"More people? Great. How many of you are out there?"

"She was right. You are strong. We wonder what you are willing to do for a taste of our power. Certainly we would wreak havoc upon this world together."

"Oh shit. You're The Morrigan. Aren't you? Sorry didn't realize who you were."

"We take no offense princess. No offense is ever made against us by a goblin. They are our favorite Tuatha de Danaan."

"Great. Danu sent me here. She said that you were the solution to my request."

"Indeed we are. We can provide you with a power that runs deeper than even the Mother's. Our power is present in every being. Rage, cruelty, violence, hate, we feed upon these and turn them into a force that can destroy or revitalize the world. You wish to have a taste of our power."

"Yeah, I do, but so does everyone else."

"Ah yes, they do. But you princess are a being brave, courageous, and worthy of our power."

"Why me? Why agree to this then?"

"Because you can grant our wish…"

"And that is?"

"A life. A life as part of this world. A life we can know from birth."

"You want to live inside my kid."

"Yes. This child will be as powerful as us, but she will not be us. We will live within her, not as her. She will know of our existence, we will coexist together."

"You want me to agree to this?"

"Yes."

"And I have your word as a goddess that you will not interfere with her personality development. You will not skew her understanding of the world. You will not take control of her body for any reason, unless she gives you permission and then only for as long as she needs you to do so?"

"You have our word."

I stepped closer to the circle.

"What are you doing Sam?"

The question stopped me. I looked over my shoulder and found Seraph staring at me.

---Seraph's POV---

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the Labyrinth. Sam had separated from me and stood a few paces away watching me.

"Why are we here?"

"Something needs to be done for this to work."

"And what is that?"

"You have to do it of your own free will or it won't work."

"What? You know I'd do anything for you."

"You won't remember this conversation tomorrow Seraph. You'll know that I have the power and you'll know where I got it from, but you won't know how."

"What do I have to do?"

"I need…"

"Need what?"

"A child."

I stared at her. Her eyes changed, but not to black this time. They changed to a bright purple.

"Seraph, do not worry. This would have happened eventually. I understand your trepidation, but know that the child conceived tonight will carry on in her mother's footsteps and rule this world with a loving hand for millennia. The union between yourself and Samantha will cement a bond with the mundane world and allow the fae to walk there once more. We will be hidden, but accepted as we were before the wars."

"That's wonderful, but you're asking me to sleep with Sam when I'm not sure that it's really her talking."

"Well from the fit she is throwing right now, I can tell you that it is her speaking."

Her eyes changed once more, this time to black.

"We cannot stand to listen to this woman yell at us. Do it already."

Sam's body shivered and her eyes changed again, but back to her eyes this time.

"Gods, it's a bit crowded in there."

She tapped her temple. I saw her frown and her eyes changed to black again.

"Do you know who is within this woman?"

"Yes, you are The Morrigan."

"Good, you are a smart one. Do you realize what we are?"

"What?"

"We are creation. We know the tension between you and this woman. We are also goddess of sexuality. As long as we wish it the magic in this place can influence your decision."

"My decision has to be made of my own free will."

"That is true, but we did say influence."

"Why us?"

"Because you are the two people in this world worthy of our attentions. Also, this woman possesses some of our blood. She is part of us already."

"That's why I couldn't resist her."

"Very true, but you have done well trying. I know what lies in your heart. You want her more than anything and not in the way you already have her."

"Get out of my head."

"I cannot. She is the one reading your thoughts. I am merely watching them with her."

"Sam, get the hell out of my head."

"She is laughing at you. She says…."

"Let her say it to me."

Sam's eyes returned.

"Seraph, do you think I'm stupid? It's only been through our own stubbornness that we haven't had sex already. What's stopping you now?"

"Oh I don't know the other people in your head."

She laughed at me and took my hand and began leading me towards the temple. The doors opened of their own accord as we reached them and Sam led me straight inside.

I found myself staring at the ballroom I'd created for her from her dreams. She let go of my hand and began to twirl around the room.

"You created this room to seduce me. I think I just might use it against you now."

She stopped twirling and walked towards me.

---Jareth's POV---

I remained in the room after Sam dragged Seraph away. After a second, I wished my sister luck with what she had to deal with. I left the room and had barely stepped out of the door before my mother had me cornered.

"Alright, I smell goblins on you, who took you?"

"Callena and Cassidy."

She glared at me.

"What, I told them to wait."

"Well they didn't and you have some explaining to do mom."

"No I don't. I'm doing exactly what I need to do to help the society. Now, what did they tell you?"

"The prophecy and that we were going to die."

"Great. What are you going to do now that you know?"

"Well Sam's off having sex with Seraph by now. As for me, I think I'm going to go spend some time with the Fairy Princess."

"I never should have told you the story. Karen was right. It only led to trouble."

"What do you mean 'Karen was right?'"

"None of your grandparents are human."

"What?"

"I'm sure the twins told you that you carry all ten bloodlines within you. Well, Grandpa Robert is a dragon prince. Nana Karen is, well, she's Robin's mother. Grammy Linda is Tatiana's daughter, but you knew that already."

"So that's what they meant. Azshara is back. Nana Karen is Azshara. Shit."

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry. Now goodbye."

I disappeared from the hallway and found myself in another one somewhere in the palace. Just as I was wondering why I'd gotten my destinations mixed up, the door behind me opened.

"Jareth? What are you doing out here?"

I turned to find Dez staring at me.

"Umm…not sure really. I wanted to go to the garden, but my magic dropped me here."

She chuckled.

"Well then the garden isn't where you really wanted to go."

I blushed slightly and was glad for the dark hallway.

"Well, I don't know why I wanted to go to a hallway I've never been in."

"You might be in the hallway because my room is protected from magical entry."

"I didn't want to go in there either."

She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Come on, we'll go to the garden together."

She linked her arm in mine and led me down the hall. I ignored the warmth that hit me when she smiled up at me and blushed furiously.

---Sam's POV---

I backed him into a wall and laughed as he glared at me.

"Not fair Sam."

"I know. I'm having fun though."

"Why do we have to do this?"

I backed away from him.

"Why not? You want me. I can see it in your eyes, I feel it emanating from you, and you want me more than you want anything else in this world. You don't care that Solomon could take me, you don't care that this world could burn, and you don't care about anything except me."

"Stop it."

"No. Not until I get what I want. I've been here a few days, at least by the way time moves here. It's probably been months upstairs. If we were up there, you wouldn't hesitate doing this."

"We're not there."

"Exactly, and that's the problem. You can't handle it. You want me. Act on it. Then we both get what we want."

"No."

"Why not! You came after me Seraph. You followed me. You trusted me enough to get to this point. Why stop now?"

"Because I'm still not sure it's you! What are you hiding from me?"

I stopped short of spitting out the truth.

"That's what I thought. You can't tell me. You don't trust me enough to do so."

I stared at him.

"That's not true."

"Well then tell me."

I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to find him walking towards the doors. I closed them with my mind before he could get to them. He whirled around to face me. When my eyes met the glare he was giving me I lost the confidence in my voice.

"I…I'm going to die."

"What?"

"I'm going to die."

He started walking back to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to die soon and this is the only way I can think of to ensure that I come back."

"Why this?"

"Because then I'll have two concrete links on the other side of the veil to hold onto. I'll be able to pull us back."

"Us?"

"Jareth will die too."

"And what do you mean by two links?"

"I have to be pregnant. I'll die in childbirth and then be brought back. You'll go crazy with grief and become Unseelie. The war will start and I'll escape and fight. Then some final battle will happen, you and our child will be saved, Jareth and I will die. I have to have something here to pull us back. We won't stay dead. We can't. I won't allow it."

He looked into my eyes searching for a lie. When he didn't find one, he kissed me. It wasn't like any of our other kisses that started passionate or slow. This one was full of longing.

---Dez's POV---

We talked all the way to the garden and when I got outside I felt more than the usual magic in the air.

"Do you feel that Jareth?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling that it has to do with my sister."

"What could she have done to charge the air with magic?"

"Knowing my sister, it could be any number of things."

"You seem different too Jareth. What's going on?"

"I don't want to tell you. I just want to enjoy being here. Can you just ignore the differences with me?"

I gave him a skeptical look, but nodded. He grinned and we walked in silence.

"Dez?"

"Yes?"

"How's Robin handling his mother being back?"

"What do you mean? Those humans that appeared today?"

"None of my family is human. The redheaded woman is Azshara. I call her Nana Karen."

"Oh goddess, do you know what that means?"

"Maybe."

"It means that, if I know my history right, you and your sister carry all ten bloodlines. You are the fae of legends. No one has had all of the bloodlines since the First Queen."

"Yeah, lucky us."

"Well yes, you should be excited. You carry the best traits of each race. Wait until everyone hears about this."

"No! You can't tell anyone. Let them just assume that we have some human blood in us. We'll be killed otherwise."

"What! Why?"

"Because we are so powerful. You can't tell anyone, please, you could get hurt too. And that's just not something I'll allow."

I blushed.

"Well thank you Mr. Knight in Shining Armor. I think I can take care of myself though."

He smiled.

"I'm sure you can. Humor me, though, will you?"

"What if I don't want to?"

He didn't respond. He just looked at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

He laughed.

"No there's not."

I started to say something when his lips connected with mine.


End file.
